BAEK2
by Lilaprince
Summary: [Complite]Chanyeol sangat mencintai wanitanya Oh Baekhee. Namun hal yang buruk terjadi pada mereka membuat Chanyeol harus menutup matanya selama berbulan bulan dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi yang ia dapati bukan lagi baekhee-nya yang dulu melainkan baekhee yang tak lagi memiliki rambut panjang kesukaan nya dan dada besar kebanggaan nya, "namaku Byun Baekhyun" CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hai manteman ini adalah ff kedua yang aku buat semoga aja ada yang suka sama ff abal-abalku ini ya^^

Cast : chanbaek

Park chanyeol adalah lambang dari kesempurnaan dan dambaan bagi setiap wanita yang melihatnya, ia tampan, tinggi, ramah dan juga pintar. Namun dari semua itu hanya satu orang yang beruntung memiliki hatinya Oh Baekhee, seorang wanita baik hati yang juga disenangi banyak orang. Pernah dengar kalimat _**'wanita yang baik untuk lelaki yang baik dan lelaki yang baik untuk wanita yang baik pula'**_ itu lah kalimat yang cocok untuk menggambarkan pasangan ini. Mereka saling mencintai, dan bahagia

"Chanyeol hyung, kau mau kemana?"

"hai Jisung, hyung akan pergi ketempat baekhee nuna, kenapa?"

"tidak, hyung hanya tampak lebih rapi dari biasanya"

"kau belum mengerti Jisung, suatu saat kau akan mengerti mengapa orang dewasa menjadi lebih rapi saat pergi berkencan"

"ya jisung juga akan lebih rapi jika bertemu baekhee nuna"

"dia kan pacar hyung, kau cari pacar sendiri sana"

"tapi kan baekhee nuna cant…ik" ucapan jisung terpotong ketika ibu mereka memasuki kamar Chanyeol

"Suatu hari nanti ketika jisung dewasa, maka jisung akan mendapatkan yang lebih cantik dari baekhee nuna, oke" jisung hanya mengangguk mengerti perkataan ibunya

"tuhkan, dengerkan kata ibu jisung"

"sekarang pergilah, baekhee pasti telah menunggumu"

Disisi lain seorang wanita yang nampak anggun duduk dengan rona dipipinya, ditemani seorang pria berwajah datar disamping nya

"kau akan menunggu si Park itu datang sampai kapan hah?"

"oppa diamlah" katanya pelan

"apa kau sangat menyukai dia baekhee?"

"iya sangat"

"lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari dia menyakitimu, apa kau akan marah jika aku memukulnya?"

"jika dengan menyakiti ku dia bahagia maka aku akan marah jika oppa memukulnya"

"astaga dramatis sekali anak SMA yang satu ini, kau kebanyakan nonton drama sih"

"aku kan mencintai dia"

"terserah mu saja"

"eh itu Chanyeol, aku berangkat dulu oppa"

Mesin motor Chanyeol berhenti ketika ia sampai didepan rumah keluarga Oh disambut oleh senyum manis kekasihnya dan tatapan kelewat datar dari sahabat nya, ya sahabatnya Oh Sehun adalah kakak kekasihnya Oh Baekhee. Klise sekali

"hai Oh Seh"

"jaga adik ku baik baik, jika terjadi apa apa akan kubunuh kau park"

"seperti kami pertama kali pergi kencan saja kau ini" chanyeol mengatakan nya seraya memasangkan sebuah helm dikepala baekhee

"anggap saja yang pertama"

"baiklah baiklah, kau bisa memukulku jika adikmu pulang dengan keadaan menangis"

"pergilah" usir Sehun acuh tak acuh pada dua orang itu

"naiklah baekhee"

"ya^^"

Baekhee naik keatas motor chanyeol masih dengan senyuman manis yang tak luntur dari wajahnya baginya chanyeol adalah malaikat pelindung nya, ketika ia sedih dan kesepian saat merindukan ibunya maka chanyeol aka nada untuk nya, atau ketika nilainya merosot disekolah chanyeol akan mengajarinya dengan suka chanyeol bahkan baru berusia lewat satu tahun kepala dua dan baekhee 18 tahun, ia seorang pelajar sekolah menengah atas, baekhee sangat menyayanginya bahkan bagi seorang Oh baekhee memiliki chanyeol bagaikan sebuah mimpi dan seperti yang ia katakana ia akan membiarkan chanyeol bahagia walau itu menyakitinya

Mereka sampai disebuah kafe dan memesan minuman, chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhee dengan segala kecantikan anak itu, rambut coklat nya disematkan dibelakang telinga dan juga bibir semerah cherry yang membuat chanyeol gemas padanya

"baek?"

"iya?"

"jika aku memiliki kekasih lagi bagaimana"

"tidak apa apa" jawab nya pelan membuat chanyeol membolakan matanya

"astaga baek, aku hanya bercnda" chanyeol dengan segera memutari meja dan memeluk baekhee dari samping

"aku tidak bercanda yeol, jika kau mau memiliki…"

Chup

Sebuah kecupann singkat dibibir cherry nya memotong ucapan baekhee

"aku harap kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu"

"apa aku ini sudah jadi wanita yang baik?" tanya nya mengusap rahang tegas chanyeol

"kau bahkan lebih dari baik buatku baek"

"terimakasih chanyeol"

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain dan tertawa bersama, ketepi pantai bahkan tadi mereka membeli gelang couple atas permintaan baekhee sih dan ia sangat senang ketika chanyeol menyetujuinya, mereka menikmati sunset berdua dan chanyeol memberika barang couple mereka yang kedua kali inii saking senang nya baekhee sampai terharu dan menangis memeluk chanyeol, sampai mereka berjalan keparkiran dan chanyeol seperti biasanya memasangkan helm dikepala calon istrinya itu, ia memeluk chanyeol dengan erat ketika menaiki motor.

" _baek apa kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku sangat mencintaimu"_

" _chanyeol, aku… ya aku mau"_

Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan chanyeol, bahkan ketika motor chanyeol dirasa berputar dan mereka terhempas dijalanan, ia melihat chanyeol bersimpah darah diujung sana dengan banyak orang mengerubunginya sama deperti dia disini yang merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya ia tersenyum ketika pandangan nya mengabur dan gelap. Baekhee kini telah memejamkan matanya

.

.

Barbulan bulan setelah kejadian itu chanyeol masih tetap menutup matanya, dia koma dan ini memasuki bulan kelima, seorang bertubuh mungil yang menemani disamping ranjang telah tertidur lelap sejak tadi layak nya seorang kekasih yang menunggu kekasihnya untuk bangun.

Mata bulat yang terpejam selama berbulan bulan akhirnya perlahan membuka, walaupun kepalanya sangat berat dan sakit ia tetap membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah tangan nya hangat, dilingkupi tangan seseorang. Ia merendahkan pandangan nya menemukan seseorang tertidur disisi ranjangnya. Sangat cantik dengan rambut merah itu, dan juga kelopakmata yang indah serta bibir semerah cherry yang sedikit terbuka seperti _**Baekhee nya**_ namun kali ini berbeda karna baekhee nya tak memiliki lagi rambut panjang nya, apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini? Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Baek…" katanya dengan suara serak

Tak lama mata itu terbuka sayu menatapnya, kemudian mata itu membola dan langsung menghambur memeluknya dan ada yang salah disini, dimana? Dimana dua tunjolan baekhee yang ia banggakan pada sehun ketika luhan tak memilikinya? Kenapa datar dan menghilang

"siapa kau?" tanya chanyeol lemah membuat si pemeluk melepas pelukan mereka dengan tak rela

"aku… kau tak mengingatku?"

"kau mirip dengan baekhee" orang itu hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian mengulas sebuah eye smile seperti yang sering dilakukan baekhee

"aku byun baekhyun"

"apa?"

Tbc

Apa ada yang minat buat dilanjut? Setidak nya jika ff inii layak untuk dibaca^^

Makasih teman teman


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Chanbaek

"siapa kau?" tanya chanyeol lemah membuat si pemeluk melepas pelukan mereka dengan tak rela

"aku… kau tak mengingatku?"

"kau mirip dengan baekhee" orang itu hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian mengulas sebuah eye smile seperti yang sering dilakukan baekhee

"aku byun baekhyun"

"apa?"

.

.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir keras setelah mengatakan 'apa' barusan, dan kini ia merasakan kepalanya bena- benar sakit semua membuatnya seperti tertekan bahkan ia tak tau dimana kekasihnya sekarang, dan kenapa pria mungil ini ada didepan nya dengan wajah mirip Baekhee, mereka hanya berbeda gender saja dan itu sangatlah membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Aaakh" Chanyeol mengerang ketika kepalanya berdenyut

"aku… aku akan penggilkan dokter"

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Chanie nya melupakan dia, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus memulai dari awal lagi sekarang? Dunia memang kejam bagi si mungil Byun.

"dokter! Park Chanyeol sudah sadar"

Tak hanya dokter yang berlarian kekamar Chanyeol tapi juga keluarganya yang berada diambang pintu rumah sakit, ibunya dan Jisung juga berlarian kedalam kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mengikuti dari belakang dengan lesunya, ia hanya berharap satu hal. Berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan menerimanya.

"Hyuuung!" Jisung berlari kearah Chanyeol selepas dokter memeriksa keadaan si pasien

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan balas memeluk adik kesayangan nya Park Jisung kecil yang amat lucu, bahkan Jisung menyukai Baekhee nya. Dasar Jisung ini.

Chanyeol kemudian memeluk ibunya dan berbicara alakadarnya seperi bila ditanya ia menjawab karna ia belum benar-benar terbiasa berbicara, ya bisa dibayangkan tertidur lima bulan lebih membuatmu blank bukan? Itulah mungkin yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi pikiran nya kembali terganggu ketika menyadari Baekhyun masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk lesu, anak itu seperti tidak asing baginya selain karna wajahnya mirip dengan Baekhee dia juga memiliki daya pikat tersendiri dimata Chanyeol hanya saja kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingat dia? Siapa Baekhyun? Jika dia tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol tidak mungin ia menemani Chanyeol dirumah sakit semalaman karna jelas ini masih pagi sekali.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"I-iya?"

"kemarilah" pinta Chanyeol pelan dan yang diminta hanya menurut dengannya

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol membuat ibu dan adik nya yang masih disana menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Chanyeol bingung

"Hyung tak mengenal Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Jisung

"ah bukan, kurasa aku hanya belum mengingatnya"

"dia adalah temanmu hyung"

"aku…aku temanmu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kenapa juga Baekhyun tampak ketakutan seperti itu? Ia bingung sekali dengan semua ini, Baekhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengakui kesalahan nya dikantor polisi saja. Ibu Chanyeol nampak membisikan sesuatu pada Jisung kemudian bocah kecil itu berdiri menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dikenakan pria cantik didepan nya

"Baek hyung antar aku jajan sebentar yuk" ajak Jisung dengan polosnya

"baiklah, ayo Jisung-ah"

"Jisung mau beli sosis bakso iikan hyung"

"iya... Jisung suka…." Suara mereka terdengar mengecil seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin menjauh. Chanyeol kemudian menatap ibunya meminta penjelasan

"kau tak mengenal dia Chanyeora?"

"entahlah bu, dia memag terasa tidak asing sih tapi sumpah aku tak ingat pernah mengenal dia"

"ibu juga tak pernah tau kau punya teman bernama Baekhyun, tapi dia itu anak yang baik. Awalnya ibu memang berpikir dia punya niat lain kesini tapi setelah ibu lihat ternyata dia sangat baik bahkan Jisung sangat senang padanya, besok akan ibu ceritakan sekarang istirahatlah"

"ibu Baekhee…"

"Istirahat dulu Chanyeora, ibu tau kau masih lelah" walau dalam hatinya masih mengganjal tapi Chanyeol tetap mematuhi perintah ibunya. Ia rasa pasti Baekhee nya sebentar lagi datang kesini untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit bersama adik Chanyeol, menemani bocah kecil itu memakan makanan nya dengan lahap disertai wajah berseri-seri miliknya. Baekhyun mengelus pelan rambut biru dongker bocah itu kemudian tersenyum

"Jisung suka sekali sosis bakso ikan ya?"

"iya hyung, dulu Baekhee nuna sering membelikan ini untuk Jisung juga"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kecut, kenapa selalu ada nama itu? 'Baekhee,Baekhee dan Baekhee" apa tak ada orang lain didunia ini selain Baekhee? Ia tidak membenci Baekhee hanya saja ia merasa menjadi entahlah ia merasa seakan Baekhee lebih baik dari pada siapapun didunia ini –tidak hanya dimata Chanyeol bahkan juga Jisung- membuatnya berkecil hati, begitulah singkatnya.

.

.

.

Tak seperti malam malam sebelumnya ketika Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol malam ini dia terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya, biasanya dia akan bercerita apa saja pada Jisung atau ibu Park tentang apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari itu tapi sekarang tidak dia hanya diam ketika merapikan nakas disebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol dan ia sangat risih karna si tampan terus saja memperhatikan nya ditambah dengan hujan deras diluar sana yang belum reda sejak tadi sore.

"kau tidak pulang Baekhyun-ssi?"

"aku… aku ingin disini dulu, lagi pula hujan nya belum reda"

"Baekhyun selalu menemanimu yeol, sebelum kau bangun juga dia selalu disini" jelas ibunya membuat Chanyeol paham alasan mengapa Baekhyun ada disana saat ia bangun tadi pagi, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham

"ibu kenapa Baekhee belum juga datang menemuiku?"

Ibu Chanyeol tampak menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu begitupun Baekhyun hanya Jisung yang tampak tenang disana membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung, ada apa? Kenapa ibunya hanya diam saja?

"Baekhee nuna sudah meninggal hyung" Jisung berkata santai seraya menguusap pelan lengan Chanyeol seakan ia memberikan kekatan pada kakak nya melalui usapan itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam,, dia membeku tapi sesaat kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Baekhyun dan ibunya menatap kaget

"kau pasti bercanda, tidak mana mungkin begitu"

"Chanyeora~" nada ibunya terdengar serius kemudian menatap Jisung dengan tatapan memohon

"ibu…" Chanyeol berkata lirih setelah menghentikan tawanya

"Jisungie keluar sebentar ya, mainlah diluar sebentar tapi jangan jauh-jauh" pinta ibunya pada Jisung

Jisung hanyalah anak berusia tujuh tahun yang belum paham betul dengan situasi disini, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semua ini, katakana saja semua ini teralau rumit bagi anak seusianya dan juga apa reaksi Chanyeol setelah ini juga tidak dapat dipastikan. Untung adiknya adalah anak yang penurut dengan mudahnya ia keluar ruangan setelah mengecup cepat pipi Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun secara bergantian

"Chanyeora~ ibu tau apa yang kau rasakan tapi…"

"tapi apa? Tapi Baekhee benar-benar pergi begitu? Dia pergi? Tidak pamit meninggalkan aku? Omong kosong macam apa itu hah?" suara Chanyeol meninggi membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh ibunya terurai.

"dia… dia memang pergi yeol-ah, kami semua juga tak menyangka dia akan pergi secepat itu, relakan dia Chanyeora~"

"tidak ini tidak mungkin hiks, ini tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol nampak frustasi dan berteriak dalam isakan-isakan kecil yang ia keluarkan

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan lirih, dia benar benar belum bisa melepaskan Baekhee rupanya.

"maafkan ibu yeol-ah tapi Baekhee yang memilih ini semua, ia tak ingin dirinya sakit lagi yeol bahkan jika ia memaksakan untuk hidup dengan semua alat bantu itu sama saja menyiksa nya lagi dan lagi"

"tidak… hiks.. tidak Baekhee, Baekhee ku" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya hingga rontok membuat ibunya menutup mulut dengan tangan, ia tak kuat melihat putra sulung nya seperti itu, ia melarikan diri berharap Chanyeol akan tenang dengan sendirinya

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghentikan Chanyeol, memegangi kedua tangan nya dengan susah payah, Chanyeol itu kuat sekali apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat Baekhyun kewalahan memeganginya

"hiks, Baekhee ku. Baekhee ku… Arrrggh" Chanyeol berteriak lagi membuat Baekhyun segera memeluknya dengan erat agar Chanyeol berhenti menyakiti diri nya sendiri

"hentikan Chanyeol, hentikan" pinta Baekhyun pelan seraya mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut menenangkan nya, ia tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa seperti ini. Jika saja ia dapat menggantikan rasa sakit itu maka ia siap untuk mengganikan segala rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Chanyeol

"Baek…" lirih Chanyeol padaya, balas memeluknya

Iya. Dia bahkan sangat tau 'baek' yang dipanggil oleh Chanyeol bukanlah dirinya melainkan Baekhee tapi jika dengan begitu Chanyeol dapat membagi rasa sakitnya maka ia rela menjadi Baekhee untuk Chanyeol.

"tenanglah Chanyeol, Ssstt ada aku disini tenanglah" ia terus mengusap pelan rambut Chanyeol memberikan ketenangan pada lelali yang dicintainya

Hening.

Bahkan sudah lebih tiga puluh menit mereka berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan serta rasa sakit dalam diam, yang terdengar hanya deru nafas mereka masing-masing saja. Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mungkin sudah tertidur, dia berusaha melepas dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur si tampan namun tanpa diduga Chanyeol malah menariknya ikut berbaring dikasur dan kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"temani aku Baek…. baekhyun" pinta Chanyeol pelan, kali ini bukan 'Baek' Baekhee lagi tapi namanya sendiri

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia merasa bahagia sekaligus lega sekarang walau ia tak tau apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sadar atau tidak. Tapi ia senang setidaknya ia tak mendengar Baekhee lagi dari Chanyeol menjelang tidurnya, ia kembali memeluk Chanyeol

"aku disini"

.

.

Mata bulatnya terbuka perlahan ketika sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela kamar inapnya, Chanyeol hendak duduk jika saja pelukan seseorang tidak menghentikan niatnya, dia merundukkan wajahnya menemukan seorang lelaki manis meringkuk dalam pelukan nya, lelaki yang semalam memeluknya sangat erat dan begitu menyayanginya, Chanyeol bersyukur dengan siapapun Baekhyun karna Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan perasaan nya menghangat walaupun ia belum bisa merelakan Baekhee nya pergi tapi setidaknya kehadiran Baekhyun membuatnya tenang, hanya saja Baekhyun membuatnya terus teringat pada sosok Baekhee.

"euughh" Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya kemudian menggesekan hidungnya dengan manja didada Chanyeol seakan dia adalah anak kucing. Manis sekali pikir Chanyeol dan memutuskan kembali memeluk lelaki mungil dihadapan nya

"ouh Chanie sudah bangun?" Baekhyun tebangun karenanya dan Chanyeol membolakan matanya

' _Aaah kau manis sekali Baekki, panggil aku Chanie ya. Kurasa itu akan terdengar manis"_

" _terserah kau saja. Toh kau itu Cuma…."_

"Arrrgh" Chanyeol berteriak kecil ketika kepalanya berdenyut seakan mengingat sesuatu, siapa tadi? ' _Baekki'_ panggilan macam apa itu? Dan dia Chanie?

"ouh Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja" tanya Baekhyun diliputi kecemasan,

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menjauh darinya, ia menunduk dalam, ia ingat ini bukanlah Chanie-nya dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, yang mencintai Baekhee bukan Baekhyun dan itu nyalinya kembali menciut, apa sesulit ini? Benar, harusnya ia tau dimana posisinya

"Menjauh dariku" kata Chanyeol dingin

"a-aku? Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi, tapi bisakah kau tak datang lagi padaku setelah ini?"

"C-chanyeol~"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatmu baekhyun-ssi, siapa kau? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Aku tak ingat kapan aku memiliki teman sepertimu, dengan nama sepertimu, aku tak ingat. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan mengatur nafasnya, barusan suaranya meninggi pada Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tak melihat Baekhyun ketika berbicara membuat hati si mungil Byun hancur karnanya, Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol

"aku… maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi tapi kehadiranmu disini hanya menambah bebanku, kau akan selalu mengingatkanku pada Baekhee dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan menganggap bahwa kau adalah Baekhee"

Hening

Tak lama terdengar isakan dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memandang kearahnya, Chanyeol sebenarnya tak ingin sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun. Dia senang ada Baekhyun disini hanya saja dia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun tersakiti karna ia tak bohong bahwa perasaan nya masih tersimpan utuh untuk wanitanya –Oh Baekhee-

"jika…" baekhyun menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskan nya "jika memang dengan menganggapku Baekhee membuatmu lebih baik maka bagilah rasa sakit yang kau rasakan denganku Chanyeora~"

"Baek…" Chanyeol hanya berucap lirih mendengar apa yang dikatakan lelaki mungil disampingnya

"Iya Chanyeol. Bagilah denganku, kita akan merasakan nya berdua. Jika kau tak bisa mencitaiku sebagai Baekhyun maka cintailah aku hiks… sebagai Baekhee"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun mirip sekali dengan Baekhee nya. Iya, mereka hanya beda gender ngomong-ngomong jadi Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuka dirinya. Membuka hatiya yang hancur dan merancangnya kembali bersama wanita oh bukan lelakinya – Byun Baekhyun

"baiklah, buat aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun walau aku tak bisa mengingat siapa kau dan mengapa kau melakukan ini. Maaf telah membuat air matamu terbuang karna aku" jelasnya

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ia mengangguk dengan semangat mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeo barusan. Setidaknya ia memiliki peluang untuk dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya

" _ **jika itu akan membuatmu bahagia maka aku akan selalu berada disampingmu walau kau mencintaiku sebagai orang lain Chanyeol" – Byun Baekhyun**_

 _Mereka berjalan beriringan dijalanan sepi malam itu, mereka pulang kerumah dengan jalan kaki seperti biasanya, ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan walau Chanyeol sudah meracau banyak padanya_

" _dulunya aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Baekhee baek, tapi setelah melihat anak itu begitu tulus dan juga pantang menyerah justru aku yang jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya"_

"… _."_

" _dia gadis yang manis dan baik"_

"… _."_

" _ah sudah sampai"_

 _Mereka memasuki sebuah flat kecil dan si mungil segera mengunci pintunya kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi, seusai membersihkan tubuhnya ia berbaring dikasur dan memejamkan mata_

" _selamat malam Baekki"_

" _malam Chanie"_

.

.

Ini terhitung semiggu setelah pulihnya Chanyeol dokter bilang ia sudah di izinkan pulang sekarang, tadi ibunya menelfon bahwa ibu tak bisa menjemputnya kerumah sakit karna Jisung menerima rapor kenaikan kelas jadi Chanyeol hanya pulang bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang lebih banyak diam tak seperti ketika dia sebelum koma dulu, Chanyeol juga pria yang kuat bahkan ia sudah bisa berlajan walau masih tertatih, mereka berhenti sejenak disebuah kursi taman karna Chanyeol bilang kaki kirinya sidikit keram.

"minumlah"

Baekhyun menyodorkan air mineral padanya dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyuman

"terimakasih baek"

"Mm"

"kakimu keram yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol

"sebelah kiri"

"sini aku pijit"

"jangan baek, ini tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga reda"

Chanyeol bukan orang yag suka dipaksa jadi Baekhyun duduk kembali disebelahnya memperhatikan Chanyeol mengusap pelan kaki kirinya, baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar

"jangan memperhatikanku terus"

"ah maaf"

"aku bukan nya risih, hanya saja aku belum terbiasa baek"

"iya Chanyeol aku tau"

"Haaa, kurasa kakiku sudah tak apa-apa ayo kita lanjut kedepan"

"baiklah, hati-hati Chan"

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dengan lembut, tampan sekali dia itu namun baru saja ia akan melangkah kan kaki seseorang datang dari depan memberikan bogem gratis di rahang nya membuat Baekhyun memekik keras

"CHANYEOL!"

"Ssst…" Chanyeol hanya meringis memegang rahangnya yang terasa bergeser. Sial dia memukul keras sekali

"aku menunggumu bangun hanya untuk memberimu hadiah itu Park, kau tak menepati janjimu padaku" kata orang itu dingin

'Sehun?"

"lama tak jumpa Chanyeora~"

Sehun mendekat kearahnya dan membantunya berdiri, setelah ia berdiri dengan benar lelaki putih itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol

"aku merindukanmu Chanyeora~ sangat"

Chanyeol hanya tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun padanya, tidak. Sehun tidak hanya merindukan dia

 _ **Sehun merindukan adiknya, Sehun merindukan Baekhee…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

TBC

.

.

.

Hikseu Chapter nya ancur banget, aku ngga tau harus nulis gimana tapi aku senang ternyata ada juga yang suka sama ff ini. Makasih banyak buat yang ngasih dukungan dengan bilang 'next' aja di kolom review aku udan seneng banget tau . Dan juga makasih buat yang udah mengkritik dan memberikan saran sama aku, aku baru aja belajar nulis dan aku senang ada yang ngasih saran bahkan kritik yang membangun. Aku harap banyak yang suka sama karya aku. Juga makasih buat yang udah ngefoll sama ngefav ff ini. Makasih banyak

Pembaca adalah semangat buat aku, silahkan review lagi kalau sekiranya ff ini masih menarik buat dibaca manteman.

Chanbaek is Real^^


	3. Chapter 3

5 bulan, bukan lah waktu yang lama untuk mengubah pribadi seseorang namun hal itu dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukannlah anak yang mudah diajak berteman, singkatnya dia sedikit tertutup apalagi pada orang baru yang dikenalnya. Sebuah takdir memang tak pernah bisa di elak kan tapi bisa kah ini disebut takdir?

.

 _Kembali pada hari dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhee pergi berkencan untuk terakhir kalinya, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat penting buat Chanyeol karna dihari itu Chanyeol berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melamar wanitanya, Oh Baekhee. Namun hari itu berubah mengerikan sekejap mata ketika motor yang dibawa Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil, Chanyeol merasakan dirinya melayang diudara sebelum akhirnya terhempas dengan keras menimbulkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia melirik keujung sana dimana kekasihnya tengah terbaring tak berdaya dikerumuni oleh orang-orang sama seperti dirinya saat ini dan terakhir Chanyeol merasakan pandangan nya blur dan ia tak lagi dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol membuka matanya, merasakan angin lembut membelai kulitnya. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit ataupun pandangan blur yang ada hanya dirinya yang berdiri ditepi jalan dan memandang kesekeliling nya, disana dirinya terbaring lemah tak berdaya dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan prihatin dan diujung sana pula kekasihnya tergeletak tak berdaya sama sepertinya dikerubungi banyak orang, ia masih belum sadar untuk menerjemahkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa ia ada disini sedangkan ia juga ada disana? Chanyeol merasakan seseorang berlari menembus tubuhnya dan ketika itu ia baru tersadar kejadian sebelum ini, dia kecelakaan dan kini ia berada diruang yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Ia menembus tubuh orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dan melihat betapa mengerikan nya kondisi dirinya sendiri disana, berlumuran darah dan luka-luka, ia memandang orang didepan nya dan melambaikan tangan didepan wajah orang itu._

" _hei, apa kau melihatku?"_

 _Hening_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari orang itu bahkan mereka tak saling tatap orang itu justru tengah memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terbaring dijalan, keadaan benar-benar kacau orang-orang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya ada yang menelpon ambulans, ada yang bergidik ngeri dan ada hanya memandangi nya saja._

 _Ketika Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar ia terus saja bertanya pada setiap orang yang lewat memastikan apakah ada yang melihatnya, namun hasil nya sama saja dengan nol karna tak satupun yang merespon nya, ia mulai frustasi dan ketakutan kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri seraya berjongkok ditepi jalan, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertabrakan dengan mata yang sangat indah seperti mata kekasihnya, mata bulan sabit yang indah mereka berpandangan cukup lama hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya_

" _apa kau bisa melihatku?"_

 _akhirnya si pemilik mata bulan sabit itu membuang pandangannya seakan ia tak melihat apa-apa tapi Chanyeol yakin sekali tadi anak itu memandang kearahnya, Chanyeol berdiri dan mengejar anak lelaki tadi yang tetap terlihat santai namun dingin meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Ia melewati sebuah rusun menaiki setiap anak tangga tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol sedikitpun tapi entah karna apa Chanyeol sangat ingin mengikuti anak lelaki ini, ia kemudian membuka sebuah pintu kamar dengan nomor 614 dan memasukinya berbalik hanya untuk mengunci pintu, anak itu melempar tas nya kesembarang arah kemudian langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut sampai kekepala, tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarnya itu dan juga Chanyeol menyadari tanpa ada orang disana, ia sendirian terisak dibawah selimut dengan tubuh bergetar. Chanyeol terhenyak melihat keadaan anak lelaki yang tampak rapuh tersebut ia bahkan lupa apa tujuan nya mengikuti anak ini sampai kerumahnya, ia hanya terduduk dan bersandar kepintu dengan tatapan kosong kemudian memejamkan matanya._

 _._

Mereka kembali duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit sesaat setelah Sehun datang memberikan bogem gratis pada Chanyeol, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas kasar diantara mereka. Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu Sehun mulai bicara bahkan setelah mereka duduk disana lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"aku… aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, aku pikir kau benar-benar akan mati" ucap Sehun penuh iba kepada sahabatnya sementara yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam dan menatap sahabatnya seakan mengatakan 'bukankah aku masih hidup?' tapi bahkan ia tak dapat mengatakan nya.

"Baekhee, dia memintaku untuk tetap menjagamu walau ia telah pergi…" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya diiringi setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya

"ia tetap menyayangi Chanyeol, dia meminta padaku agar kau tidak membencinya walaupun dia telah pergi meninggalkanmu, dia juga mengatakan padaku bahwa dia pergi karna dia memiliki alasan walau aku juga tak mengerti maksud nya apa"

Hening

Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka bardua, ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu percakapan penting diantara mereka karna Sehun dan Chanyeol butuh privasi terlebih lagi Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai seorang kenalan saat ini, tak lebih.

"aku permisi" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua

"kau mau kemana?"

"hanya membeli air mineral lagi, aku haus" bohongnya

"baiklah, aku menunggumu disini"

"Hn"

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun Chanyeol masih diam beberapa saat sampai ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun.

"kenapa dia pergi begitu cepat?" lirih Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya

"aku bahkan tak menyangka adik manisku melakukan hal itu padaku, dia jahat sekali meninggalkan ku, meninggalkan kami, dan meninggalkan kita"

"sebenarnya berapa lama aku tertidur? Hisk… aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya ketika terbanun dari tidurku… tapi yang aku temukan bukan dia Sehun" Chanyeol terisak disela kata-katanya

"masih cukup lama dia menemanimu, hari itu kau dinyatakan koma oleh dokter sedangkan dia sudah siuman hari itu. Ia meminta untuk tidur didekatmu hari itu hingga sebuah ranjang dipindahkan agar bersebelahan denganmu. Aku melihat bagaimana dia memandangimu sebelum tidurnya. Dia sangat menyayangimu yeol, hanya saja Baekhee mengalami kondisi yang cukup serius karna tubuhnya terhempas sangat keras saat itu, diluar ia baik baik saja tapi didalam ia menahan sakitnya bahkan saat tidur saat itu dia berkeringat menahan sakit"

Sehun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak hanya untuk mengambil nafas karna demi apa rasanya menyesakkan mengingat bagaimana adik kesayangan nya meninggalkannya.

"kami menyayangi dia yeol, kita menyayangi dan tak ingin dia pergi hanya saja jika kita memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal maka ia akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari pada itu. Dia yang meminta untuk pergi dan dia menitipkan apa yang dia cintai pada kami yeol. Dia mencintaimu dan dia pergi bukan karna dia tak menyayangimu"

Sehun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol memberikan pengertian pada sahabatnya yang sangat rapuh sekarang, bahkan ia tak pernah melihat Park Chanyeol selemah ini.

.

Ditempat lain Baekhyun hanya diam melihat betapa hancurnya Chanyeol dari kejauhan, benar kata orang bahwa _**cinta dapat mengubah segalanya**_ bahkan ia telah merasakan nya sendiri, Baekhyun hidup keras sejak kecil dengan ayah tiri dan ibunya, setiap hari dipukuli teman-teman nya disekolah ditambah lagi sesak ketika ia mendengar ibunya diteriaki oleh lelaki brengsek itu dengan kata kata yang tak sepantas nya, ia hanya ingin menjauh dari semua masalah yang datang dalam hidupnya tapi semua rencana nya kacau balau sejak ia bertemu _Park Chanyeol_ yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan kembali membuka hatinya. _Baekhyun juga tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika bukan untuk orang yang disayanginya._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sesak yang kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sakit tentu saja ketika mengingat masa lalu yang tak ada indah-indah nya untuk dikenang, ia melangkah membawa botol air mineral kepada Chanyeol dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah seorang diri dikursi taman.

"diamana temanmu?"

"dia sudah pulang"

"Hn, kau mau minum lagi?"

"tidak _baek_ , ayo kita pulang"

"baiklah, tapi apakah wajahmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn, hanya sedikit nyeri"

"nanti aku obati"

"iya"

.

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kontrakan kecil seperti halnya yang dimiliki oleh anak-anak lelaki dewasa pada umumnya, Chanyeol juga memiliki yang seperti itu tempat beristirahat bila dia tidak pulang kerumah ibunya ditengah kepadatan jadwal kuliah nya karna jarak kampus dan rumahnya tidaklah dekat paling-paling Chanyeol akan pulang jika hari libur datang. Baekhyun berjalan duluan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya namun yang membuat Chanyeol heran kenapa Baekhyun hafal jalan ke kontrakan nya atau mungkin sewaktu ia tak sadar Baekhyun pernah diajak oleh ibunya kesana, entahlah yang pasti ia terus menjaga untuk berpikir positif karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik dan menggemaskan.

" _baek,_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"iya?"

"apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

"Mm, itu… aku… ya tentu saja, aku kesini bersama Jisung"

Chanyeol hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya, mereka memasuki sebuah pintu dengan cat putih Chanyeol langsung mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah sementara Baekhyun yang hendak menyelonong masuk begitu saja tersadar dan mengikuti Chanyeol mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"sini ku obati lukamu"

"Hn"

Chanyeol menurut ketika Baekhyun memintanya duduk dan mengobati luka dirahang nya akibat tinjuan Sehun tadi, Baekhyun mengolesnya dengan sangat lembut sampai Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit saking lembutnya, Baekhyun benar benar anak yang baik membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"kenapa tersenyum?"

"tidak apa-apa hanya ingin saja"

Baekhyun tak lagi menanggapi Chanyeol dan kembali mengoles luka lebam diwajah tampan Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia sangat gugup sekarang tapi dia berusaha menahan nya, ketika Baekhyun menyimpan obat kedalam kotak p3k nya ia mendengar perut Chanyeol berbunyi, tidak keras sih tapi karna hanya mereka berdua disana terdengar jelaslah bunyi perut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dibalas senyuman canggung dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan kemudian meletakkan barang barang yang dibawa Chanyeol dari rumah sakit seperti beberapa baju dan obatnya kemudian beralih membawa belanjaan menuju dapur.

"aku akan memasak, kau tunggu saja disana"

"baiklah"

" _seperti ini rumahnya saja"_ batin Chanyeol

Baekhyun mulai menanak nasi dan menyediakan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya, Baekhyun akan memasak bibimbap katanya biar special dihari kepulangan Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah bersandar pada pintu dapur tengah memperhatikannya, sontak dia melempar pandangan nya seolah mencari sesuatu, apasaja asal tidak dengan mata Chanyeol.

"kau masak apa?"

"bibimbap"

"kau bisa membuatnya?"

"lumayan, aku tak yakin dengan rasanya"

"aku menunggu disini saja"

"kenapa tidak diluar saja?"

"ini rumahku ngomong-ngomong, mau aku menunggu di kamar mandi juga tak akan masalah"

"maaf"

"untuk?"

"karna aku lancing dirumahmu"

"santai saja, bukankah kita berteman baik?"

"I-iya"

"baguslah, lanjutkan memasakmu, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"kalau kau bisa mengupas bawang?"

"bukan masalah"

Mereka memasak dalam diam dan juga canggung, terutama Baekhyun ia bahkan gugup karna berhadapan dengan 'Chanyeol' sekarang, ia merasa seakan-akan Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan setiap gerakan nya sampai ketika dia mengangkat masakan dari dalam panci tangan nya bersentuhan dengan panci panas tersebut.

"Aakh" Baekhyun sedikit menjerit karna panci panas itu mengenai tangan nya

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pa-nas" ucapan nya terputus dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"sini biar aku saja"

Chanyeol menggeser tubuh Baekhyun mengambil alih acara menyalin makanan didalam panci dengan telaten memasukkan nya kedalam piring kemudian meletakkan nya dimeja makan. Baekhyun sudah duduk dikursi meja makan sambil terus meniup tangan nya tanpa sadar Chanyeol melewatinya, Chanyeol keluar dapur meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dalam keadaan bingung, kenapa Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Baekhyun berhenti meniup tangan nya dan menatap kosong kedepan, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar namun kemudian Chanyeol datang dan berjongkok didepan nya membawa tangan lentiknya kedepan wajah Chanyeol meniupnya perlahan-lahan dan mengolesinya dengan _salep_ yang terasa dingin dikulitnya yang terbakar

"lain kali hati-hati" ucap Chanyeol perhatian membuat ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perut Baekhyun

"I-iya Chanyeol"

"kau…" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan nya dan kembali mengoles dengan perlahan obat ditangan Baekhyun

"berapa usiamu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Sembilan belas tahun, kenapa?"

"hah?"

"kenapa?" ulang Baekhyun bertanya

"kau tidak sedang membohongiku _baek_?"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku kelihatan lebih tua?"

"tidak, aku pikir kau bocah SMA"

" _kau pikir aku seumuran Baekhee mu begitu?"_ Baekhyun menjawab dalam hatinya

"…."

"ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya"

Chanyeol berdiri kemudian duduk didepan Baekhyun memakan makanan nya, Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol yang sedang makan dengan wajah sedikit merona mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol meniup dan mengobati lukanya

"kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan lelaki manis didepan nya

"eh? Iya aku akan makan tentu saja"

"ini enak kok"

"benarkah?"

"Hn, kau pintar memasak ya _baek_ "

"terimakasih"

Baekhyun senang sekali dipuji oleh Chanyeol, ayolah siapa yang tidak senang dipuji oleh orang yang dicintainya? Tapi yang membuatnya tak senang adalah kenyataan bahwa namanya sama dengan mantan kekasih Chanyeol, ia ragu yang dikatakan oleh lelaki tampan didepan nya bukan lah 'baek' dirinya melainkan 'baek' yang masih dicintainya 'Baekhee'

"kenapa melamun lagi?" untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkanmu" jujur sekali Byun

Diluar dugaan nya Chanyeol malah tersenyum lembut padanya, dia pikir Chanyeol akan heran kenapa dia memikirkan Chanyeol, apa urusan nya dengan Chanyeol atau semacamnya, ternyata tidak

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja kok" Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun memciptakan rona merah yang cukup kentara dipipi Baekhyun.

"A-aku permisi kekamar mandi" elak Baekhyun buru-buru kemudian memasuki kamar mandi dengan wajah semerah tomat

Baekhyun langsung menyalakan keran _wastafel_ kemudian mencuci wajahnya yang sangat merah, bahkan ia membiarkan air mengalir diwajahnya beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan rasa panas diwajahnya, ini sangat memalukan jika Chanyeol melihatnya dan satu-satunya jalan adalah lari dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kedalam cermin pantulan dirinya yang menggelikan

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengalami hal seperti ini ngomong-ngomong karna dulu dia juga pernah merasakan panas diseluruh wajahnya dan wajahnya semerah saga ketika itu dan dia memang melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang untuk mengantisipasinya.

 _Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa sebungkus roti isi kedalamnya, ini seharusnya sudah jam tidur tapi Baekhyun malah baru pulang kekamarnya. Seperti biasanya dia akan mengunnci pintu kamar kemudian membuka sepatu tanpa mengganti dengan sandal rumah dan tanpa menghidupkan lampu berjalan menuju ranjang nya. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disana setelah melempar asal roti isi didalam bag paper kesisi atas ranjangnya, ia melirik jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam kemudian memejamkan matanya menghembuskan nafas lelah._

" _kau terbiasa sekali ya tidak menghidupkan lampu ketika sampai disini, disini bagaikan rumah tak berpenghuni sepanjang hari lampunya dimatikan kau tau, yang ada hanya cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidurmu itu saja" ujar Chanyeol bergidik ngeri_

" _diam kau" Baekhyun hanya membalas dingin tak ingin meladeni Chanyeol lebih lanjut, ia sungguh lelah sekarang_

" _kamar yang menyeramkan"_

" _lalu apa? Kau takut?"_

" _tidak hanya ngeri saja, soalnya di film film horror hantu kan senang sekali berada ditempat gelap"_

" _ngeri apanya, kau sendiri juga hantu"_

" _setidaknya aku lebih tampan ketimbang hantu di film horror"_

" _terserah kau saja, aku lelah"_

" _ayolah, kau bahkan belum makan Baekhyun makanlah dulu baru tidur, nnanti kau tambah kurus loh"_

" _seperti kau peduli saja"_

" _hei aku memang peduli"_

" _baiklah, baiklah" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah kemudian menggapai bag paper berisi roti isi nya, ketika ia hendak membuka bungkus roti itu tiba-tiba saja lampu nya menyala_

' _klik'_

" _matikan" perintah Baekhyun tak jadi membuka bungkus rotinya_

" _nanti kalau kau tersedak saat makan dalam gelap bagaimana?"_

" _kubilang matikan Park Chanyeol" suara Baekhyun meninnggi membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat mematikan lampu yang ada diruangan tersebut_

" _kau ini kenapa sih?"_

" _aku benci jika lampu dinyalakan, semua akan terlihat jelas" jelasnya dingin_

" _oke, maafkan aku. Sekarang makan rotimu"_

" _tanpa kau suruh juga akan kumakan, aku lapar"_

" _baiklah"_

" _aku tak suka gelap ngomong-ngomong"_

" _kenapa? Kau ketakutan? Seperti wanita saja"_

" _tidak bukan begitu, gelap membuat nafasku tak beraturan"_

" _lalu sekarang?"_

" _bukankah sekarang aku bukan manusia, jadi kurasa itu hanya berpengaruh pada tubuhku"_

" _Hn" baekhyun hanya menanggapi sekedarnya saja melanjutkan acara makan rotinya_

 _Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya Chanyeol hanya memandangi bagaimana Baekhyun memakan roti tersebut dengan seksama_

" _enak ya?"_

" _biasa saja"_

" _jawabanmu ketus sekali baek, padahal kau itu manis"_

" _aku lelaki Chanyeol, aku tampan" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibbirnya kesal_

" _Aah kau manis sekali Baekki,, panggil aku Chanie ya. Kurasa itu akan terdengar manis"_

" _terserah kau saja, toh kau itu cuma hantu"_

" _hantu yang tampan"_

 _Baekhyun tak mempedulikan Chanyeol lagi, bukan nya tak suka hanya saja Baekhyun memang orang yang seperti itu. Dia anak pendiam dan dingin._

" _kau makan belepotan sekali sih"_

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika Chanyeol menjilati isi roti yang tersisa disudut bibirnya. Baekhyun menegang mengngat ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia baru saja memberikan nya pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia terdiam sejenak mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi_

" _sialan kau Park!"_

 _Baekhyun melempar sisa roti ditangan nya kewajah Chanyeol dengan kesal, ia segera berlari kekamar mandi menghindari Chanyeol agar tak melihat wajahnya yang seperti tomat busuk tersebut, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Baekhyun yang lari kekamar mandi._

" _manisnya dia" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum senyum tak jelas_

 _._

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi Chanyeol sudah tidak ada didapur lagi, sepertinya si tiang itu sudah keluar dan juga sudah membersihkan bekas makan nya, disana masih tersisa sepiring lagi untuk Baekhyun, ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan memakan dengan perlahan masakan nya. Chanyeol tidak bohong masakan nya memang lezat ternyata, ia memakan masakan nya sambil sesekali mengulum senyum tersipu.

Hari beranjak malam, ketika Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol menonton tv bersama diruang tengah, suasana canggung kembali tercipta tak kala diantara mereka tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sejak setengah jam lalu bahkan acara komedi didalam televise tersebut hanya mereka iringi dengan tawa hambar menghilangkan kecanggungan masing-masingnya

" _baek?_ "

"iya?"

"kau tidak pulang?"

"kau mengusirku?" Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol buru-buru mengatakan maksud pertanyaan nya

"bukan, bukan begitu hanya saja aku takut orang tuamu memarahimu karna tak pulang ini sudah malam"

"tidak, mereka tak akan peduli padaku"

" _baek,_ kenapa bicara begitu?"

"tak apa, bolehkah aku menginap disini, kumohon"

"oke. Selama yang kau mau"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai dan jawaban nya barusan membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main, apa dia bilang? Selama yang kau mau? Artinya Baekhyun boleh tinggal disini begitu, oh sepertinya _dewi fortuna_ sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih"

"Hn, bukankah kita teman?" tanpa ia duga Chanyeol balas memeluknya dan mengusap pelan punggung Bekhyun dengan sayang, memberikan kenyamanan yang luar biasa untuk simungil Byun

.

Terlihat seorang anak berambut dongker duduk diantara tiga orang yang tengah berbincang disebuah kafe. Keduanya menikmati secangkir kopi dan berbincang-bincang ramah.

"maaf aku tadi memukul anakmu bibi"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sehuna, kurasa kau hanya kecewa pada Chanyeol, iya kan?"

"kurasa Sehun hanya menyampaikan perasaan nya bi, maafkan dia ya"

"tak apa Luhana lagipula Chanyeol juga tak apa-apa kan"

"tetap saja aku tak enak hati bi" Ucap Sehun menggaruk kepalanya canggung

"kurasa Chanyeol senang bisa bertemu denganmu Huna"

"Hn, dia tadi menangis bibi"

"apa karna Sehun hyung memukulnya?" tanya Jisung polos

"haha iya Jisungi, Chan hyung menangis karna Sehun hyung mamukulnya sangat keras" ujar Luhan tersenyum manis

"lain kali jangan memukuli hyung Jisung ya Sehun hyung, dia kan baru sembuh"

"tidak akan Jisungie, janji deh"

"bagus" Jisung tersenyum mencairkan suasana canggung diantara tiga orang disekitarnya

"ngomong-ngomong bi, teman Chanyeol itu baik sekali ya" Sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan

"maksudmu Baekhyun? Ah dia memang anak yang baik"

"aku belum pernah mengenalnya dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah menceritakan seorang bernama Baekhyun padaku"

"dia juga manis, mirip Baekhee" ucap Luhan

"tapi kan dia laki-laki hyung" Jisung kembali protes ditengah pembicaraan mereka membuat Sehun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman remeh

"habiskan makanan mu Jisung" tegus ibuunya

"Umm" bukankah sudah dikatakan Jisung itu anak yang penurut?

"aku juga sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, dia datang tiba-tiba dalam hidup putraku ketika Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, awalnya bibi juga ingin mempertanyakan pada Baekhyun tapi melihat dia begitu baik dan tulus merawat Chanyeol membuat bibi membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Biarkan dia datang sebagai penyemangat baru buat Chanyeol, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Chanyeol"

"ya bibi benar, Chanyeol seharusnya mendapatkan teman setelahh kepergian Baekhee"

"tapi masalahnya Chanyeol itu _straight_ Sehuna"

Nyonya Park tertunduk lesu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia ingat anaknya bukanlah orang seperti Sehun dan Luhan karna sebelumnya Chanyeol memliki kekasih seorang wanita

Benar Chanyeol itu _straight_ itulah sebabnya dia tak merasa risih dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk ataupun memperhatikan nya, dan juga dia tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari rona merah dipipi Baekhyun ketika ia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Baekhyun memerah

"tidak bi, dia bisex" jelas Sehun penuh keyakinan membuat nyonya Park dan Luhan menoleh bingung kearahnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai manteman semua, aku balik lagi sama Chapter 3 gaje aku^^

Aku baca dikotak review banyak yang bingung sama cerita aku ya? Maaf kan aku udah bilang kalau ff ini abal-abal tapi ngga apa-apa itu juga masih permulaan dan aku harap setelah baca chapter ini ngga ada lagi yang bingung sama ceritanya, dan soal pemilihan kata yang agak berbelit maaf juga ya manteman aku kan masih baru soalnya jadi aku belum terlalu mahir milih kata-katanya itu loh.

Aku senang banget ada yang baca ff aku, makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview,foll, sama fav ff aku. Semoga nambah sama chapter ini. Hehe makasih banget ya semua dukungan nya, makasih buat yang udah mengkritik dan member saran juga maaf buat typo nya yang masih tak terkendali.

Terus special thank's buat author kesayangan yang udah mendukung aku, buat kakak **blood type-B, Gloomy rosemary** **, cactus93** **, sama Kang Seulla.**

Ailofyu all. Chanbaek is real


	4. Chapter 4

Hai^^ aku bawa chapter 4 BAEK2, maaf sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf ngerubah rate ff ini jadi M alasan nya karna memang **nanti** aka nada M scane nya disini. Ada yg bilang ampe chapter 3 belom ada tanda-tanda rate M, emang sih karna aku bikin nya bertahap ngga langsung ke inti gitu aja. Maaf ya buat yg bingung

"tapi masalahnya Chanyeol itu _straight_ Sehuna"

Nyonya Park tertunduk lesu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia ingat anaknya bukanlah orang seperti Sehun dan Luhan karna sebelumnya Chanyeol memliki kekasih seorang wanita

Benar Chanyeol itu _straight_ itulah sebabnya dia tak merasa risih dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk ataupun memperhatikan nya, dan juga dia tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari rona merah dipipi Baekhyun ketika ia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Baekhyun memerah

"tidak bi, dia bisex" jelas Sehun penuh keyakinan membuat nyonya Park dan Luhan menoleh bingung kearahnya

.

.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur disebelahnya, entah kenapa hatinya menghangat memperhatikan wajah lelaki disampingnya ini seakan ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama, ia berusaha mengingatnya namun yang ada kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

" _aku benci orangtuaku…hiks"_

" _bisakah kau mencintaiku sebagai Baekhyun bukan Baekhee?"_

"akkh" Chanyeol meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut ketika mengingat hal itu, ia bingung dengan untaian kata-kata yang baru saja diingatnya, karna itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur kepalaya masih berdenyut setelah ingatan tersebut kembali.

Pagi menjelang dirumah itu, ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya ia tak menemukan Baekhyun disampingnya, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dimana Baekhyun sekarang ini

"kau sudah bangun?" suara yg berasal dari pintu membuyarkan lamunan nya

"oh? Pagi Baekhyun"

"aku baru saja menyiapkan sarapan"

"benarkah? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar"

"Mm, makanlah"

Chanyeol berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menyusul Baekhyun kedapur. Ia mengambil helaian roti panggang dengan selai diatas meja kemudian memakannya dan memandang Baekhyun yang ternyata juga memandangnya, sontak Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya salah tingkah

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya

"tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget"

"kau kira aku hantu apa sampai kau kaget"

"Mm Chanyeol?"

"iya?"

"apa kau merindukan dia?"

"siapa?"

"Baekhee…?" suara Baekhyun mengecil ketika menyebut nama tersebut dengan hati-hati

"bohong jika aku bilang tidak, kenapa memang nya?"

"aku juga merindukan dia"

"kau mengenalnya?"

"tidak, hanya sekedar tau dia saja"

"aku kira kau kenal dia"

"tidak, tentu saja belum"

"belum dan tak akan pernah lagi baek, dia sudah pergi"

Chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan dengan malas, topic pembicaraan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan baginya topic itu hanya membuatnya semakin merindukan Baekhee saja

 _Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dengan malas didalam kamar sempit Baekhyun, anak itu entah kemana meninggalkan nya dipagi buta dengan lampu yang masih dimatikan seperti biasa, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mengingat Baekhyun dan kesimpulan yang dia ambil adalah dia tertarik pada Baekhyun tapi bukankah Baekhyun itu laki-laki? Chanyeol pikir awalnya dia merasakan hal tersebut hanya karna Baekhyun mirip dengan Baekhee namun dia sadari setelah 3 bulan bersama Baekhyun dia mulai kehilangan Baekhee dan terus memikirkan Baekhyun._

" _Kemana sih anak itu?" chanyeol berjalan mengitari rumah Baekhyun karna apapun yang dia sentuh akan tembus maka dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat saja siapa tau ada hal yang menarik_

 _Sebuah buku terletak diatas meja dengan pulpen yang masih berada diatas diterangi lampu belajar yang mulai meredup kata demi kata didalam buku tersebut membuat Chanyeol membolakan matanya_

 _ **Dia datang menemani sepiku, aku tidak tau kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat matanya memandangiku padahal aku tau bahwa dia itu hantu, sial sekali memang! Hal yang membuatku kesal bukan hanya masalah jantung sebenarnya tapi masalah dia dan aku bisa bersentuhan seperti kemarin dia mengambil roti dimulutku, wajahku jadi semerah tomat. Aku sampai lupa bahwa tadi aku mengunjungi dia di rumah sakit rencananya besok pulang kuliah aku juga akan kesana, aku malas sekali mengajak dia namti dia malah kepedean aku menyukainya**_ _walau memang iya sih sebenarnya_ _ **adik nya yang bernama Jisung juga sangat manis penurut pula, tapi satu hal yang aku takutkan adalah ketika dia sadar nanti dia justru tak mengingatku…**_

 _Deretan kata-kata tersebut membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut *setidaknya hantu punya perasaan* Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya melihat-lihat hal lain walaupun dia masih memikirkan kata-kata tadi sebenarnya_

 _Jam-jam membosankan berlalu begitu cepat dan ketika hari beranjak sore Chanyeol malah dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka keras dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha menutup pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga sementara seseorang diluar sana terus mendorongnya dengan seringaian bodohnya lagi Chanyeol hanya membatu melihat kejadian tersebut_

" _pergilah ayah…hiks"_

" _kau sangat manis Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan tubuhmu hn?"_

" _hiks…aku anak mu brengsek!" maki Baekhyun masih mendorong pintu tersebut_

" _anak tiri, kau hanya anak ibu bodoh yang berusaha menjualmu"_

" _jangan mengatainya!" jerit Baekhyun mendorong dengan keras membuat pintu terkunci diirigi makian ayah nya dari luar sana_

" _hiks…" baekhyun terduduk dibelakang pintu sambil memegangi tangan nya_

" _baek.." Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekyun dengan wajah mengiba_

" _jangan kasihani aku Chanyeol, hiks… kau lihat? Aku membencinya"_

" _Baekhyun.. aku tidak mengasihanimu atau apa, Ssstt jangan menangis" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dalam pelukan nya menenangkan_

" _hiiks..sakiitt~ Chanyeol tanganku memar hiks" Baekhyun melihatkan tangan nya yang memar pada Chanyeol pura-pura mengadu_

" _Ssst tidak apa-apa sini aku obati, jangan menangis Baek"_

 _Chanyeol tau tangisan Baekhyun lebih dari itu, lebih dari tangan nya yang memar. Orang tua yang sungguh tidak baik sampai tega ingin 'mencoba' anak nya sendiri pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh lemah Baekhyun menuju ranjangnya, tidak lupa meminjam tangan si kecil untuk menyalakan lampu karna tadi sangat gelap, chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian hendak berdiri namun tanpa disangka Baekhyun menahannya._

" _temani..aku"_

" _Hn, baiklah"_

 _Mereka berbaring berdua disana dengan saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan yang sama, chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun yang kembali bergetar dalam pelukan mereka_

" _aku benci orangtuaku…hiks"_

" _kenapa?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak membuat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bisa mempercayai Chanyeol selama ini dia tak pernah terbuka dengan orang lain tapi Chanyeol? Chanyeol berbeda karna Baekhyun menyukainya, suka berada didekatnya_

" _bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"_

" _Hn,kurasa jika kau percaya aku tak akan menyia-nyia kan apa yang telah kau berikan"_

" _terimakasih Chanyeol"_

" _Jadi?"_

 _Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mulai bercerita dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sementara Chanyeol memeluknya dan menghapus air mata tersebut sesekali_

" _ayahku meninggalkan aku ketika berpisah dengan ibu saat aku masih balita, aku beranjak dewasa dibawah pengawasan ibuku, ketika usiaku enam tahun ibuku menikah dengan si brengsek tadi aku tak tau apa artinnya menikah karna itu aku bahagia ketika melihat ibuku bahagia tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama ketika aku berada disekolah menengah pertama si brengsek itu mulai kurang ajar padaku, ketika ibuku tidak ada dirumah dia akan menyentuhku, menyentuh hal-hal pribadiku sementara aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melawan ketika aku memasuki sekolah menengah atas aku meminta ibu agar mengizinkanku tinggal sendirian sejak saat itu dia semakin menggila dan yang membuatku sedih adalah ketika melihat ibuku diam saja aku disentuh olehnya tadi.. hiks…" baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya_

" _aku lari kesini andai kau tidak ada mungkin aku hanya akan menangis berhari-hari didepan pintu itu Chanyeol…hiks.. mereka jahat sekali…"_

" _tenanglah Baek, ada aku disini"_

" _terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks"_

 _Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar kata-kata tersebut, kata yang pernah dikatakan Baekhee nya dulu kata yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat dan ketika dia mendengarnya dari Baekhyun kenapa rasanya sama? Walau Baekhyun adalah lelaki bukan wanita?_

" _aku juga mencintaimu baek"_

 _Balasnya menyamankan posisi mereka berdua, ketika itulah air mata Baekhyun semakin banyak keluar rasanya nyaman dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan 'baek' bukan untuknya tapi untuk 'baekhee' mereka berdua adalah orang yang berbeda bukan orang yang sama._

" _bisakah kau mencintaiku sebagai Baekhyun bukan Baekhee?"_

"… _."_

 _Hening_

 _Tak ada jawaban_

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah merapikan lemari mereka, hari ini Baekhyun pindah kerumah Chanyeol, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua setelah akhirnya Baekhyun kembali menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Chanyeol, bukan untuk mendapatkan simpati Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun berusaha agar lelaki tersebut mengingatnya, diluar dugaan Chanyeol justru mengajaknya tinggal bersama dan berjanji akan melindungi Baekhyun dari ayahnya. Hatinya menghangat melihat Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya

Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya ketika meletakkan buku ditempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau olehnya

"tubuhmu kelihatan baek" ujar Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya yang sontak membuat Baekhyun merinding geli karna tak ada pakaian yang menghalangi kulit mereka

"i-iya"

"nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"kau melihatnya Chanyeol"

"kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa"

"lalu? Bukankah hanya kau yang ada disini?"

"hei, tetangga kita itu gay dan mereka adalah para same menyebalkan"

"mereka tak akan melihatku Chanyeol ini didalam rumah"

"siapa tau saja mereka mengintip"

"kau berlebihan Chanyeol"

"aku tidak, aku begini karna aku menyayangimu tau, atau jangan-jangan kau malah suka mereka memperhatikan tubuhmu itu ya?"

"Chanyeol!"

"makanya aku mengingatkan"

"…."

"hei kau marah?"

"tidak" jawab Baekhyun singkat dengan tangan mengepal seraya merundukkan kepalanya

"baekhyun?"

"…."

"aku hanya bercanda baek"

"hiks… serendah itukah aku dimatamu?"

"ya ampun Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda sungguh"

"aku memang tidak tertarik pada wanita Chanyeol tapi aku juga tak akan memberikan tubuhku pada sembarangan pria kau tau"

"Baekhyun maafkan aku menyakitimu"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sayang mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar karna tangisan.

"aku minta maaf. Oke"

"hiks…"

"baekhyun maafkan aku"

"iya..hiks… jangan katakana hal semacam itu lagi"

"tidak, aku janji"

Mereka berpelukan lama sekali karna sama-sama merasa nyaman diantaranya

.

Siang itu tak seperti biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaikan mereka sedang perang dingin hanya karna acara tv yang mereka tonton ingin berbeda

"padahal kau setiap hari melihat mereka bukan"

"tapi Chanyeol satu episode saja tertinggal aku tidak akan mengerti lagi alur ceritanya"

"apanya yang tidak mengerti? Itu hanya menceritakan bagaimana si Habaek turun kebumi bukan?"

"tidak! Lagi pula apa enak nya nonton bola?"

"itulah tontonan lelaki Baekhyun"

"kau pikir tak ada lelaki nonton drama korea begitu?"

"Aaah entahlah, menyebalkan kau!" bentak Chanyeol melepas remote tv yang tadi mereka perebutkan dengan kasar

"Chanyeol…"

"aku keluar" Chanyeol beranjak mengambil mantelnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar

"diluar dingin yeol"

"masa bodo, pedulikan saja Habek mu itu"

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun terus memanggil tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol yang tetap melangkah keluar dengan kesal

Langkah kaki berat ditengah salju yang dingin, walau berat tapi sipemilik kaki tersebut tetap dengan santai melangkah dibalik jaket tebal yang membuungkus tubuhnya. Chanyeol berhenti ketika dia melihat took roti isi didepan nya bukan karna rotinya namun karna melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan dua pelanggan disebrang sana s _ama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun saat itu_ hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kapan dan dengan siapa?

"yeol? Chanyeol~"

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol setengah berlari menyongsong Luhan didepan sana

"mau kemana?" tanya Luhan menyamai langkahnya dengan kaki panjang Chanyeol

"berjalan-jalan sebentar, dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun disana membeli roti isi, kami sebenarnya sudah akan pulang. Kau dengan siapa?"

"sedirian, kenapa?"

"dimana si _puppy_ itu?"

"baekhyun?"

"iya, siapa lagi"

"dia dirumah"

"kau mengizinkan nya tinggal bersamamu?"

"Hn, bahkan bulan lalu dia bisa dikatakan pindah total kerumahku karna dia membawa semua barangnya kesana"

"sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal berdua?"

"sekitar satu bulan dua minggu"

"wow, kurasa kalian akan cocok…"

Luhan menghentikan ucapan nya ketika melihat kerutan diwajah Chanyeol

"menjadi teman, ya teman"

"kau lupa ya aku tak sepertimu dan Sehun"

"yaa.. hanya saja tak akan salah jika kau mencoba"

"aku tidak tertarik"

"hei bro kau yakin? Ingat saat kau menangkapku habis bercinta dengan luhan saat itu? Wajahmu bahkan memerah memandangi paha rusaku"

"sehun!" Luhan melotot

"aku hanya malu" elak Chanyeol

"mengelak saja terus" desak Sehun

"Aah menyebalkan kau! Minggir aku mau beli roti juga"

"hei kenapa jadi marah sih?"

"kubilang minggir"

"sejak kapan kau menyukai roti Chanyeol?"

"heh? Bukan untukku"

"untuk Baekhyun?"

"menurutmu?" Chanyeol menyenggol pelan bahu Sehun dengan angkuh

"cih! Dasar"

Pintu rumah terbuka pelan entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun dia justru berpura-pura tidur di sofa entahlah bertemu Chanyeol selalu membuatnya gugup dan canggung

"astaga anak ini.." gerutu Chanyeol meletakkan roti isi nya diatas meja

"Ouh, dia ternyata berat juga"

Chanyeol mengangkatnya kemudian membawanya menuju kamar, membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati agar tak mengganggu tidur baekhyun, Chanyeol tertegun memandang wajah polos Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur benar-benar seperti _puppy_ yang sedang tertidur, imut menggemaskan

Merasa Chanyeol telah pergi Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya dan sialnya langsung beradu dengan Chanyeol yang memandanginya buru buru Baekhyun menutup matanya lagi

"eh? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan

"…."

"aku yakin tadi kau membuka matamu" tunjuk Chanyeol didepan wajah Baekhyun

"…."

"menyebalkan" gerutu Chanyeol beranjak pergi

Ketika itulah Baekhyun menarik tangan nya hingga ikut berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dengan possesif Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan mata masih tertutup ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah terkejut Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir tebal tersebut, menempel cukup lama kemudian dipisahkan oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dipipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertegun, bibir Baekhyun begitu lembut dan ciuman mereka terasa begitu polos Chanyeol menyukai ini semua, menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun memeluknya dengan possesif, menyukai kontak fisik diantara mereka

"hiks… ciuman pertamaku basah" bisik Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol

"kenapa kau menciumku?"

"bibirmu dingin" cicit Baekhyun

"bukan, bukan itu jawaban nya" desak Chanyeol dengan nada dingin

"hiks… aku takut… aku takut kau pergi Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol coba melepaskan pelukan mereka tapi Baekhyun tetap memeluknya lebih erat

"aku… tidak tahan lagi Chanyeol.. aku mecintaimu.. hiks bisakah kau memandangku sebagai Baekhyun? Menerimaku sebagai Baekhyun? Menyayagiku sebagai Baekhyun?"

"baek aku…."

"aku lelah berpura-pura tegar didepanmu Chanyeol, menjadi Baekhee untukmu aku lelah, kau menyayangiku tapi tidak sebagai Baekhyun. Aku Byun Baekhyun Chanyeol!" baekhyun mulai frustasi menumpahkan semuanya sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha memahami dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol juga bingung dengan dirinya, dia tau dia menyukai wanita dan tak tertarik pada pria namun ketika melihat Luhan tak memakai bawahan dia ikut terangsang saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah **bi** tapi semua cukup hilang karna kehadiran Baekhee dan sekarang ketika dia dihadapkan dengan rasa nyaman didekat Baekhyun haruskan dia mengelak bahwa dia tak menyukai anak ini? Sedangkan dia sangat senang jika mereka melakukan _skinship_ berdua. Rasanya nyaman dan juga berdebar

"baekhyun.."

"hiks…."

"aku.. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, maaf atas sikapku tadi"

"hiks…aku mencintaimu Chanyeol tidakkah kau sadar?"

"aku… aku bingung tapi aku juga menginginkanmu Baek"

"tidakkah aku terlihat begitu murahan sekarang dimatamu?" baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dan hidung merah didepan Chanyeol

"tidak, aku menyayangimu sebagai Byun Baekhyunku, jangan menangis lagi ya"

"hiks…. Chanyeol~" baekhyun justru semakin menangis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"astaga Baekhyun maafkan aku"

'aku harus bagaimana~ hiks aku mencintaimu…"

"aku juga, ssekarang hentikan air mata itu atau aku akan merebut yang kedua"

Sontak ucapan tersebut membuat Baekhyun berhenti kemudian metatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya, yang keuda? Astaga dia baru ingat ucapan nya barusan _"hiks… ciuman pertamaku basah"_ baekhyun sungguh menyesali kata-katanya

"kau memerah baek"

"aku malu"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dengan manja sementara dipemilik dada mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa dia kembali hidup hatinya menghangat dan bahagia kehadiran Baekhyun benar-benar memberikan pengaruh yang besar terhadapnya.

Drrttt…drttt

"ponselmu?"

"Hn…"

Chanyeol mengangkat telfon nya sementara Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol

"halo ibu?"

" _Chanyeora bisakah kau kerumah sakit sekarang?"_

"ada apa?"

" _Jisung tertabrak oleh seseorang"_

"ibu dimana?"

"… _.."_

"Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ikut panic

"Jisung masuk rumah sakit, pakai mantelmu" pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Hn"

Mereka meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan juga roti isi yang dibeli Chanyeol tadi,

Tegang.

Itulah yang sama-sama mereka rasakan saat ini

.

.

.

TBC

Rate M nya masih belom ada ya? Besok juga ada kok manteman


	5. Chapter 5

"halo ibu?"

" _Chanyeora bisakah kau kerumah sakit sekarang?"_

"ada apa?"

" _Jisung tertabrak oleh seseorang"_

"ibu dimana?"

"… _.."_

"Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ikut panik

"Jisung masuk rumah sakit, pakai mantelmu" pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

rasanya sama seperti ketika Baekhyun pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, bukan lebih tepatnya melihat Baekhee. Baekhyun melihat Jisung duduk sendirian dilorong rumah sakit menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam lipatan lutut, anak itu seperti ketakutan dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Bahkan dia tak menyadari Chanyeol baru saja memasuki ruang rawat.

"Ji-jisungie…?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

Jisung mendongak dengan perlahan menampakkan wajah ketakutan sekaligus wajah tak percaya dipenuhi air mata pada Baekhyun

"Baek hyung~ hiks?"

"kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Jisung yang sudah menangis

"Baek? Tidak masuk?" tanya ibu Park keluar ruangan sambil menangis

"ibu~ jisungi disini….hiks" Jisung melambaikan tangan mungilnya didepan wajah sang ibu tapi sama sekali tak ada respon. Hati Baekhyun hancur melihat ibu dan anak yang saling menangis walau anaknya tak terlihat dimatanya.

Bahkan ibunya melihat bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukan dia seperti jalang tapi ibunya bahkan tak peduli sama sekali, sakit dan menyesakkan

Baekhyun duduk disebelah ibu Park diikuti Jisung kemudian memeluk keduanya dengan rasa sayang, mereka sudah bagaikan keluarga buat Baekhyun. Keluarga yang sangat baik mau menampung dan menerimanya apa adanya, tempat dimana dia lari dari kenyataan pahit tentang hidupnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia akan merasa biasa saja saat keluarga ini terluka?

 _Hari dimana semuanya dimulai. Saat itu Baekhyun baru pulang kuliah dengan tas besar dipunggngnya semua berjalan biasa-biasa saja tak ada special-spesialnya tapi ketika sebuah dentuman keras terdengar diujung sana entah keapa kakinya berlari melangkah bersama orang-orang disekitarnya. Buruk. Karna disana tergeletak sebuah motor yang hampir hancur keseluruhan nya dengan mobil yang rusak pada bagian depan nya. Baekhyun membeku._

 _Bukan karna kejadian yang dia lihat tapi karna seorang wanita yang berdiri disebrang jalan sedang menatap kearahnya, Baekhyun tau benar siapa wanita itu. Seorang yang benar-benar dia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan kini dia sudah secantik ini? Byun Baekhee sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun, dia merindukan adiknya. Adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki beberapa tahun lalu yang menghilang disaat dia bangun tidur dipagi hari dan tak pernah kembali._

 _Wanita tersebut berjalan kearahnya kemudian tersenyum lembut seakan benar-benar mengenal sosok lelaki didepan nya. Air mata menetes dari pipi indah wanita itu sama halnya dengan pipi Baekhyun._

" _lama tak bertemu. Kakak"_

"… _."_

" _aku ingin sekali memelukmu"_

"… _."_

" _kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa kau diam saja? Aaah aku ingat bahwa kau marah padaku, maaf karna aku tak pernah lagi menemuimu sejak hari itu. Aku pergi bersama ayah dan ayah melarangku untuk…"_

" _bisakah kau memelukku sekarang?" potong Baekhyun_

" _Tentu, untukmu"_

 _Tidak pernah. Tidak pernah lagi ada kehangatan seperti ini sejak dia pergi dan sekarang dia sudah didepan nya tapi kenapa terasa berbeda, apa yang salah? Dan ketika Baekhyun mengingat satu hal dia melepas pelukan tersebut, pasti dia disangka telah gila oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karna telah menangis dan memeluk angin._

" _jangan bilang itu kau?"_

" _kumohon… jaga dia untukku, berikan kebahagiaan seperti yang aku berikan pada nya darimu, jangan biarkan dia sendirian dan menangis… kumohon… aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol" ucap Baekhee dengan suara bergetar_

" _Tentu, untukmu"_

 _Ketika itulah semua berawal disaat Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya didepan seorang pria yang duduk ditepi jalan dengan bingung, tak ada yang bisa dia katakana karna memang dia harus menepati janjinya pada orang yang teramat dia rindukan, Park Chanyeol sangat beruntung karna dicintai begitu besar oleh adiknya dan dia akan membuat keberuntungan tersebut berlanjut jika memang adiknya yang meminta. Saat itu Baekhyun sengaja tak bicara dan pulang seakan dia tak melihat Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mengikutinya._

 _Baekhyun menangis sepanjang hari itu, kenapa? Disaat dia sudah bertemu dengan Baekhee nya malah keadaan seperti ini. Baekhee nya akan pergi. Lagi…_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Jisung masih belum sadarkan diri didalam sana dan juga penyakit ibunya kambuh karna terlalu banyak berpikir. Siapa yang dapat diandalkan disini selain dia

"Chanyeol?"

"Baek?"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku kacau"

"aku mencemaskan Jisung"

"apalagi aku Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut

"istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Kau juga belum makan kan?"

"aku tidak lapar"

"Chanyeol kumohon jangan siksa dirimu"

"pergilah Baek"

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau…"

"kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"tidak bisakah kau menerimaku, aku hanya ingin menemanimu"

"aku ingin sendiri"

"lalu bagaimana jika aku ini Baekhee?"

"kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau dan Baekhee itu berbeda bukan? Kau dan dia berbeda jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku. Mengeri?"

"jika aku tidak mau? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu Chanyeol. Berbagi rasa sakit yang sama denganmu…"

"hentikan. Baiklah aku yang akan pergi"

Chanyeol beridiri dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dilantai. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya yang kemudian dialiri oleh air mata

"sakit…" desisnya pelan

Chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan suasana hati tak enak sama sekali, dia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa peduli apa yang ada disekitarnya, itulah yang terjadi padanya jika dia kesal tanpa sadar dia telah menyenggol seseorang.

"Akkh.."

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah terduduk ditepi jalan meringis kesakitan, mungkin dia tersenggol terlalu keras hingga jatuh terduduk seperti itu

"astaga. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol membantu gadis tersebut beridiri

Ketika gadis tersebut mendongak dan hendak membuka mulut sampai kembali menutup mulutnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"kakiku terasa sakit" ucapnya

"Maafkan aku"

"apa kau sedang buru-buru?"

"tidak. Kenapa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"bisa antar aku pulang? Rumahku didekat sini"

"benarkah? Baiklah" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu gadis tersebut berdiri

Dengan santainya gadis tersebut melingkarkan sebelah tangan nya dileher Chanyeol kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih

"ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya wanita tadi

"Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"namaku Kang Seulgi"

"nama yang bagus"

"begitukah? Terimakasih Chanyeol"

"apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

"sedikit lagi"

"kau masih sekolah?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku mengenakan seragam"

"kalau begitu aku lebih tua darimu Seulgi-ssi"

"jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"apa aku harus memanggilmu _oppa_ "

"apa!? _Oppa?_ Jangan kurasa lebih nyaman seperti ini"

"tapi akan terlihat tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama saja"

"haha sudahlah santai saja"

"haaah ini rumahku Oppa"

Chanyeol tertegun ketika dengan santainya seseorang yang baru dia kenal memanggilnya _"Oppa"_ seperti Baekhee saja, gadis ini sepertinya orang yang periang dan gampang berteman dengan siapa saja.

"ini?'

"ya. Apa kau mau masuk dulu?"

"ah tidak perlu, aku akan kembali kerumah sakit saja"

"benarkah? Siapa yang sakit?"

"adikku"

"semoga adikmu cepat sembuh ya^^" ucapnya riang

"Ya.. kuharap begitu. Masuklah"

"Hm. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Seulgi membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan dengan kaki sejang kedalam rumahnya, sampai didepan pintu dia melambaikan tangan dengan riang kearah Chanyeol

Chanyeol merasa suasana hatinya sedikit berubah setelah mengantar Seulgi jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan untuknya dan Baekhyun. Tunggu Baekhyun? Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar teringat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Dia membentak dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri, apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu sekarang. Tanpa berpikir lagi Chanyeol setengah berlari menuju toko membeli roti dan sebotol air untuk mereka berdua

Ketika kembali memasuki kawasan rumah sakit langkah Chanyeol terhenti melihat Baekhyun masih duduk dikursi tersebut dengan menekuk kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangan dengan bahu bergetar, siapapun akan tau bahwa anak ini menangis

"Baekhyun-ah"

"…." Tak ada jawaban hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar

"Maafkan aku"

"harusnya aku yang minta maaf Chanyeora…hiks… aku tak seharusnya mengganggumu, aku memang bodoh"

"tidak Baek, aku yang salah tadi sudah membentakmu"

"maafkan aku Chanyeora.. aku memang pembuat masalah, aku membuat semuanya semakin rumit…hks maafkan aku" Baekhyun terus meracau walau dia sendiri sudah kesusahan mengucapkan kalimatnya

"Baekhyun…"

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, kau bisa sendirian sekarang aku akan pergi"

"berhenti mengatakan itu Baekhyun" Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun perlahan menjauhkan nya dari wajah penuh air mata tersebut

"aku hanya akan mengganggumu Chanyeol… mempersulitmu dan…"

"kubilang hentikan" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan memaksa membuat Baekhyun bungkam dan menatap mata phoenix Chanyeol dengan takut-takut tapi Baekhyun malah membolakan matanya ketika melihat mata Chanyeol justru berkaca-kaca

"kumohon hentikan…" air mata mulai turun dari mata teduh lelaki tersebut

"Chanyeol-ah aku…"

"jangan pernah katakana bahwa kau akan pergi Baek, kau tidak tau bagaimana aku jika kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air mata jatuh begitu saja

Baekhyun tertegun melihat sikap Chanyeol yang jauh berbeda ketika meninggalkan nya tadi,kenapa sebenarnya lelaki ini? Chanyeol begitu sulit untuk dipahami, Chanyeol sangat bisa memporak-porandakan perasaan nya, Chanyeol pergi kemudian datang dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol kenal kemudian melupakan nya. Semua tentang Chanyeol adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami oleh Baekhyun.

 _Tidak lagi sekarang, Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya ketika ibu Chanyeol menelpon dan mengatakan Chanyeol kehilangan kesadaran nya, setelah koma hampir lima bulan lamanya Chanyeol kehilangan kesadara nya dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kaget. Ketika pintu tersebut dibuka keras hal pertama yang menyambut Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol mempererat pelukan nya kemudian mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya sendiri tenang walau Chanyeol hanya diam_

" _kau akan tetap disini. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku"_

" _Chanyeol akan menemaniku kan? Benarkan Chanyeol. Jangan kumohon jangan"_

 _Baekhyun terus saja berbicara sendiri sampai dia merasakan sentuhan lembut diatas kepalanya, Chanyeol membelai kepalanya dengan sayang kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat tubuhnya menegang, dan ketika alam sadarnya kembali dia bahkan benar-benar baru sadar bahwa dia kehilangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun merosok di dinding memejamkan mata yang mengalirkan air mata begitu deras, Chanyeol pergi dan itu artinya semua akan kembali seperti semula dimana dia akan sendirian lagi tanpa teman._

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar derit ponselnya dibalik saku celana, didalam ponsel tersebut tertulis kata 'nyonya Park' Baekhyun mengangkat telpon tersebut dengan menggigit bibir karna apapun kabar yang akan diterimanya dia harus mempersiapkan diri_

" _halo?"_

" _Baekhyun! Chanyeol siuman"_

 _Tangan nya lemas terkulai dilantai, entah ini berita bahagia atau berita duka tapi Chanyeol benar-benar telah berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya bahkan dalam hitungan jam, beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan dia berpikir akan kehilangan Chanyeol untuk selamanya tapi nyatanya anak itu kembali, dan kali ini benar-benar telah kembali_

' _ **aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walau aku harus melupakan sebagian dari hidupku'**_

 _Itulah kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar kembali pada raganya, melupakan sebagian dari hidupnya adalah sebuah kode keras yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus memulai semuanya dari awal agar Chanyeol mengingatnya kembali._

Baekhyun membuka matanya memandang Chanyeol yang masih menunduk dengan tangisan nya, tangan mungil tersebut meragkul kepala yang lebih tinggi kemudian disandarkan pada dadanya, Baekhyun tidak mungkin sanggup melihat cintanya menangis seperti ini

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, walau kau harus melupakan sebagian dari hidupmu Chanyeol"

Kata-kata itu bagaikan penenang buat Chanyeol hingga dia melepaskan semua kesedihan nya hari itu, menangis sampai semua nya meluap begitu saja, mereka sama-sama menangis, saling berbagi kesedihan dan rasa sakit seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Baekhyun selama ini. Walau masih teringat jelas oleh Baekhyun gadis yang bersama Chanyeol tadi.

Hujan masih belum reda sejak pagi hingga siang ini, ibu Chanyeol masih terlelap bersebelahan dengan ranjang Jisung. Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Chanyeol juga sedang memandagi hujan diluar sana.

"apa kau menyukai hujan Baek?"

"tidak" jawaban paling ringan yang diucapkan nya

"kenapa?"

"karna aku ingin melupakan seseorang"

"bagian dari hidupmu?"

"tentu, tidak semua orang memiliki masa lalu yang baik Chanyeol"

"Hn, bukankah hujan tak ada salah padamu?" chanyeol mengatakan nya dengan sedikit gurauan

"tapi hujan selalu mengingatkanku padanya"

"aku menyukai hujan"

"kenapa?"

"karna hujan mengingatkan ku padanya"

Baekhyun menoleh keluar jendela menaap hujan yang turun satu-persatu diluar sana, orang yang mereka ingat ketika hujan turun adalah orang yang sama hanya saja mereka mengenalnya dengan marga yang berbeda Byun Baekhee dan Oh Baekhee. Dua nama dengan orang yang sama, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

 _Malam itu mereka tidur bersama sekeluarga, Baekhyun dan Bekhee saling berebut selimut karna diluar hujan turun begitu deras membuat suhu ruangan menurn, hari dimana Baekhee dengan riang nya menceritakan bagaimana keseharian nya sebagai siswi tingkat pertama sekolah dasar dan Baekhyun juga menceritakan bagaimana Baekhee seharusnya bersikap, tidak boleh berkelahi dengan teman dan semacamnya._

" _tadi saja aku pulang sekolah berbagi payung dengan temanku kak"_

" _memang harus seperti itu, carilah teman banyak-banyak"_

" _tapi kenapa kakak tidak punya banyak teman?"_

" _menurut kakak sendirian menyenangkan Baekhee"_

" _benarkah? Kalau Baekhee pergi dan kakak sendirian apa itu juga menyenangkan?"_

" _tidak! Tentu saja tidak jika kau yang pergi"_

" _begitukah? Kalau begitu kita akan tetap bersama sampai nanti"_

 _Tapi semuanya adalah kebohongan karna orang tua mereka tidur saling memunggungi disebelah sana, kebohongan yang terus berlanjut memberikan harapan palsu pada Byun Baekhyun bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama sampai nanti. Bahkan sampai akhirnya mereka tak bertemu karna adiknya melanjutkan kebohongan tersebut dengan meninggalkan nya, lebih memilih pergi tanpa ingat janji mereka, itulah mengapa Baekhyun membenci hujan karna hujan melanjutkan kebohongan demi kebohongan adiknya_

Disisi lain Chanyeol juga memikirkan orang yang sama tapi dengan suasana hati yang berbeda, Chanyeol mengingat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu

 _Hujan deras masih melanda kota ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan sekolahnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri berdampingan disebuah pilar untuk berlindung dan ketika itu pula seorang gadis datang dengan dua buah payung ditangan nya, gadis dengan mata bulan sabit yang indah dan senyuman yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras saat pertama kali melihatnya. Oh Baekhee_

" _Oppa… hujan nya deras sekali ya"_

 _Gadis yang memiliki suara lembut yang membuat Chanyeol terpesona padanya dipandangan pertama_

" _aku bersama temanku Baekhee-ah"_

" _aku bawa dua payung, kau boleh pakai satu" ujar si gadis memberikan payung nya pada Chanyeol_

" _Park?" Sehun melambaikan tangan nya didepan wajah Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipis_

" _eh? Untukku? Terimakasih" Chanyeol menerima payung tersebut dengan canggung_

 _Baekhee tersenyum manis dihiasi rona merah pada wajahnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu-malu seraya membuka payungnya_

" _sepertinya ada yang jatuh hati pada adikku" Sehun menyenggol Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri menarik adiknya dalam payung yang sama_

" _cantiknya…" Chanyeol berujar sendiri ketika melihat kepergian cintanya_

Entah kapan hujan diluar reda walau waktu sudah menunjukkan sore berganti malam mereka terjebak dalam situasi canggung dalam satu ruangan dimana orang lain nya tertidur pulas diatas ranjang sana, sementara disisi lain ruangan hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar diam sejak tadi, Chanyeol berhenti memainkan game diponselnya melempar ponselnya kearas meja dengan pelan sementara Baekhyun hanya diam salah tingkah sejak tadi.

"Baek?"

"iya Chan?"

"kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan membagi luka dan rasa sakit bersamaku bukan?"

"I-iya, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" baekhyun sedikit gugup ketika pembicaraan Chanyeol serius

"aku terluka…"

Yang lebih kecil terkeisap mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, memandang dengan bingung sipembicara

"aku tersakiti…. Maukah mau mengobati semua rasa sakit ini"

Chanyeol beridiri kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun setengah menindih tubuh Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan nya, mendekatkan wajahnya sementara Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata berulang kali menatap Chanyeol.

"rasanya sakit, jadi aku ingin kau mengobati semua rasa sakit ini"

"Chanyeol aku tidak mengerti dengan apa ya…."

Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya terbuka lebar perlahan menutup ketika bibir manis Chanyeol menyapu permukaan bibirnya, rasanya berbeda. Tak ada lagi ciuman dengan air mata seperti yang mereka lakukan saat itu, ciuman Chanyeol sangat lembut tanpa memaksa sama sekali dengan perlahan dominannya meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun atas dan bawah membuat bulu roma Baekhyun berdiri merasa kelembutan Chanyeol sagat natural tanpa paksaan sama sekali, Baekhyun mencengkam lengan kaos Chanyeol ketika dia membuka mulut memberikan akses lebih pada sipenguasa. Tubuhnya lemas seketika bibir tersebut turun kerahangnya kemudian meraup lehernya menghisap lehernya seperti seorang haus darah. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala seraya memejamkan mata karna ransangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, tubuhnya lemas dibawah kuasa Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengangkang diatasnya. Menaikkan kaos yang dikanakan Baekhyun dengan perlahan sambil terus mengecupi permukaan kulit lelaki cantiknya. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol melampiaskan perasaan nya.

"aku menyayangimu, Baekhyunku"

"Chanhyeolhhh~" Baekhyun malah mendesah memabalas perkataan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kaget melihat senyuman Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol berpikir dia terlalu murahan hingga mau disentuh seperti ini oleh Chanyeol tapi demi apa dia melakukan nya karna dia mencintai Chanyeol bukan karna alasan lain

"kau.. pasti menganggapku gampangan setelah ini"

"kenapa aku harus beranggapan seperti itu?"

"karna aku mau-mau saja kau sentuh seperti tadi" baekhyun hendak menurunkan kaos nya yang tadi dinaikkan oleh Chanyeol tapi ditahan oleh tangan besar Chanyeol

"kau melakukan ini benar hanya karna ingin mengurangi rasa sakitku?"

"tidak, tapi…. Karna aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun menunduk dalam ketika mengatakan hal tersebut

"kalau begitu aku melakukan ini juga karna aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkata lembut membelai pipi lelaki cantiknya

"jangan megatakan nya karna kau kasihan padaku Chanyeol"

"kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Apa masih kurang?" Chanyeol mengatakan nya sambil memalingkan wajah

"Apa maksudmu?"

"apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, pelukan dan ciuman masih belum cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"kau straight Chanyeol, kau menyukai wanita"

"pernahkah kau berpikir aku akan menerima semua sentuhanmu jika aku tak tertarik padamu? Mungkin aku akan menendangmu jika kau menciumku seperti kemarin tapi nyatanya aku hanya diam karna aku benar-benar nyaman ketika kau melakukan nya"

"kau menyukaiku?"

"sangat. Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, menyukaimu sebagai Byun Baekhyun dan memanggilmu 'baek' sebagai Byun Baekhyun, aku menyukai ketika kau memelukku, menurut padaku aku menyesal pernah berpikir bahwa aku ini normal padahal kenyataan nya aku menyukaimu yang jelas seorang lelaki sepertiku. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku menyukaimu dan saat aku benar-benar menginginkanmu Baekhyun aku ingin memilikimu aku.."

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong karna Baekhyun menyambar bibirnya dengan ciuman memabukkan dan lagi-lagi diiringi air mata, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya membuat ciuman mereka berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan kecil bercampur saliva. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum diantara air matanya

"lagi-lagi aku membuat ciuman kita basah"

"bukan masalah, aku akan membuat air mata ini bercampur dengan keringat nantinya"

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun kemudian membuka kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan sembarang membuangnya kesamping mereka, wajahnya turun sejajar dengan dada Baekhyun membuat yang berada diatas nya mendesah keenakan

"Aaah Chanhh,Ouuuh Chanyeol! jangan digigith aaah"

Hentakan demi hentakan dirasakan oleh Baekhyun dibawah sana, dia terus mendongak memejamkan matanya menahan perasaan yang membucah merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol memsukinya, Chanyeol berada didalamnya dan itu membuatnya bahagia karna telah menjadi milik Chanyeol sutuhnya.

"Aaah Chanyeollie…aah" desahnya pelan

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian meraih leher kekasihnya meraup bibir tebal tersebut dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"hks…" Baekhyun menahan isakan nya membuat ciuman mereka terlepas

"apa aku menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun merasakan perutnya panas karna Chanyeol baru saja mencapai puncaknya, nafas mereka sama-sama memburu setelah kenikmatan

"Maafkan aku Baek, apa sakit sekali? Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi?"

Chanyeol bertanya diatas tubuh Baekhyun, suara huskynya terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun juga deru nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan, Baekhyun mengelus pelan rambut Chanyeol sambil kembali terisak pelan, menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang ingin bangkit

"Chanyeol ada didalamku…hks"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya

"kau terlalu semangat, itu yang pertama untukku"

"aku juga, maafkan aku sayang"

"tidak apa-apa Chanyeol"

"lain kali kubuat lebih panas dari ini"

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun semerah romat

"Chanyeolie~"

"hahaha" suara tawa Chanyeol menggema ditelinga Baekhyun hatinya menghangat mendengar lelakinya tertawa begitu lepas

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama keluar rumah sakit dengan bergandengan tangan walau Baekhyun masih sedikit menahan sakit dibagian belakangnya karna Chanyeol semalam

"sakit sekali ya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit meringis menimbulkan rona merah dipipi kekasihnya

"sedikit"

"sini aku gendong kalau terlalu sakit"

"tidak usah Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun merengek ketika Chanyeol mulai mengangkatnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan mereka

"Chanyeol _oppa_ " teriak seorang gadis dengan seragam disebrang jalan

"Eoh? Kang Seulgi…."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aduuh nc nya ngga banget. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya menteman

Pendek, banyak typo ngga hot lagi

Pendek, banyak typo ngga hot lagi

Kalau masih kurang manteman bisa ngebacot kok dikotak review

See you


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah malam panjang yang mereka lewati bersama beberapa jam lalu mata kecil Baekhyun masih belum tertutup, Baekhyun masih memperhatikan bagaimana indahnya pahatan didepan nya, Park Chanyeol. Seorang yang sangat dicintainya, bukan masalah Chanyeol mengingatnya atau tidak tapi Chanyeol telah kembali membuka hati untuknya, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya merasa nyaman dengan aroma tubuh kekasihnya

"aku mencintaimu" bisik Baekhyun kemudian

Tak lama mata kecilnya mulai tertutup sangat berat hingga tertidur, dengkuran halus terdengar menghiasi tidur mereka sampai mata bulat didepan nya giliran terbuka, memandang wajah manis didepan nya, Chanyeol menyadari satu hal dari Baekhyun, yaitu ketulusan. Baekhyun sangat tulus mencintainya membuatnya tak ingin melukai malaikat kecil didekapan nya sedikitpun

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir manis didepan nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kang seulgi…"

"Chanyeol oppa, bagaimana kabar adikmu?" tanya Seulgi dengan riang

"masih sama, belum ada kemajuan"

"eh? Baekhee?" seulgi mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menoleh pada Baekhyun

Tak hanya Seulgi yang bingung dua orang didepan nya juga ikut kebingungan, melongo melihat apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Seulgi, pernah dengar teori enam tingkat pemisahan? Mungkin ini adalah takdir. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

"namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? Ah aku pikir kau temanku habis nya kalian begitu mirip"

"kau mengenal Baekhee?"

"Iya, dia salah seorang temanku dulunya" Seulgi menunduk dalam ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut

"tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada"

"C-chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara kecil

"Hm?"

"bisa kita kembali? Sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan akan turun"

"ah baiklah, kami duluan ya Seulgi" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada gadis didepan nya

"baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol Oppa, Baekhyun….oppa" sambung Seulgi dibelakang dengan suara kecil

Pantaskah yang semanis Baekhyun dipanggil Oppa? Seulgi tersenyun miring setelahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Seulgi, Chanyeol dan seseorang yang mirip dengan Baekhee mengeraskah rahangnya, anak itu membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar malah memergoki dua orang laki-laki tengah berciuman didalam rumahnya

"bisakah kalian melakukan hal itu didalam kamar!?" teriaknya dengan lantang penuh emosi membuat dua orang yang tengah asik tersebut sontak menoleh padanya

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"aku lelah, dasar homo menjijikan" anak itu membanting tas sekolahnya hendak memasuki kamar

"Jaehyun berhenti disitu!" Luhan mengintruksi adiknya untuk berhenti

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajah tampan adiknya menimbulkan bekas merah yang kentara, Luhan sepertinya sangat marah sementara Sehun berdiri dibelakang kekasihnya menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang meledak

"jaga bicaramu, aku kakakmu Lu Jaehyun!"

"aku tidak mempunyai kakak seorang gay sepertimu"

"Jaehyun!" Luhan berteriak keras menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah

"apa? Apalagi yang mau kau katakan? Mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak salah? Cukup _hyung_ aku lelah!" teriak Jaehyun dengan penuh amarah

"kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menyakiti Luhan Jaehyun" Sehun memperingati dengan wajah datar dan kata-kata kelewat dingin

"aku benci kalian berdua"

"kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Cih! Tidak"

"bagus, benci saja aku sepuas hatimu Oh Sehun"

"dasar tidak sopan"

"kenapa? Apa masalahmu hah?"

"kau sendiri apa masalahmu!?"

"masalahku? Aku membenci laki-laki dengan wajah brengsek sepertimu, aku hanya tak ingin kakakku terluka"

"bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri, kau juga melukai dia Jaehyun, kau pikir dengan membentak dan menghinanya tidak akan memberikan luka baginya?"

"terserah! Aku membenci kalian berdua"

Jaehyun memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu, dia kesal, marah dan kecewa semua terasa berbelit karna masih tetap orang yang sama. Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit? Membosankan. Jaehyun itu pintar dia akan menemukan apa saja yang bisa dia temukan untuk memuluskan jalan nya salah satunya dengan menggali semua informasi sampai ke akarnya, itu baru namanya Lu Jaehyun.

Rintik hujan mulai turun ketika Sehun berjalan keluar rumah Luhan, lelaki berkulit seputih susu tersebut mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, didekat taman Luhan duduk sendirian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tubuhnya bergetar menandakan bahwa dia sedang menangis

"masuk sayang, diluar dingin" sehun memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang

"hks… apa kita salah?"

"tenanglah, Jaehyun hanya sedang kesal"

"dia sering mengatakan itu hks…padaku hun"

"Ssst.. tidak apa, kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang memperhatikan wajah tegas kekasih putihnya, Oh Sehun sudah bagaikan hidupnya. Luhan tidak mungkin tidak mencintai Sehun karna dia sangat menyadari perasaan nya terhadap Sehun.

"aku mencintaimu"

"kalau begitu jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun, cukup pikirkan aku dan kau"

"hks… aku mencintaimu Sehun"

"aku lebih mencintaimu Luhan"

Mereka berpelukan, saling berbagi kesedihan dan kehangatan. Ingatlah bahwa cinta sejati tak akan berhenti karna rintangan dan mereka percaya akan hal itu. Jaehyun memang bukan anak yang penurut sejak kecil, dia begitu menyayangi Luhan sampai Sehun datang dan menghancurkan segala angan nya,

" _aku mencintai Sehun"_

" _tapi itu tidak normal nak"_

" _kumohon ayah, kali ini saja biarkan aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku"_

" _aku berjanji akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik, paman"_

 _Jaehyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya menemukan kakaknya dan seorang tak dikenal tengah berlutut didepan ayahnya, tidak! Dia mengenal laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang selalu mengantar Baekhee kesekolah, tapi apa yang dia lakukan dirumah ini_

" _aku pulang~" jaehyun menyapa ketika memasuki rumah berpura-pura keget dengan kehadiran laki-laki asing dirumahnya_

" _masuklah kekamarmu Jaehyun"_

" _baiklah ayah"_

" _paman?"_

" _aku bisa apa jika itu yang kalian inginkan, ingatlah untuk selalu menjaga anakku Oh Sehun"_

 _Mendengar perkataan ayahnya Jaehyun membeku, Oh Sehun? Tidak salah lagi jika dia adalah kakak Oh Baekhee, Jaehyun mendengar jika ayahnya meminta Sehun agar menjaga anaknya? Mereka pasangan sesam_ _a j_ _enis? Mereka menyimpang? Jaehyun hanya bisa berdiri membeku didepan pintu kamarnya_ _. Ini salah dan Jaehyun benar-benar tak menginginkan semua ini terlebih laki-laki itu adalah kakak nya Baekhee_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Luhan adalah kakak yang perhatian karna itu setiap perubahan kecil dari Jaehyun pasti akan ditanya oleh Luhan, dia sangat peka terhadap sesuatu_

" _jadi apa yang adik Hyung cemaskan?" tanyanya mengusap kepala sang adik dengan sayang_

" _aku sudah remaja jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil hyung"_

" _eh? Maafkan hyung"_

" _siapa dia?"_

" _dia siapa?"_

" _jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tahu hyung"_

" _apa yang kau maksud Sehun?" seingat Luhan Sehun adalah orang asing terakhir yang ditemui oleh Jaehyun_

" _ah benar, namanya Oh Sehun bukan?"_

" _panggil dia hyung, dia lebih tua darimu"_

" _peduli setan"_

" _Jaehyun ada apa denganmu? Jaga bicaramu!"_

" _aku membenci kalian berdua, menjijikan"_

" _Jaehyun…" luham menunduk mendengar adik kesayangan nya mengatakan hal tersebut_

" _kenapa hyung? Kenapa harus Oh Sehun? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja kenapa!?" Jaehyun berteriak frustasi membanting ponsel yang sedari tadi dimainkan nya_

" _ada apa denganmu hah!?" kali ini Luhan yang berteriak_

" _aku menyukai adiknya, adik Oh Sehun!"_

" _L-lalu apa masalahnya?"_

" _kau pikir Baekhee akan menyukaiku jika Oppa nya sendiri bersama Hyung-ku"_

" _kau menyukai Baekhee? Kau menyukainya sementara kau tidak tau bahwa dia sudah dimiliki seseorang? Jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya"_

" _A-apa!?" rahang Jaehyun mengeras_

" _kau tuli? Park Chanyeol, seribu kali lebih baik dari pada kau bocah ingusan yang tidak tau diri"_

 _Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, menghentakkan kaki keluar rumah sementara adiknya masih mengiangkan satu nama dalam otaknya Park Chanyeol, semua. Akhirnya Jaehyun membenci semua tentang Luhan, Sehun, Park Chanyeol, dan dia juga membenci Baekhee wanita yang selama ini dia inginkan. Well, cinta dan benci itu hanya memiliki perbedaan yang tipis._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kursi kosong ditaman belakang rumah sakit diisi oleh seorang pria bertubuh mungil sedang duduk disana, Byun Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyuman nya walau perasaan nya begitu kacau saat ini.

"jadi kapan Jisungie akan pulang?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan sepihaknya *jika dilihat oleh orang normal akan disebut sepihak

"Jisungie rasa sebentar lagi hyung"

"bagus, Jisungie harus cepat-cepat pulang agar ibu tidak kesepian lagi"

"hyung tenang saja, Jisungie sebentar lagi pulang kok"

"anak pintar"

"baek?"

"iya?"

"kau biacara dengan siapa?"

"bukan siapa-siapa, hanya kucing tadi" bohong, Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan semua itu pada Chanyeol, yang ada Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa dia tengah membual

"dimana?"

"sudah pergi, mungkin dia takut padamu"

Sementara Jisung hanya cemberut dikatakan kucing oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencoba menutupi rasa tawanya yang hendak meledak ketika melihat bocah kecil tersebut, tapi tawa tersebut berganti dengan ekspresi kaget ketika tubuh kecil disampingnya tiba-tiba saja memudar

"Jisungie!" Baekhyun terkaget ketika Jisung menghilang

"Jisung kenapa?" Chanyeol ikut panic karenanya

"kita kedalam"

Helaan nafas mereka terdengar lega ketika bersamaan mereka memasuki koridor ibu Chanyeol dengan air mata bercampur senyuman keluar dari ruangan, Jisung benar-benar telah kembali

"J-jisung?" Chanyeol mendekati adiknya yang terbaring didepan sana

"hyung~" jisung menjawab dengan lemah

"tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan adiknya penuh perlindungan, sudah cukup dia merasakan kehilangan adiknya selama beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol tak ingin lagi kehilangan adiknya

"Chanyeol-ah.." ibunya memanggil dengan suara nyaris hilang diujung sana

"ibu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kursi roda berputar pelan ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya, Jisung tersenyum girang ketika Baekhyun mengantarnya menuju kantin rumah sakit, mereka akan membeli sosis bakso ikan kesukaan Jisung

"Baek hyung sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"kenapa?"

"waktu itu jisung melihat Baek hyung kesakitan saat Chan hyung menusuk-nusuk pantat Baek hyung"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar ketika mendengar perkataan bocah kecil didepan nya, Jisung melihat semuanya? Tapi kenapa dia masih ingat?

"J-jisungie lihat dimana?"

"dirumah sakit"

"itu… bukan apa-apa Jisungie, anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihat itu, mengerti?"

"tapi kenapa?"

"karna itu tidak penting"

"benarkah? Tapi Chan hyung juga kelihatan menikmatinya"

"hyung bilang itu tidak penting, apa kau mengerti"

"iya, mengerti"

"bagus, anak pintar"

"Jisungie mau berapa tusuk bakso?"

"kalau empat boleh tidak?"

"tentu"

Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menemani bocah kecil ini makan dengan lahap dikursi rumah sakit, pikiran Baekhyun melayang-layang, kenapa Jisung bisa mengingat kejadian ketika dia tidak sadar sedangkan Chanyeol tidak? Memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Diujung sana tampak kekasihnya berjalan beriringan dengan dua orang yang dikenalnya, Sehun dan Luhan mereka berjalan bersama Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka hendak melihat kondisi adik kecil kesayangan mereka.

"Jisungie…." Luhan menyapa dengan begitu riang memeluk sikecil berambut dongker

"Luhan Hyung~ Sehun Hyung~"

"bagaimana perasaan Jisungie?"

"senang"

"kenapa?"

"bakso nya enak" ucap Jisung ceria

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun basa-basi

"aku baik, kau sendiri Sehun?"

"aku juga"

"ngomong-ngomong Luhan, aku baru bertemu denganmu"

"ah benar, aku dengar banyak tentangmu dari Chanyeol"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, Chanyeol menceritakan tentang dia pada orang lain

"hei, tidak perlu malu begitu sayang" Chanyeol merangkul pinggang kekasihnya mencuri kecupan kecil dipipinya

"jangan cium Hyung Jisung!" bocah kecil tersebut cemberut kala Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun

"kenapa?"

"karna Chanyeol hyung bukan pacarnya"

"siapa bilang aku bukan pacarnya?"

"jadi kalian pacaran? Kenapa tidak member tahu Jisung?" masih dengan cemberut

"baiklah Jisungie yang tampan, kami pacaran"

"Waaah, jadi artinya Baek hyung juga akan….Mmmmttp"

Chanyeol menyumbat mulut kecil Jisung dengan makanan agar bocah tersebut tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"habiskan makananmu"

"chanyeol, harusnya kau biarkan dia selesai bicara"

"berisik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara ditempat lain sekolah mulai ramai dipagi hari oleh siswa dan siswi yang berdatangan, ini adalah sekolah Jaehyun sekolah yang sama dimana Seulgi dan Baekhee sekolah.

"Seulgi…" Jaehyun berteriak seraya menyamai langkah gadis didepan nya

"Jaehyun"

"selamat pagi"

"Hm, pagi"

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"kau sakit ya? Kenapa kau malah menanyai kabarku?"

"aku hanya bertanya"

"aku baik, kau tidak biasanya seperti ini"

"hanya ingin, ngomong-ngomong aku kemarin melihatmu bersama dua orang laki-laki didepan rumah sakit"

"ah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun?"

"iya, dia… mirip sekali dengan Baekhee"

"hei hanya mirip bukan berarti mereka sama Seulgi-ah"

"aku merindukan nya"

"aku juga"

Mereka sampai dikelas duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing, tapi mengingat Baekhee satu hal yang terpikir di otak pintar Jaehyun dan kini ia sedang memperhatikan nya, loker ujung bernomor 461 belum pernah dibuka sejak Baekhee meninggalkan sekolah dan dunianya dan mata tajam tersebut tidak melepas pandangannya dari loker tersebut **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat ketika memasuki ruangan adiknya, disana kekasihnya tengah asik bermain bersama adiknya, Baekhyun kelihatan begitu menyayangi Jisung begitupun adiknya terlihat sudah sangat nyaman dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum getir memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak didalam hatinya

"hai baby~" Chanyeol menyapa ketika memasuki ruangan

"hai sayang~" sapa Baekhyun tak kalah romantic

"sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan

"bermain dengan Jisung"

"sebegitu asiknya sampai kau tidak tau aku datang?"

"maaf Chanyeol, apa kau marah?" Baekhyun sontak merasa bersalah

"haha tidak apa apa Baek, aku hanya bercanda

"aku takut kau marah"

"tidak kok sayang"

"ugh" Jisung kembali cemberut, merasa terabaikan

"Jisungie~" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya

"kenapa Hyung datang dan mengganggu kami?"

"eh? Kau tak suka?"

"kalian mengabaikan Jisung"

"astaga Jisungie, maafkan kami"

"Jisung marah"

"hyung traktir makan es krim"

"boleh?"

"tentu"

"aku juga?" baekhyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencium lelaki kecilnya

"tanpa kau seperti itu aku akan membelikanmu Baek"

"Jisung sayang Chanyeol hyung~" Jisung berlari mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang

"baek?"

"iya?"

"kau tidak lihat?"

"apa?"

"jisung"

"jisung kenapa?"

"kau mau es krim bukan" Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya

"tentu"

"maka lakukan seperti yang Jisung lakukan"

"menyebalkan"

Baekhyun menyumpah Chanyeol tapi dia tetap melakukan nya, Baekhyun itu menyayangi Chanyeol karna itu dia akan melakukan apapun yang Chanyeol minta kecuali berpisah dengan nya.

"aku sayang Chanyeol~" ucapnya melayangkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada pipi kekasihnya

"kau sudah dewasa Baek, kenapa daerah nya harus sama dengan Jisung"

"lalu kau mau nya dimana?" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal

Tiba-tiba bibir Chanyeol sudah menimpa bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut,

"disana seharusnya"

"Chanyeolieeee~" rengeknya seperti anak kecil karna malu

"ckck kalian lucu" jisung ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya

Mereka berhenti dikios es krim kecil membeli es krim masing-masing, Jisung membeli rasa coklat kesukaan nya, Chanyeol rasa pisang dan Baekhyun rasa strowberi. Chanyeol memperhatikan cara makan kekasih dan adiknya kelihatan sama, Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan

 _Dulu Baekhyun bukanl_ _a_ _h orang seperti ini, dia dulunya orang yg pemurung dan jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi bahkan ketika tertawa siapapun akan tau bahwa tawa Baekhyun hanya fake smile belaka, tidak ada yang menyangka Baekhyun seperti ini sekarang bahkan dulu ketika Chanyeol masih dalam bentuk jiwanya tidak mendapatkan senyuman dari Baekhyun justru lebih sering melihat laki-laki kecil itu menangis_

" _apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum Baek?"_

" _tentu bisa, kenapa?"_

" _cobalah tersenyum"_

" _tidak mau, lagi pula tidak ada yang lucu"_

" _jadi kau hanya akan tersenyum atau tertawa ketika ada yang lucu saja?"_

" _tidak juga, tergantung suasana hatiku"_

" _tapi kulihat suasana hatimu itu selalu murung-_-"_

" _benarkah?"_

" _iya, bahkan ketika kaget ekspresimu datar sekali"_

" _terserah padaku dong"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri memperagakan berbagai ekspresi konyol miliknya berusaha membangkitkan senyuman Baekhyun tapi sama sekali tak merubah suasana hati Baekhyun sampai satu hal yang membuat tawa Baekhyun lepas ketika melihat telinga lebar Chanyeol bergerak kedepan dan belakang_

" _astaga Chanyeol kau mirip sekali dengan Yoda….hahaha"_

 _Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, dia terpaku dengan senyum dan tawa tulus didepan nya, baru kali itu Baekhyun terseyum begitu manis bahkan sampai menghipnotisnya, Chanyeol benar-benar terpaku melihatnya bahkan tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun dari tawa indah didepannya._

"makanlah dengan benar sayang"

"Mmm"

"apa kau menyukainya baek?"

"sangat"

"bukan es krim nya"

"lalu?"

"bersama ku dan Jisung"

"tentu, ini terasa seperti kencan"

Chanyeol terdiam selama mereka berpacaran Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah mengajak kekasihnya berkencan mungkin karna itulah jalan-jalan bersama terasa seperti kencan oleh Baekhyun

"bagaimana jika besok kita kencan sungguhan?"

"benarkah?"

"iya, apa kau mau?"

"C-chanyeol.. kapan aku bisa menolakmu?"

"pintar sekali~" Chanyeol kembali mengecup pipi kekasihnya

"Jisungie juga mau dicium Chanyeol Hyung"

"aaah baiklah" Chanyeol juga mengecup pipi Jisung sebagai bentuk keadilan nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang dari tadi, bahkan sekolah mereka telah kosong, tapi Jaehyun masih dikelasnya menunggu semua orang benar-benar pergi, langkah kakinya mendekat keasar loker milik _Oh Baekhee_ diujung sana

"mungkin saja kau menyimpan sesuatu yang akan mengubah mimpiku Baek" ucapnya

Dengan ketelitian penuh Jaehyun membuka loker tersebut menggunakan sebuah kawat kecil ditangan nya, ingatlah bahwa Jaehyun itu pintar dan ketika loker tersebut terbuka seseorang memasuki kelas mereka

"J-jaehyun?"

"Seulgi…?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang begitu indah bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur untuk memikirkan apa betapa menyenangkannya besok pagi, dia dan Chanyeol akan pergi berkencan.

Memayangkan kemana mana bersama Chanyeol, ketaman hiburan bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, berpegangan tangan menulis nama mereka bersama digembok kemudian meguncinya, menghabiskan waktu menjelang sore dipinggir pantai, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan pikirnya

"aku tidak sabar~" gemas Baekhyun

Ketika mata kecilnya terbuka dipagi hari Baekhyun langsung bersiap memulai kencannya, Baekhyun menuruni tempat tidurnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya rasanya sangat mual sekali, kaki kecilnya berlari menuju kamar mandi memuntahkan isi perutnya, Baekhyun bingung apa yang terjadi padanya tapi rasa bahagia akan kencan bersama kekasihnya menghilangkan perasaan aneh tersebut.

Drttt…. Drtttt… ponselnya berdering

"halo?"

" _pagi sayang~"_

"pagi juga sayang"

" _maaf semalam Jisung masih belum diperbolehkan pulang jadi kau dirumah sendirian deh"_

"tidak apa apa Chanyeol"

" _ingat janji kita hari ini?"_

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa"

" _siapa tau saja kau lupa"_

"tidak Chanyeoliee, tapi sepertinya cuaca hari ini kurang baik"

" _aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan oke"_

"baiklah aku juga"

" _siap-siaplah, ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan"_

"sure baby"

" _bye sayang~"_

"bye…"

Sambugan terputus tapi rona merah dipipi Baekhyun masih terlihat dengan jelas membuat Baekhyun yang memandang refleksi dirinya pada cermin menutup wajah karna malu.

Chanyeol juga sama baru bangun tidur setelah menelpon kekasihnya Chanyeol berencana melanjutkan kegiatan nya, dia juga tidak sabar dengan semua itu namun ketika ponselnya bergetar Chanyeol membaca pesan masuk dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal

 _from : xxx_

 _masih ingat Oh Baekhee Chanyeol? Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentangnya disini. Bisa tamui aku di xxx nanti? Aku akan memberikan nya padamu karna kurasa ini penting, bahkan aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu karna tertulis jelas disini_

 _salam kenal_

' _Jh'_

chanyeol menegang setelah membaca deretan kalimat didalam ponselnya, Baekhee. Jika memang itu berharga buat Baekhee maka Chanyeol harus menjaganya, tanpa sempat member kabar pada Baekhyun Chanyeol langsung mandi membersihkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan kalut, kacau, bingung, kenapa Baekhee malah meninggalkan benda berharga pada orang tak dikenal? Kenapa bukan pada Sehun kakaknya atau meninggalkan dikamarnya saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik hujan memenuhi jalanan ketika Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya, Chanyeol akan menjempunya sebentar lagi kataya tapi sejak satu jam yang lalu bahkan batang hidung kekasihnya belum kelihatan. Baekhyun membenci hujan. Sagat membenci hujan karna hujan hanya akan memperburuk segalanya melanjutkan satu kebohongan menjadi kebohongan lain nya, bahkan Chanyeol telah berbohong padanya

Satu jam…

Dua jam…

Tiga jam…

Empat jam…

Lima jam…

Lama sekali Baekhyun menunggu tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung terlihat, air mata mulai melesak disudut mata Baekhyu, kenapa lagi-lagi hujan mengacaukan semuanya? Meluluh lantak kan perasaan nya dengan berbagai kesakitan bahkan semuanya semakin jelas dengan dari sebuah pesan yang Baekhyun terima dari Chanyeol

 _From : Chanyeolie_

 _Maafkan aku Baekhyunee_

Tidak! Kenapa selalu saja hujan menghancurkan segala harapan nya? Baekhyun membenci hujan. Sungguh dan sekarang dia semakin membenci yang namanya hujan, tubuh kecilnya berlari menembus hujan menuju halte bus, Baekhyun tau dia tidak tahan dingin tapi dia nekat menunggu bus disana menuju rumah sakit tempat Jisung dirawat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara ditempat lain Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, semua terasa begitu mendadak baginya

" _Chanyeol-ah…" ibunya memanggil dengan suara nyaris hilang_

" _ibu…"_

 _Chanyeol keluar menghampiri ibunya, ada yang salah disini kenapa ibunya justru menangis ketika adiknya telah sadarkan diri_

" _ibu ada apa?"_

" _bisakah kau menuruti permintaan ibu? Kali ini saja"_

" _kenapa?"_

" _kita harus pindah"_

" _kau tau siapa yang selama ini membiayai pengobatan adikmu?"_

" _orang yang menabraknya?"_

" _iya, dia bilang jika kita ingin semua biaya tersebut dilunasi kita harus memenuhi satu permintaan nya"_

" _konyol" rahang Chanyeol mengeras_

" _Chanyeol-ah dia hanya meminta kita untuk pindah dari sini"_

" _kenapa? Apa-apaan dia?"_

" _dia ingin kau meninggalkan Baekhyun"_

" _ibu jangan konyol, itu tidak mungkin"_

" _jadi kau lebih memilih semua fasilitas Jisung dicabut karna biayanya dihentikan oleh orang itu?"_

" _tapi kenapa ibu? Kenapa dia ingin kita meninggalkan Baekhyun?"_

" _dia… dia adalah ibu Baekhyun"_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar tak menyangka dengan semua ini, kenapa takdir terasa begitu berbelit_

" _ibu juga tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan Baekhyun Chanyeol-ah, ibu tau kau mencintaimua"_

" _karna itu bu, aku akan bekerja keras agar Jisung bisa kubiayai dan Baekhyun tidak sendirian"_

" _itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Chanyeol, tak bisakah menjelang Jisung benar-benar sembuh?"_

" _aku… aku tidak bisa bu"_

" _ibu mohon Chanyeora…"_

 _Selama hidupnya Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah melihat ibunya memohon pada siapapun haruskan kali ini dia egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tidak! Maka dari itu Chanyeol menuruti permintaan ibunya, dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kencan mereka merupakan perpisahan yang manis nantinya, pikir Chanyeol tapi ternyata dia salah._

Dengan keadaan basah kuyup Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit, tapi dia tak menemukan siapapun disana, ruangan Jisung telah kosong tanpa penghuni bahkan tak sedikitpun tersisa barang mereka disana, Baekhyun menangis, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Dia ditinggalkan. Lagi….

Baekhyun sendirian lagi, harapan yang diberikan kepadanya selalu saja hancur dibawa oleh hujan, adiknya, ibunya dan sekarang kekasihnya. Kenapa tuhan begitu menginginkan dia sendirian? Baekhyun teriksak kala merasakan kepalanya berputar, pusing, mual dan semua tampak gelap setelahnya samar-samar terlihat dua orang berlari kearahnya

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun…." Suara tersebut memudar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maaf~ maaf banget kalau ceritanya makin rumit begini manteman aku juga engga tau kenapa kepikiran begini tapi sekarang ending nya udah kegambar jelas dikepala aku**_

 _ **Maaf buat kesalahan, maaf karna pendek**_

 _ **Maaf buat typo**_

 _ **Masih adakah yang minat sama ff ini?**_

 _ **See you next Chap manteman^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

Semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang dari tadi, bahkan sekolah mereka telah kosong, tapi Jaehyun masih dikelasnya menunggu semua orang benar-benar pergi, langkah kakinya mendekat keasar loker milik _Oh Baekhee_ diujung sana

"mungkin saja kau menyimpan sesuatu yang akan mengubah mimpiku Baek" ucapnya

Dengan ketelitian penuh Jaehyun membuka loker tersebut menggunakan sebuah kawat kecil ditangan nya, ingatlah bahwa Jaehyun itu pintar dan ketika loker tersebut terbuka seseorang memasuki kelas mereka

"J-jaehyun?"

"Seulgi…?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ah itu… buku ku ketinggalan"

"ouh, kalau begitu ambillah"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"apa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan? Didepan loker Baekhee?"

"oke, ayo kita luruskan! Aku hanya ingin tau apa isi nya"

"itu privasi,"

"tapi ini penting, kumohon"

"penting tentang?"

"Park Chanyeol…"

Seulgi terdiam mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, gadis tersebut menghela nafas kemudian membuangnya dengan kasar.

"sial! Dunia ternyata begitu sempit"

"ya begitulah"

 _27 november_

 _Ini bukan tentang bagaimana kau menilai orang lain tapi bagaimana kau mengerti orang lain, setiap kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh orang lain pasti memiliki sebuah alasan. Alasan baik ataupun buruk._

 _Hari ini kekasihku ulang tahun, tapi entah kenapa disaat aku merindukan dia aku juga merindukan orang lain, orang yang begitu sangat aku rindukan. Mungkinkah dia berpikir aku melupakan nya? Aku sangat menyayangi dia, bagaimana dia menjadi tempat dan sandaranku. Kini semua tugasnya digantikan oleh kekasihku. Park Chanyeol. Dia menggantikan semua tugas kakak ku, menjadi sandaran jika aku membutuhkan nya, menjadi penyemangat kala aku drop dan memberikan pelukan hangat ketika aku merindukan mereka. Aku merasa mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, kupikir jika mereka bertemu pastilah akan menyenangkan, mereka akan menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Kupikir sih begitu. Baekhyun Oppa, bogoshipyeo~_

Mereka menutup lembaran terakhir dari sekian banyak lembaran yang mereka baca, helaan nafas dengan ekspresi tidak percaya masih saja mereka pakai walau sudah lewat sepuluh menit mereka usai membaca buku tersebut. Seulgi mulai menundukkan kepala ketika matanya terasa panas kemudian menitikkan air mata.

"kau menangis?"

"aku hanya… merindukan Baekhee"

"kenapa?"

"aku menyesal tidak pernah dekat dengan nya"

"sudahlah, biarkan yang berlalu itu berlalu dengan sendirinya"

"kau…"

Jaehyun menoleh ketika suara gadis disampingnya mulai berubah, sarat akan emosi bercampur tangisan namun Jaehyun mencoba menanggapi dengan tenang

"kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang Baekhee? Ada apa? Bukankah kalian juga tidak dekat?"

"begitulah… kadang kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari apa yang kau lihat"

"maksudmu?"

"aku menyukainya" gadis itu terdiam memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong sampai kembali membuka pembicaraan

"dia sangat beruntung. Park Chanyeol sangat mencintainya"

"bahkan pria itu sempat menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai Baekhee"

"lebih beruntungnya dia memiliki kakak yang begitu menyayanginya"

"kurasa bukan hanya itu"

"apanya?"

"kau sendiri yang bilang dunia begitu sempit, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Hn"

"kau gila!? Mereka itu sesame laki-laki"

"tidak ada salahnya, jika memang hal itu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka"

"kau suka… maksudku tidak merasa…bagaimana mengatakan nya… itu sedikit….tabu?"

"sehari-hari aku hidup dengan mereka, yang memiliki kelainan seperti iu"

"tidak tidak, itu bukan kelainan. Kurasa itu memang… takdir?"

"tergantung bagaimana cara berpikirmu saja nona"

"aku… kupikir Chanyeol itu normal"

"kupikir juga begitu, sampai aku mendengar Luhan bicara dengan Sehun hari itu"

"Luhan? Kakak mu?"

"Hn. Dia adalah bagian dari hal tabu yang kau bicarakan"

"karna itukah kau tidak mau mendekati Baekhee..?"

Suara Seulgi mengecil ketika mencoba menanyakan hal tersebut, rasanya aneh menanyakan hal semacam ini pada orang yang bahkan merasakan luka yang sama denganmu, Baekhee ternyata sudah duluan menemukan Park Chanyeol disbanding dirinya

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara riuh orang-orang diluar sana, Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya menemukan tiga orang yang dia kenali duduk didepan nya memandang khawatir, salah seorang dari mereka mendekati ranjangnya kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee…" suaranya terdengar lirih dan serak

"Eomma…" Baekhyun membalas dengan suara kecil sekuat tenaga

"apa… kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya ibunya, dibalas anggukan

"M-maafkan Emma…" ibunya mulai terisak sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir mengusap pipi ibunya

"maaf selama ini eomma tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan, maaf selama ini eomma terlalu egois dengan diri eomma sendiri, eomma tau kau menderita…"

Baekhyun tersenyum meminta dipeluk oleh sang ibu air mata bahagianya tak henti mengalir, dia sangat-sangat bahagia saat ini. Sekarang ibunya kembali, ibu yang selama ini dia rindukan, yang selama ini menghilang entah kemana. Terkadang disaat kita mencoba untuk tegar kita justru menangis dihadapan orang yang kita sayang. Pernah mengalami hal semacam ini? Ketika kau terjatuh disebuah tempat rasanya sakit tapi kau hanya diam menahan rasa sakitmu tapi ketika kau menemukan sebuah tempat untuk mengadu maka kau akan menangis padanya. Singkatnya sih begitu.

"Baekhyun…" suara seseorang mengintruksinya

"Luhan? Sehun?"

"bagaimana perasaanmu"

"aku bahagia"

"kenapa kau bisa hujan-hujanan kesini?"

Baekhyun terdiam mengingat apa saja yang terjadi seharian ini. Dia berencana kencan dengan Chanyeol tapi sampai sekarang bahkan anak itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, sebenarnya apa mau Chanyeol? Dengan bingung Baekhyun mencoba menjulurkan kepalanya mencari si tiang listrik tersebut.

"D-dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol, tidak datang…"

"Chanyeol sudah pergi. Lupakan dia!" perintah ibunya membuat mata bulan sabit Baekhyun terbelalak menatap ibunya

"kenapa?"

"kau laki-laki Baek, itu…. Itu salah"

Kedua teman dibelakangnya menunduk lesu dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun, mereka memang salah bahkan telah sering mendengar itu dari orang lain tapi tetap saja rasa nya sakit, rasanya seperti kau dihakimi oleh orang lain atas sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan tak ingin kau perbuat. Mereka juga tak ingin menjadi berbeda tapi mengapa tuhan mengizinkan perasaan itu tumbuh dalam diri mereka? Mengapa mereka bisa saling mencintai?

"T-tapi… tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol eomma"

"apa kau bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan nama baik keluarga kita"

"Eomma…"

"lupakan dia… eomma mohon"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia membalik tubuhnya mengubur dalam selimut menahan isakan yang membuatnya tampak begitu rapuh.

"bibi…" luhan memanggilnya membuat ibu Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya

"sebenarnya… kami adalah bagian dari mereka, aku dan Sehun adalah… sepasang kekasih"

"apa!? Jadi kalian yang sudah membawa Baekhyun dalam dunia ini?"

"maafkan kami"

"aku tidak habis pikir"

"jangan salahkan mereka, aku… aku yang telah memilih jalanku sendiri" ujar Baekhyun dibalik selimutnya sementara ibunya menghela nafas kasar membanting pintu keluar dari kamar

"Baekhyun…"

"pergilah, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol…hks"

"maafkan kami, Chanyeol berpesan agar kami menjagamu"

"Chanyeol jahat…"

"dia tak punya pilihan Baek, bagaimanapun dia ingin adiknya tetap hidup"

Tak ada jawaban dari sana selain isakan kecil dari Baekhyun, semua datang begitu tiba-tiba. Kebahagiaan nya datang dan kebahangiaan nya pergi. Dua sisi kebahagiaan yang tak akan bisa kau pilih, mengalahlah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas memandang mentari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya dipagi hari. Diujung sana benar-benar menampakkan sebuah ketenangan walau hatinya begitu kacau saat ini. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan tinggal di daerah pantai seperti saat ini, andai saja dia punya cukup uang untuk membiayai adiknya pastilah Baekhyun tak perlu tersakiti seperti sekarang ini. Helaan nafas nya semakin berat tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata, bagaimana kabar malaikatnya pagi ini?

Kepala nya menoleh ketika sepasang kaki kecil berhenti disampingnya, dengan senyum lebar adiknya menyapa dipagi hari tubuh kecil adiknya dibalut jaket tebal, kaus kaki panjang, penutup kepala serta sebuah syal yang melilit lehernya, Chanyeol menyayangi adiknya. Satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki

"Jisungie…dimana Eomma?"

"masih beres-beres rumah _hyung_ "

"kenapa kesini, disini dingin. Pulanglah"

" _hyung_ sendiri tidak kedinginan?"

"lumayan"

"kalau begitu pakai syal Jisung" ucap sikecil berusha membuka syal nya

"tidak usah, kau saja"

" _hyung_ kesini karna sedang sedih ya?"

"eh bukan kok"

"jadi _hyung_ tidak sedih karna tidak bertemu Baekki _hyung_ lagi?"

"tentu saja sedih"

"Jisung kangen Baekki _hyung_ "

"Mm.. _hyung_ juga"

" _hyung_ sayang sekali ya sama Baekki _hyung_?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?"

"hari itu Jisung melihat _hyung_ mencium bibir Baekki _hyung_ lamaaaaa sekali"

"kapan?"

"baekki _hyung_ bilang Jisung tidak boleh member tahu Chanyeol _hyung s_ oal ini. Katanya sih rahasia"

"beri tahu _hyung_ "

"nanti Baekki _hyung_ marah sama Jisung"

"tidak akan"

"benar nih?"

"iya, _hyung_ janji dia tidak akan marah"

"saat itu… _hyung_ mencium nya dan juga menusuk-nusuk Baekki _hyung_. Jisung pikir itu sakit tapi kelihatan nya Baekki _hyung_ juga suka ditusuk-tusuk oleh Chanyeol _hyung_ jadi Jisung biarkan saja"

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, bukankah saat dia bercinta dengan Baekhyun dirumah sakit Jisung masih belum sadarkan diri? Lalu kenapa Jisung bisa melihatnya? Dan kenapa Jisung sudah menceritakan pada Baekhyun?

"kapan Baekhyun _hyung_ bicara pada Jisung?"

"ketika jalan-jalan beli sosis bakso ikan"

"ah begitu ya"

"Jisung sayang baekki _hyung_ soalnya waktu _hyung_ dan eomma lari-lari kekamar saat Jisung sakit, Cuma Baekki _hyung_ yang menemani Jisung diluar"

"maksudmu?"

"seharian itu Jisung tidak kelihatan oleh yang lain, bahkan Jisung sudah memanggil eomma tapi eomma sama sekali tidak melihat Jisung, Cuma Baekki _hyung_ yang bisa"

Kali ini Chanyeol kembali membolakan matanya, jadi selama ini Baekhyun bisa melihat yang seperi itu? Terlintas sesuatu dibenak Chanyeol, Baekhyun menemukan nya disaat dia bukan manusia karna itulah dia lupa semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun ketika kembali sadar

" _aku membenci orang tuaku"_

" _terserah kau saja toh kau Cuma hantu"_

" _sialan kau Park!"_

" _terimakasih Chanyeol…"_

" _aku mencintaimu"_

" _tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai Baekhyun? Bukan Baekhe?"_

Semua itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Chanyeol, dia mengingat semuanya. Betapa menderitanya Baekhyun-nya selama ini? Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut sakit nafasnya mulai terputus-putus, untaian ingatan nya terpampang jelas saat ini. Semua terasa begitu nyata

"…. _hyung…_ Chanyeol _hyung"_ suara Jisung terdengar panik

Chanyeol kembali pada kesadaran nya dengan lelah membaringkan tubuhnya dipasir putih pantai, Baekhyun. Dia teramat merindukan anak itu sekarang. Kekasihnya, tapi dia tak bisa, dengan lesu Chanyeol berdiri menggandeng tangan adiknya berjalan menuju rumah, Chanyeol buuh istirahat setidaknya istirahat untuk otaknya yang terlalu lelah dengan semua ketiba-tibaan tersebut

" _tak seharusnya Baekhyun berlari ditengah hujan dengan perut kosong, untunglah bayi didalam perutnya tidak apa-apa"_

Perkataan dokter masih teringat jelas oleh ibu Baekhyun, sekarang dia tak memiliki cara lain untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sepertinya memang telah ditakdirkan tapi entah kenapa sejak semalam ponsel pria tinggi itu tidak dapat dihubungi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunee…" ibunya memanggil Baekhyun yang selama seminggu diam tak banyak bicara anaknya memang sangat murung, kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang berhati sedingin es seperti dulu walau setiap hari mengalami muntah-muntah dipagi hari, tidak nafsu makan dan gejala seperti orang hamil lain nya tapi tetap saja tak ada keluhan apapun yang keluar dari mulut anak itu selain isakan tangis yang kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan

Selama Sembilan belas tahun hidup anaknya tak sekalipun anak itu mengeluh tentang dirinya atau bahkan sikapnya sebagai ibu yang buruk. Baekhyun selalu menerima ibunya walau nyatanya dia tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Baekhyun, anak itu sungguh malang membuat hati ibunya terluka merasa menjadi orang yang jahat telah memisahkan anaknya sendiri dengan kebahagiaan nya.

"Baekhyunee…." Panggilnya sekali lagi

"ada apa?"

"apa kau merindukan Chanyeol?"

"Hm.. rindu…"

"apa kau mau bertemu dia?"

"aku tidak ingin eomma membencinya jadi biarkan aku merasakan sakit ini sendirian"

"Baekhyunee… apa itu benar-benar bayi Chanyeol?"

"aku bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan tubuhku disentuh oleh siapapun selain dia, satu-satunya orang yang pernah bercinta denganku"

"kau jalangnya…hks"

"maafkan aku eomma… maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik bagimu"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap ibunya yang terisak didepan nya, Baekhyun merangkul sang ibu kemudian menangis bersama ibunya

"maaf karna aku telah menjadi anak yang buruk, aku telah disentuh oleh orang yang aku cintai. Dan maaf karna aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya"

"maaf kan eomma. Eomma adalah ibu yang buruk untukmu karna sudah membiarkan anak eomma menanggung semua ini sendirian, pergilah! Pergi kejar cintamu"

"Eomma…"

"tidak apa Baekhyun"

"terimakasih eomma…hks terimakasih"

Ibu Baekhyun mendengar nada sambung disebrang sana, jantungnya berdebar kencang merasakan gugup akan apa jawaban Chanyeol nantinya. Mungkinkah anak itu telah mendapatkan yang baru disana, masihkah dia mencintai Baekhyun.

"halo…"

" _iya. Ada apa nyonya?"_ jawab suara berat Chanyeol diujung sana

"Chanyeol…"

" _ada apa nyonya?"_ ulang anak itu dengan sabar

"kau memang brengsek…hks"

" _kenapa menangis nyonya? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"kemana saja kau selama ini hah? Apa kau tidak merindukan anakku?"

" _baekhyun? Baekhyunku…."_

"kau merindukan dia bukan?"

" _kenapa?"_

"dia…menangis sepanjang hari karna merindukanmu"

" _bukankah anda tidak ingin kami bersama?"_

"kumohon…aku hanya tak ingin anakku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini"

" _aku juga sakit, bukan hanya anak anda. Aku juga sakit karna merindukan dan mencintai dia selama ini" s_ uara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar diujunng sana

Ibu Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya pelan. Dia telah menyakiti dua orang dalam satu waktu, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik buktinya dia masih mencintai anaknya walau sudah dipisahkan seperti itu, disatu sisi ibu Baekhyun bersyukur anaknya menemukan lelaki sebaik Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku"

" _tidak nyonya, jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karna telah membuat anakmu menyimpang"_

"tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa. Kumohon jaga Baekhyun untukku dan lindungi dia"

" _aku mencintainya…"_

"kalau begitu kejar cintamu"

" _anda memang benar-benar ibu yang baik nyonya, terimakasih…"_

"panggil aku Eomma, seperti Baekhyun memanggilku"

" _baiklah…eomma"_

"Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini"

" _maaf nyonya maksudku eomma, aku belum bisa bertemu Baekhyun untuk saat ini"_

"kenapa?"

" _aku… aku butuh sedikit pembenahan diri. Kumohon"_

"aku pegang kata-katamu Chanyeol"

" _percayalah padaku…eomma"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas tenang, dia akan kembali pada Baekhyun nya segera dan dia sangat merindukkan malaikat kecil nya tersebut. Sangat!

Mobil mereka berhenti disebuah rumah, rumah dimana Baekhyun membangun masa kecilnya, rumah dimana dia dibesarkan, rumah ibunya. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya yang masih tetap sama tak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum tadinya sudah mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa dia akan langsung tidur. Sama seperti dulu rapi bersih. Ia membaringkan tubuh letihnya ditempat tidur, memejamkan mata tapi tak kunjung terlelap.

Tangan nya merogoh saku jeket nya mengambil ponsel kemudian membukanya, memandang _wallpaper_ ponselnya seorang lelaki tersenyum tampan dengan telinga lebar kesayangan nya, Park Chanyeol tercintanya, jemarinya menekan tombol ponsel membaca deretan pesan terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol sampai tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak merasakan getaran ponselnya karna seseorang memanggil. Chanyeol menelfon nya pikiran Baekhyun _blank_ seketika entah dia harus menjawab atau tidak tapi ini benar-benar mendadak. Ketika berhari-hari kekasihnya tidak menelpon dan member kabar sekarang tiba-tiba saja menelfon nya.

"H-halo…"

" _Baekhyun..."_

"Chanyeol…."

Hening

" _ekheeem"_ terdengar dehaman Chanyeol diujung sana

"eh?"

" _sedang apa?"_

"aku? hanya berbaring saja. Kau sendiri?"

" _aku juga…"_

"Hm… ada apa?"

" _kau tidak merindukanku?"_

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat mencoba merancang jawaban tapi mulutnya malah berbicara tanpa bernegosiasi dengan nya

"kau sendiri?"

" _apanya?"_

"kau tidak merindukanku?"

" _kalau aku tidak rindu… kenapa juga aku menelfonmu"_

"Chanyeol bodoh…." Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya

" _maaf"_ Byun Baekhyun akan selalu lemah jika itu menyangkut Park Chanyeol bahkan mendengar suara bersalah lelaki itu saja membuat air mata Baekhyun menetes tak karuan

"aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku ingin mati hks"

" _sayang… maafkan aku, jangan menangis kumohon"_

"aku merindukanmu, kenapa? Kenapa kau meghilang begitu saja?"

" _maafkan aku sayang"_

"kau tidak tau betapa sedihnya aku beberapa hari ini hah?"

" _maaf"_

"berhenti meminta maaf!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi

" _aku memang salah, karna itu aku meminta maaf"_

"kau jahat… kau sangat jahat Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa aku masih mencintaimu"

" _aku minta maaf sayang, aku lebih mencintaimu"_

"hks…"

" _Baekhyunee~"_

"Hn?"

" _aku merindukanmu, bagaimana ini?"_

"aku kan sudah bilang aku juga rindu"

" _Baekhyunee~"_

"ada apa lagi sayang?"

" _aaah aku jadi makin merindukanmu kalau begini"_

"kesini kalau begitu"

" _maaf…aku belum bisa"_

"kenapa?"

" _aku memiliki alasan"_

"katanya rindu. Kau bohong ya?"

" _tidak kok, aku memang rindu"_

"lalu?"

" _hanya sebentar lalu kita akan bertemu lagi"_

"aku tidak mau! Cepat kesini aku rindu padamu"

" _Mm aku juga, apalagi bibirmu"_

"Hn" baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat karna seketika merona mendengar perkataan kekasihnya

" _kau tidak rindu bibirku?"_

"R-rindu.."

" _mau menciumku?"_

"kemarilah"

" _tidak bisa, lewat telfon saja"_

"mana bisa Chanyeolie~"

" _tentu saja bisa, mau coba?"_

"apa?"

" _phone sex"_

"kau ini bicara apa" baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan karna sungguh dia kepanasan saat ini terlebih suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu _sexy_ saat ini membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Jujur saja Baekhyun memang merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol, kehangatan pelukan nya dan juga ciuman nya

Hening

" _sayang kau masih disana?"_

"iya Chanyeol"

" _jadi mau menciumku atau tidak?"_

"yakin lewat sini"

" _tentu"_

"Ummm. Aku baru saja menciummu"

" _terimakasih sayang"_

"kau tidak mau balas menciumku?"

" _baru saja akan aku lakukan"_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar kecupan Chanyeol diujung sana, membayangkan bagaimana bibir tebal Chanyeol menciumi kulitnya tanpa ia sadari ia malah menegang dibawah sana

"sial!"

" _kenapa sayang?"_

"A-aku… aku tegang Chanyeol, bagaimana ini?" cicit Baekhyun pelan menahan tangis

" _astaga sangat rindu ya? Gampang sekali sih"_ goda Chanyeol dengan sangat menjengkelkan

"hks… sakit"

" _tenanglah sayang, tenang. Kita akan selesaikan bersama. Kau…. Cukup dengarkan dan lakukan apa yang aku katakana oke"_

"Hn. Baiklah"

" _ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengunci pintunya?"_

"sudah! Cepatlah"

" _baiklah-baiklah, pertama pejamkan matamu lalu bayangkan aku berada didekatmu"_

 _S_ emua dilaksanakan Baekhyun dengan baik tanpa protes, dia sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini tidak yang lain hanya Park Chanyeol seorang dan semua akan selesai jadi dengan rilex Baekhyun mulai menjalankan fantasi liarnya bersama Park Chanyeol merasakan setiap inchi sentuhan Chanyeol pada kulitnya, merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya

" _aku menciummu dengan sangat lembut, lembut sekali meraup bibirmu yang terasa manis seperti strawberi kemudian rahangmu, turun kelehermu…"_ baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya membayagkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol merasakan sebagaimana itu benar-benar Chanyeol

" _aku menciummu menaikkan kaosmu, menurunkan celanamu kemudian mengocok penis mungilmu, dengan erangan Aaaah… Baekhyunee~ ouuuh"_ diujung sana Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan tangan merasakan bahwa itu adalah Byun Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun semakin gencar menyentuh dirinya sendiri terutama ketika dia mendengar desahan Chanyeol diujung sana

"aaah Chanyeolie~"

" _aku mengocok penismu seraya memainkan putingmu, astaga! Baekhyuneeeh kenapa kau sangathh aah nikmat"_

"Ouh Chanyeol…ahhh lebihh…cepathh"

" _aku menambah kecepatanku,,aaah semakin cepat…kau merasakannya Baekhyun? Ouhhh"_

"Hmm, akuuh.. merasakan nyaaa, aaahhh"

" _baekhyueeeeh semakin cepat aaah,, aaah akuuhhh…."_

"Chanyeolie~ aaaah aku sampaiiih~ aaah"

Nafas mereka saling bersahutan setelah orgasme masing-masing, rasanya memang aneh karna ini adalah kali pertama bagi Baekhyun melakukan _phone sex_ selama ini bahkan dia tidak tau apa itu yang dinamakan _phone sex_ rasanya menyenangkan dan dia semakin merindukan Chanyeolnya

"Chanyeol~"

" _hm?"_

"sudah?"

" _ya. Rasanya menyenangkan"_

"tapi aku jadi makin merindukanmu"

" _sabar sayang"_

"kenapa sih?"

" _sebentar saja, kumohon"_

"Chanyeolie~ aku mengantuk"

" _kalau begitu tidurlah"_

"cium aku"

" _Umm. Sudah"_

"aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"

" _aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun"_

"selamat malam Chanyeolie~"

" _selamat malam sweet heart. Mimpi yang indah"_

"Hn"

Pada akhirnya mata kecil Baekhyun terlelap dengan senyuman terpampang jelas diwajah manisnya. Besok pagi dia akan segera bertemu Chanyeol nya

Kakinya menapaki pasir putih dengan jalan santai, hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Baekhyun sampai di daerah tempat tinggal Chanyeol, dia tidak member tahu kedatangan nya pada Chanyeol karna pasti anak itu akan menolak dan memintanya untuk menunggu lagi padahal dia sudah sangat merindukan si jangkung tersebut. Baekhyun berangkat sekitar jam dua siang tadi dan sekarang matahari hampir tenggelam.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya melihat alamat Chanyeol yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya tadi siang, sepertinya didekat sini tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeolnya duduk diujung sana dengan sebuah kemeja longgar ditubuhnya, kurus sekali. Chanyeol duduk sendirian ditepi pantai memadang matahari terbenam kemudian mendekatkan ponsel ketelinganya, tak lama ponsel ditangan Baekhyun berdering menghasilkan senyuman kecil diwajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

"ya?"

"merindukanku?"

"setiap saat"

"aku apalagi~"

"temui aku kalau memang rindu"

"belum bisa"

"kenapa memangnya~?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara manja

Diujung sana Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya tersenyum geli mendengar suaranya

"hanya belum siap saja"

"begitu ya~" tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide jahil di benak Baekhyun

"iya sayang"

"astaga siapaaah,,aaah janganh sentuh…ouh kumohhoon" lenguhnya

"astaga Baekhyun!" disana Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah setengah marah

"Chanyeolie~"

"Baekhyun…."

"kemarilah…hks"

Chanyeol terdiam diujung sana, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bersalah

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berlari menuju kearahnya, kearah Chanyeol nya yang tengah menelfon tanpa menyadari kehadiran nya, Chanyeol nya yang sudah kurus seperti manusia tak terurus. Chanyeol nya. Hanya Chanyeol

"maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya belum siap jika kau melihatku yang sekarang aku…"

"Chanyeolie~" sentaknya memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol

Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan siapa yang memeluknya saat ini. Byun Baekhyun kekasihnya

"seperti apapun kau aku akan tetap mencintaimu Chanyeol~"

"Baekhyunee~"

"hks… kau kurus sekali, kau tidak makan ya selama aku tidak ada…"

Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun nya, merasakan kehangatan melingkupi hatinya. Baekhyun nya kembali

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai^^ maaf baru sempat post teman-teman kemaren baru siap UTS aku,, hehe

Makasih buat yang udah sempatin baca, jadi ini ff nya mau end sampai disini aja atau masih ada yang pengen tau kelanjutan kisah Hunhan bersama konfliknya dengan Jaehyun? Atau liat barangkali liat Chanhyun nya lahir. Hehe

See you next chap^^

Ailofyu


	8. Chapter 8

Kaki nya berjalan beriringan diatas pasir putih pantai, sesekali saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Rasanya lega setelah melepas rindu sekian hari mereka tidak bertemu, tapi tiba-tiba senyuman Baekhyun luntur ketika memandang wajah Chanyeolnya, tidak lagi setegas dulu, kurus seperti tak terurus.

"apa kau tidak senang aku disini?"

"siapa bilang? Aku senang"

"lalu kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bahagia?"

"aku bahagia sayang, aku bahagia" Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya

Baekhyun tersenyum mengusap rahang kekasihnya dengan lembut diikuti pejaman mata Chanyeol yang membuatnya nyaman, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki Chanyeol dalam hidupnya, Park Chanyeol yang begitu tampan, baik hati serta penyayang. Terlebih sekarang dia juga akan segera memiliki buah hatinya dengan Chanyeol, astaga hampir saja dia lupa member tahukan kabar bahagia ini pada kekasihnya

"Chanyeol…"

"aku mencintaimu…"

"kenapa kau jadi kurus seperti ini sih?"

"karna aku terlalu merindukanmu"

"sekarang aku sudah disini, makan yang banyak ya. Aku akan memasak untukmu"

"baiklah sayangku"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunda kabar bahagianya pada Chanyeol, mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan nya pada Chanyeol. Ketika mereka sampai dirumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun disambut oleh ibu Chanyeol yang tengah merajut didalam sana menemani Jisung yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

"Baekhyunee…" ibu Chanyeol langsung memeluk kekasih anaknya

Ibu nya tau sehari-hari Chanyeol makan tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak kemudian bergalau setiap pagi dan sore dipinggir pantai untuk memikirkan lelaki kecil yang berada didekapan nya saat ini, semua itu terbilang wajar karna Chanyeol begitu terpukul ditinggal orang yang dia sayang secara paksa kemudian harus meninggalkan orang yang dia sayang juga secara paksa.

"Bibi…. Aku merindukan bibi"

"Chanyeol lebih merindukan Baekhyunee"

"bagaimana kabar bibi?"

"bibi baik-baik saja, hanya Chanyeol yang kesehatan nya semakin memburuk"

"Chanie~"

"maaf"

"kalau begitu taruh barang-barangmu dikamar Chanyeol dulu, bibi akan memasak"

"tidak bibi, aku yang akan memasak. Untuk Chanie-ku~"

Senyuman yang sedari tadi terkambang diwajahnya sama sekali tidak luntur, Baekhyun memasak dengan sangat semangat karna dia memasak untuk kekasihnya, walau tidak terlalu ahli dalam memasak tapi Baekhyun tetap melakukan nya sebisa mungkin sampai tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar diperutnya, tanpa melihatpun Baekhyun tau siapa pelakunya.

"ada apa Chanyeol?"

"aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya dengan suara berat

"aku lebih merindukanmu"

"aku menginginkanmu…" bisik Chanyeol lagi mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun

"eughh, aku mau memasak dulu"

"aku mau memakanmu saja. Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau kurus Chanyeol"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau mau aku gendut? Seperti anak difoto ini?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan kacamata bertengger dihidung mancungnya, mata Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sampai dia menemukan satu pemikiran bahwa anak itu adalah Chanyeolnya, Chanyeolnya dimasa kecil yang lucu dan imut astaga ingin sekali Baekhyun mencubit anak itu tapi setelah ömelihat realita kebelakang yang dia temukan hanya seorang lelaki kurus, Baekhyun mengecup sekali pipi Chanyeol kemudian dibalas dengam ciuman ganas oleh kekasihnya. Chanyeol memang seorang _kisser_ yang handal membuat Baekhyun yang memulai kemudian Baekhyun juga yang kewalahan menghadapinya

"Euggh..." lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar disela ciuman mereka

Chanyeol semakin gencar menyesap manisan dari mukut Baekhyun, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mengecap manisnya bibir lelaki nya, sentuhan basah Chanyeol berpindah dari mulut keleher Baekhyun.

"Chaaan.. cukup! Kita harus makan aash"

Rintihan Baekhyun terdengar membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti

"Baiklah, masak yang banyak sayangku~"

"Hm" Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan pipi merona merah

Masakan sudah terhidang didepan Chanyeol biasanya Baekhyun itu hanya ahli membuat _bibimbab_ saja yang lain tidak tapi kali ini dia membuatkan pasta untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol makan dengan semangat tak kalah semangatnya seperti ketika menggagahi Baekhyun.

"Makan pelan-pelan sayang" tegur Baekhyun

"Makanannya enak"

"Terimakasih"

Baekhyun dengan iseng ikut memakan masakan yang dibuatnya untuk Chanyeol tapi baru saja makanan tersebut masuk dalam mulutnya Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, astaga itu asin sekali saking asin nya rasa masakan tersebut nyaris pahit.

"Chanyeol berhenti!" perintah Baekhyun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol

"Astaga! Chanyeol hentikan itu asin!" Baekhyun terus berteriak tanpa dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol

Chanyeol terus mengunyah makanan nya merasakan makanan buatan calon istrinya yang terasa asin tapi dibuat dengan cinta rasanya menjadi enak, ini enak sekali! Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih melihat Chanyeol tetap memakan makanan nya tanpa peduli perintah darinya.

Dengan langkah kesal simungil berdiri mencekam dagu Chanyeol mencium mulutnya yg penuh dengan makanan, menggerakkan bibirnya menyesap makanan yang dimakan Chanyeol berdua sampai yang lebih jantan mendorong submisif nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Baekhyun sungguh memerah

"Kenapa menciumku ketika aku sedang makan?"

"Karna.. karna kau tidak mau berhenti"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Makanan nya asin Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak setengah kesal, rasanya ingin menangis ketika permintaan nya tidak dipedulikan Chanyeol

"T-tidak.. makanan nya enak"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Hei kenapa berteriak-teriak sayang?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya menuju kamar. Chanyeol itu benar-benar menyebalkan

Rasanya sangat malu sekali, malu, marah dan kesal yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Kenapa Chanyeol yang sekarang begitu menyebalkan? Atau mungkinkah ini karna kehamilan nya membuat mood nya mudah sekali berubah ubah?

Ketukan pintu diluar sana jelas sekali pelakunya adalah Park Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun enggan untuk membukanya jangankan membuka menjawab saja Baekhyun enggan rasanya. Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan pelan takut-takut kalau Baekhyun tengah tertidur,

"Sayang~"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam enggan menjawab Chanyeol

"Marah ya?"

"..."

"Atau sudah tidur? Padahal aku ingin sekali menidurimu"

Dug!

Satu tendangan padat mengenai perut Chanyeol membuat sitampan meringis, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun, mengusap pelan rambut halus kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maaf sudah membuatmu kesal"

"Maaf" cicit Baekhyun kecil berbalik menghadap Chanyeol

"Aku yang salah. Maaf ya"

"Aku juga salah, aku membuat masakan asin untukmu" Baekhyun menunduk lemah

"Tidak apa apa sayang, itu enak"

"Jangan mengejekku!"

"Astaga aku tidak mengejekmu, itu memang enak"

"Aku juga merasakannya itu asin"

"Asin tapi ketika kau membuatnya dengan cinta rasanya akan enak"

"Maaf"

"Sudahlah sayang. Apalagi melihatmu, rasanya jadi manis"

"Cheesy sekali Chanyeolku"

"Aah manisnya Baekhyunku"

Hening

Mereka hanya saling tatap untuk beberapa detik sampai kembali membuka pembicaraan

"Kau tidur disini?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi? Diluar?"

"Bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, kau mengusirku ya?"

"Tidak Baekhyunee, kau tidak berpikir suami istri tidur tidak hanya tidur kan?"

"Kita belum suami istri"

"Tapi calon"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mengantuk"

"Sayangku ini~"

Chanyeol langsung berbaring disebelah Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang melingkarkan tangan nya dipinggang Baekhyun. Mengusap perut mulus tersebut memutar dari balik kaos yang dikenakan kekasinya, rasanyanya agak berbeda tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, yang penting ada Baekhyunnya disini

"Kau merasakan nya?"

"Apa?"

"Bayi kita"

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, tangan nya berhenti mengusap perut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya. Apa Chanyeol tidak menerima kehadiran anaknya? Apa Chanyeol marah dia telah hamil? Apa ini kenapa reaksi Chanyeol aneh sekali?

"...yeol? Chanyeol?"

"Eh iya Baekhyun?"

"Kau marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Aku...aku hamil"

"Astaga! Asgata..."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya memijit pelipisnya dengan gusar, dia tidak tau harua bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Apa? Baekhyunee nya hamil? Itu artinya mereka akan punya anak? Astaga dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Betapa bahagianya Chanyeol saat ini hanya saja dia terlalu blank untuk mengungkapkan nya. Ini mengejutkan sekali

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun terdiam duduk ditepi ranjangnya

"Kau marah? Apa kau tidak senang aku hamil?"

Satu sentakan membuat air mata lolos dari mata Baekhyun. Rasanya senang Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Erat sekali seakan tak mau kehilangan nya. Chanyeolnya...

"Astaga Baekhyun... Terimakasih.."

Air mata Chanyeol berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata bulatnya. Tangis kebahagiaan kabar bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ayah saat ini benar-benar menyenangkan

"C-chanyeol..." Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Kita akan menjadi orang tua Baek, ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak anakku dan baby pasti bangga memiliki ibu sepertimu"

"Dan juga ayah sepertimu" ujar Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya mengecup bibir Chanyeol

Mengecup lama sekali memyalurkan perasaannya walau dengan air mata

"Astaga ciuman kita basah lagi~" ujar Baekhyun diiringi tawa

"Dan kali ini bukan hanya karna kau"

Mereka tertawa sambil menangis bersama, tak ada beban dalam diri mereka. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi orang tua.

"Kita akan merayakan nya besok. Kita kencan" putus Chanyeol sepihak diiringi anggukan dari yang lebih kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain Sehun duduk seorang dikediaman Lu. Seperti biasa dia sedang _apel_ kerumah kekasihnya. Saat ini Luhan tengah membuat minuman untuknya dibelakang, sehun memainkan ponselnya menoleh ketika seseorang membuka pintu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun adik Luhan yang paling pembangkang. Sehun tidak menghiraukan nya sama sekali karna dihiraukanpun Jaehyun tetap akan bersikap menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan yang datang dari dapur

"Terserahku"

Luhan hanya menunduk lesu melihat adiknya yang benar-benar terlihat jijik padanya padahal dia sangat menyayangi Jaehyun, tidakkah Jaehyun mengerti kenapa dia masih bertahan dengan Sehun setelah sejauh ini? Karna dia mencintai Sehun tapi rasa yang dia rasakan ketika Jaehyun memandangnya benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati. Rasanya menyakitkan

"Dimana jaketku!?" Tanya Jaehyun setengah membentak

"Ada dilemari"

"Aku tidak menemukan nya! Dimana jaket ku Luhan!" Jaehyun benar-benar membentak entah kenapa membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya

Sehun menghembuskan nafas keras kemudian beridiri dengan kasar, sungguh Sehun tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun. Dia sudah keterlaluan pada kekasihnya dengan sekali tarikan Sehun memukul keras rahang Jaehyun hingga anak itu tersungkur dengan tidak elit.

"SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan melihat adiknya berdarah

"Jagalah mulutmu ketika berbicara dengan kekasihku. Sialan!"

"Kau juga jagalah emosimu agar tidak sembarangan memukul adikku!"

Luhan berteriak keras membuat kedua orang dihadapan nya membulatkan mata, Sehun kaget karna Luhan justru membela adiknya dan Jaehyun kaget karna Luhan membentak Sehun, air mata Luhan berlomba-lomba keluar. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh dua lelaki didepan nya terlebih Jaehyun, dia sangat benci ketika Luhan menangis, dia sangat menyayangi Luhan dan sekarang Luhan justru menangis karna perbuatan nya. Dia benci dengan semua ini.

Rahangnya mrngeras beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan kesal, sementara Luhan memandang Sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Kesal dan marah tapi Luhan sungguh tidak bisa memarahi Sehun jalan satu-satunya adalah mengejar Jaehyun keluar. Luhan tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya.

"Brengsek..." umpat Jaehyun ditengah jalan

Kakinya terus berjalan menjauhi rumah demi tidak melihat air mata kakaknya. Luhan mengejar Jaehyun tanpa alas kaki adiknya masih jauh diujung sana,

"Jaehyun.."

"Kenapa kau kesini? Pulanglah _hyung_ jangan mengejarku"

"Jaehyun aku..." ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika melihat mata Jaehyun juga berkaca-kaca disebrang sana. Dia tau adiknya juga ingin menangis

" _Hyung_ ma-maafkan aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu hks..." Luhan kembali menangis menatap adiknya

"Aku.. aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jaehyun.. kumohon"

Luhan masih menangis menyebrang jalan mengejar adiknya tanpa melihat kiri kanan. Luhan merasakan dorongan keras dilengan nya hingga tubuhnya melayang hingga menabrak perbatasan jalan didekat Jaehyun yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Jaehyun berlari ketengah jalan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut sampai semuanya gelap.

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan orang yang sangat dikenalnya

Tapi terasa begitu asing

"SEHUN _HYUNG!"_

Itun suara Jaehyun.

Adiknya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan "Sehun hyung"?

Luhan harap dia tak salah sengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari tangan mereka terpantul cahaya, senyuman mengambang diwajah Baekhyun ketika cincin baru saja dipasangkan oleh Chanyeol, cincin mereka "C and B" adalah barang yang sangat berharga buat Baekhyun walau mereka membelinya ditengah jalan. Rasanya dia sudah benar-benar terikat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja siap meonton film di bioskop rasanya menyenangkan ketika semua orang berciuman diadegan romantis dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Chanyeol sangat baik dan pengertian Baekhyun benar-benar merasa beruntung memilikinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chsnyeol dibalas anggukan yang lebih kecil

"Ayo kita makan"

Setelah mengisi lambung masing-masing Baekhyun merengek minta dibelikan es krim

"Chanieee~ rasa strawbery satu saja. Please~"

"Tapi ini cuacanya sedang panas terik Baekhyun, nanti kepalamu sakit"

"Kenapa? Kenapa memangnya kepalaku bisa sakit jika malan es krim dipanas terik?"

"Karna nanti sarafmu bisa kaget terkena yang dingin ketika dia sedang memanas"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokonya mau es krim"

"Baiklah baiklah, kapan aku bisa mengalah padamu"

Chanyeol membeli es krim untuk calon istrinya, kemudian mati gemas melihat Baekhyun menjilati es krim nya sangat semangat. Chanyeol tidak tahan mencium kekasihnya walau ini didepan umum. Walau dilayangkan banyak tatapan aneh dan tidak suka Chanyeol tidak peduli dan tetap mencium Baekhyunnya. Rasa bibir ini selalu saja manis, melihat kekasihnya teregah Chanyeol memghentikan aktivitasnya menatap Baekhyun dari jarak dekat tapi Baekhyun justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Memalukan" cicit Baekhyun pelan

"Kau malu?"

"I-iya"

"Tidak usah malu sayang. Kau akan terbiasa"

"Tetap saja, rasanya aneh ditatap orang lain seperti tadi"

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengintrol hasratku"

Chanyeol menunduk lesu merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun tapi melihat wajah bersalah Chanyeol justru membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah balik pada Chanyeol. Sudah berhari-hari mereka tidak bertemu kemarin bahkan dia yang merengek minta bertemu Chanyeol karna sangat merindukan kekasihnya dan sekarang disaat merrka sudah bertemu kenapa dia malah membuat Chanyeol kecewa, wajar saja jika Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Mau.. ikut aku sebentar?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung

"Kemana?"

"Sebentar saja, atau kita pulanh saja bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak menyukai kencan kita? Maaf aku..."

"Kumohon Chanyeol, aku sama sekali menyukai kencan kita. Ini menyenangkan dan kau memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik seakan aku adalah yang paling berharga untukmu. Aku bahagia Chanyeol, aku bahagia kau telah mencintaiku, aku bahagia kau adalah milikku. Jadi... tidak bisakah kau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan saat ini?"

"Baekhyun..."

"Kumohon"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia"

"Kita pulang ya"

"Hn"

Mereka berjalan beriringan saling bergandengan tangan, hari ini ibu Chanyeol dan Jisung kembali kerumah lama mereka dikota, karna pengobatan Jisung sudah selesai lagipula mereka pindah kesini dulu untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun tapi bisa apa ketika Baekhyun kini sudah kembali bersama Chanyeol? Baekhyun memasuki kamar meletakkan semua barang yang ia beli bersama Chanyeol tadi kemudian membuka baju bagian atas nya dengan cepat hingga dia bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol sendiri hanya melongo melihatnya

"Hari ini..." suaranya terdengar bergetar

"adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku, aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu terlebih... sentuhanmu"

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol bergetar tak karuan. Dia menggila, sungguh melihat Baekhyun tanpa baju dan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. 'Dia minta digagahi'

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku, hari ini kita habiskan seluruh sisa hari ini dengan bercinta, kau milikku Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun melangkah mantap

Jemari lentiknya mulai membuka helai demi helai pakaian Chanyeol yang masih beridiri kaku didepan nya, sampai ketika dia akan membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakan Chanyeol tangan nya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol dengan sekali dorongan sang dominan menindihnya diatas ranjang.

"Kau ingin ini? Istriku?" Bisim Chanyeol ditelinganya memberikan lumatan ekstra pada daun telinga sang submisif

"Euugh Chanyeol. I'm yours"

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari mana?"

"Bolehkah aku yang memintanya?"

"Tentu. Asal kau bahagia"

"Aku ingin.. benar kau akan mematuhinya? Demi aku?"

"Iya sayang. Aku akan mematuhinya"

"Cium aku, cium aku sampai aku memintamu untuk berhenti tanpa memasukkan milikmu terlebih dahulu, peluk aku dengan lembut dan..."

"Aku mengerti" potong Chanyeol cepat

Dengan sekali hentakan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, menyamankan posisi mereka berdua, mencium kekasihnya hingga lelah. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah Chanyeol yang datang mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya sesekali ia menelan saliva mereka yang terlah bercampur. Bibit Chanyeol itu _kissable_ sekali membuatnya kecanduan itulah mengapa dia meminta Chanyeol untuk menciumnya hingga dia lelah.

Sesekali tangan nakal Chanyeol memelintir putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Bibir mereka masih bermain bahkan terkadang lidahnya disedot oleh Chanyeol, rasanya aneh pada awalnya tapi justru dia ketagihan setelah merasakan nya. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan ganas seperti singa kelaparan merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun sepanjang hari mungkin dia tidak butuh makan jika seperti ini.

Gerakan bibirnya melambat seiiring waktu, Baekhyun hanya menerima dengan pasrah dibawah Chanyeol dengan bibir terbuka sesekali balas menggerakan bibirnya dengan mengulum bibir bawah Chanyeol tapi sudah tidak sekuat tadi, sudah lewat empat jam mereka habiskan hanya dengan berciuman diatas ranjang dan Baekhyun masih belum menyerah ketika Chanyeol akan menjauhkan kepalanya Baekhyun menahan kemudian menggeleng dengan tatapan memohon.

"Astaga sayang. Bibirmu sudah bengkak" keluh Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun masih pada pendirian nya menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak. Lagiii~" pintanya memohon

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian kembali mencium kekasihnya walau rasanya nikmat tetap saja menyakitkan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau berhenti walau yang dibawah sana sudah dia rasakan keras menusuk perutnya.

"Euugh" lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar lagi disela ciuman mereka

Satu jam lagi telah berlewat masih dengan ciuman, bibir Baekhyun benar-benar sudah bengkak dan merah ranum matanya sayu karna kelelahan. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega menidurinya bahkan yang tadi sudah mengacung keatas jadi kembali tidur tapi Baekhyun entah kesetanan apa masih saja bertahan. Merangkul kembali leher kekasihnya kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sudah bermacam-macam gaya berciuman yang mereka lakukan dari tadi mulai dari freach kiss sampai yang biasa-biasa saja. Chanyeol tidak mngerti jalan pikiran kekasih kecilnya tapi dia menyukai semua ini. Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan bibir mereka setelah enam jam melakukan nya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan mengusap keringat didahi kekasihya

"Hm"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher panjang kekasihnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya yang telah bengkak dan sedikit berdarah. Astaga ini sungguh sebuah hal tak terduga, setelah nafas Baekhyun beraturan Chanyeol membuka suaranya

"Sudah tidur?"

"Hm" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan nya

"Apa lagi? Apa kau haus?"

"Tidak.." suara yang lebih kecil terdengar serak

"Aku hanya butuh Chanyeol, rasanya menyenangkan bukan?"

"Tentu, bibirmu manis"

"Bibir Chanyeol juga. Apa masih belum puas dengan bibirku?"

"Eh apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menciumku didepan umum hanya karna tak tahan dengan bibirku bukan, karna itu aku memintamu menciumku sampai puas. Apa enak?"

"Ah sekarang aku mengerti, kau masih kesal karna yang tadi?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya memang ingin saja dicium Chanie"

"Istriku bisa saja" gemas Chanyeol

"Tidak jadi mengagahiku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak seksi lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun manja

"Bukan begitu sayang. Kau selalu seksi bahkan ketika mengenakan jaket musim dingin"

"Lalu?"

"Sudah tidur"

"Mau kubangunkan lagi?"

"Tidak sayang, lebih baik kita tidur kau tidak lihat? Sudah jam 8 malam"

"Aku lupa waktu"

"Haha tapi aku suka"

"Hmm bibirku rasanya menebal"

"Bukan rasanya bibirmu memang sudah menebal"

"Biarkan saja yang penting Chanyeol masih cinta"

Chanyeol hanya balas memeluk kekaishnya lebih erat memberikan kehangatan dan ciuman penenang pada kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun yang sangat dicintainya dan juga Baby mereka didalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki Jaehyun melangkah malas di koridor rumah sakit, rumah sakit sangat tidak menyenangkan. Jaehyun melangkah lagi melihat seorang duduk dikursi rumah sakit seperti nya tidak apa-apa berbincang sedikit saja tapi ketika orang tersebut berbalik menatapnya Jaehyun membolakan matanya dengan mukut terbuka. Astaga dia terpesona dengan makhluk didepan nya. Apa ini surga? Kenapa ada malaikat didepan nya?

Rahangnya begitu tegas dengan mata berbintang terang, bibirnya semerah cherry juga rambut merah mudanya memberikan kesan imut yang mendalam tapi yang membuat Jaehyun terkaget adalah karna dia seorang laki-laki

"Maaf? Ada apa?" Tanya sang malaikat ah maksudnya pasien tadi padanya

"Ah ya. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu, ini tempat umum"

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sendirian?"

"Begitulah, kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Makanya aku mencari teman"

"Ah begitu ya"

"Sakit apa?" Tanya Jaehyun agak ragu

"Operasi usus buntu"

"Semoga cepat sehat ya. Ummm..."

"Lee Taeyong. Kau sendiri?" Jawab si malaikat yang ternyata bernama Taeyong

"Lu Jaehyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo. Aku akhirnya post BAEK2 lagi hehe. Maaf kemarin aku sempat down soalnya nilai mid semester aku keluar dan engga sesuai harapan tapu aku engga bersedih banget sih soalnya memang sepadan dengan usaha aku.

Maaf buat typo yang masih banyak

Masih minat dilanjut? Kepengen lihat romansa Jaeyong juga?

Siiip seilahkan dikomen

See you next chapter friend 3


	9. Chapter 9

Sepasang mata yang indah terbuka dari tidurnya, senyuman langsung mengambang tak kala melihat sebuah pahatan maha karya tuhan bernama Park Chanyeol didepan nya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan pangeran nya karna jarum jam masih menunjukkan jam dua pagi, wajar saja Baekhyun terbangun karna mereka tidur sangat sore semalam, jam delapan malam. Dimana anak sekolah bahkan belum pulang ketika mereka tidur.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya memejamkan mata, memeluk erat tubuh jangkung didepan nya, Baekhyun hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran kekasihnya sedangkan Chanyeol _half naked_ karna kata Chanyeol dia tak ingin Baekhyunee sakit. Semua terasa begitu sempurna setelah sekian banyak yang dia alami dalam hidupnya, ternyata mempercayai kata-kata seperti _semua akan indah pada waktunya_ bukan berarti tak berguna buktinya sekarang semua terasa indah walau tak ada yang tau bagaimana kedepan nya seperti apa.

Chanyeol mengeliat dalam tidur nyenyaknya merasa tak nyaman dengan pergerakan disamping tubuhnya, Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu segera berpura-pura tidur agar Chanyeol tak menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang mengagumi Park Chanyeol.

"kau terbangun?" suara Chanyeol sedikit serak tapi menggairahkan

"hn?"

Pada akhirnya simungil menyerah dan kembali membuka mata untuk kekasih raksasanya, astaga Chanyeol itu benar-benar melumpuhkan semua saraf diotak Baekhyun

"kau terbangun? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada satu lengan

"entahlah, kurasa karna tidur terlalu cepat makanya aku terbangun cepat juga"

"aku haus"

"mau kuambilkan minum?"

"tidak, aku bisa sendiri"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk bangkit tapi yang lebih kecil menahan nya diiringi tatapan manja dan memohon menghasilkan kerutan dialis Chanyeol tapi tetap berdiri dengan Baekhyun menempel seperti koala ditubuhnya

"kenapa kau manja sekali hari ini?"

"tidak boleh?"

"apa aku mengucapkan tidak boleh tadi?"

"aku hanya bertanya yeollie"

"menggelikan sekali sayang, panggil aku Chanie seperti biasa saja"

"tidak mau! Maunya memanggil Yeollie"

"yasudah asal Baekhyunee bahagia"

Chanyeol menuangkan air kedalam gelas mendudukan Baekhyun dimeja makan, bola mata sang _submissive_ tidak lepas dari jakun kekasihnya yang tengah meminum air terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi ditambah rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidurnya membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mengacung tinggi. Sontak wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan segera membuang pandangan nya.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa sikap Baekhyun cukup aneh

"B-bukan apa apa" jawab nya cepat dan gugup

"apa kau memperhatikan ini ketika aku minum"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepanya memperlihatkan lehernya pada Baekhyun disana ada susuatu yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak miliki terlihat begitu seksi saat ini, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan hanya saja dia tidak ingin dianggap binal oleh kekasihnya ini.

"kau _terbangun_?"

" _terbangun_ apanya? Tidak kok"

"aku baru saja merasakan nya"

Baekhyun malu bukan main menggeser kakinya perlahan yang tadinya mengangkang diantara tubuh Chanyeol sekarang merapat menyembunyikan kemaluan nya yang sama sekali tidak dapat diajak kompromi dalam hal rangsang-terangsang saking malunya Baekhyun sampai ingin menangis saat ini

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut seperti biasanya

"A-aku malu" cicit Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar

"…"

"maafkan aku"

Situasi mulai membuat Baekhyun panik, harusnya tadi dia tidak ikut bersama Chanyeol kesini, harusnya dia tetap pura-pura tidur saja didalam atau harusnya dia bahkan tidak terbangun semua seperti sudah direncanakan untuk mempermalukan dia.

"hei, kenapa harus malu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang tadi menunduk dalam menyembunyikan tangis serta rasa malunya, dikecupnya perlahan bibir semerah cherry itu tanpa hafsu didalam nya, Baekhyun pun ikut memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi lembut ciuman kekasihnya tapi aneh nya hanya menempel tanpa lumatan seperti biasanya

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun memisahkan ciuman mereka

"apanya?"

"kenapa kau menciumku biasa-biasa saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Baekhyun meniup telinga tersebut kemudian menyentuhkan lidah basah nya disana dengan perlahan

"apa ciuman tadi masih belum cukup?" tanya nya dengan suara serendah mungkin

bulu remang Baekhyun berdiri merasakan sensasi yang sangat mendesak, _adik_ nya sudah berontak dibawah sana ingin disentuh

"Chanhh…yeolh"

"apa sayang?"

"kumohonhh aaah"

Park Chanyeol itu mesum, walau mesumnya hanya berlaku untuk Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun baru saja membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, sepertinya acara mereka yang tertunda semalam bisa dilanjutkan dini hari seperti ini

Tangan mungil kekasihnya bergelayutan dileher Chanyeol, seperti biasanya dengan penuh nafsu mereka saling melecehkan mulut masing-masing. Tidak ada lai Baekhyun yang polos dan pasrah dia begitu agresif bahkan saat ini menggesekkan lututnya dikejantanan yang lebih berkuasa

"Eeeuuggh" lenguhan demi desahan mulai terdengar satu persatu

Tangan Chanyeol juga tak tinggal diam terus merangsang kekasihnya merayapi putting Baekhyun yang telah menegang atau menggosok pelan paha mulus nya atau bahkan mengocok kejantanan kekasihnya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang panjang karna mereka tak tidur hingga pagi demi menenangkan sesuatu yang berontak dalam diri mereka, sepertinya _baby_ didalam sana mendapat hujan lokal dari sang ayah. Lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan nya dengan malaikat ups maaf maksudnya Taeyong ditaman rumah sakit tadi Jaehyun tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan wajah, senyuman, tatapan ah bahkan sekarang suaranya terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Jaehyun, tubuhnya kini berbaring disebuah ranjang disebelah ranjang Sehun. Jaehyun menatap tajam kearah Sehun dengan kesal ia merasa buruk sekarang, sangat buruk karna baru saja menaruh ketertarikan pada seorang lelaki.

Jaehyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia tertarik pada sosok Taeyong yang sangat manis dan mendebarkan tapi kenapa malah rasa kesal yang dia rasakan terlampiaskan pada sosok Sehun yang terbaing lemah dengan perban dikepalanya? Jawaban nya adalah : karma!

Selama ini dia selalu saja mengatai _homosexual_ itu menjijikan karna Sehun dan Luhan selalu saja bermesraan didepan nya, tapi sekarang apa? Dia malah terkena imbasnya. Salahkan saja mulut brengseknya yang setiap hari mengumpati Sehun dan Luhan

' _berkelainan'_

' _tidak normal'_

' _aneh'_

' _. '_

Semua kata-kata yang pernah ia katakana menimbulkan penyesalan yang kentara di otak pintarnya, ternyata cinta bisa datang pada siapa ssaja, bukan. Dia bukan nya langsung jatuh cinta pada Taeyong ini terlalu cepat hanya saja dia tertarik pada lelaki yang memiliki rahang tegas tersebut

"Lu..haaan"

Sehun memanggil nama Luhan disela tidur nya, baguslah anak ini sudah siuman mencetak sebuah senyum cerah diwajah tampan Jaehyun

"Sehun _hyung,_ kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kepalamu? Mual? Pusing?"

Jaehyun melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang mungkin memang harus dia lontarkan tapi Sehun hanya tetap memanggil satu nama, yaitu nama kakak nya. Jaehyun dengan wajah datar mengambil ponselnya menekan nomor Luhan disana

" _Hyung_ , Sehun baru saja siuman, dia memanggil namamu"

Tak lama setelah sambungan nya terputus Luhan datang dari luar dengan tangan diperban dan kepalanya yang diplester sepertinya dia juga mendapatkan luka akibat kecelakaan tadi walau tidak separah pemeran utamanya, Sehun

"Sehun! Aku disini"

"Luhan~"

"ya, aku disini. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"ha..us"

"sebentar aku ambilkan air"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tadi disaat dia yang bertanya tidak ada respon Sehun selain kata Luhan tapi ternyata setelah Luhan yang bertanya dia bahkan hanya menginginkan air? Dasar lelaki! Astaga sampai lupa bahwa dia juga lelaki, bahkan jika dia diposisi Sehun dan Luhan nya adalah Taeyong dia akan melakukan hal yang sama agar Taeyong yang merawatnya sebenarnya hanya dengan melihat senyuman dan wajah Taeyong semua rasa sakitnya akan hilang tapi alangkah baiknya jika dia tetap berpura-pu…heol! Kenapa jadi Taeyong lagi

Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang tengah bermesraan didepan nya

"Jaehyun? Kau kenapa?"

"berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu didepan ku, menggelikan"

Bentaknya kemudian beranjak pergi dengan kesal dari ruangan tersebut, rasanya aneh hingga emosinya tidak terkontrol sama sekali. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika sampai Luhan atau Sehun tau bahwa sekarang dia tertarik pada lelaki yang tengah memasukkan koin kedalam lemari pendingin untuk mendapatkan sebotol minuman didalam sana.

Itu Taeyong!

Bagaikan sebuah computer rusak Jaehyun benar-benar hanya menganga memperhatikan setiap detail kegiatan Taeyong diujug sana, ada apa dengan nya? Dimana Jaehyun yang dulu pemberani, pintar dan percaya diri? Semua luntur hanya karna lelaki bersurai _pink_ yang menggunakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, menjengkelkan tapi menyenangkan bagaimana debaran-debaran halus mengisi ruang dadanya yang selama ini terasa beku.

"siapa yang kau lihat?"

Sejak kapan Luhan bersada disana? Sejak kapan Luhan memperhatikan hal yang sama dengan nya? Sial! Sejak kapan Taeyong menghilang dari sana? Jaehyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datar seakan menelan kakak nya saat itu juga

"bukan apa-apa"

"yakin?"

"tentu saja"

"jaehyun?"

"hn?"

"apa kau masih marah padaku?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"…."

"sungguh tadi itu jaket mu ada didalam lemari, kenapa kau tidak melihatnya? Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya dengan benar? Kenapa kau malah membentakku? Dan kenapa… kau menyulut emosi sehun…" kata-kata Luhan mengecil seiring waktu

"Maaf" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun yang selama ini rasanya sulit sekali diucapkan pada kakak nya

Jaehyun terlalu menyayangi Luhan hingga kadang memilih untuk tidak berbicara dengan kakak rusa kesayangan nya karna tak ingin menyakiti kakak nya

" _hyung…_ kenapa samakin aku berusaha membencimu aku jadi semakin menyayangimu? Aku… aku tidak bisa membenci kakak ku sendiri, aku menyayangimu tapi entah kenapa aku tak ingin kau bersama dia"

"Sehun pria yang baik Jae"

"ya…" ucapan Jaehyun terputus seraya menundukkan kepalanya sampai dia melanjutkan

"semua memang salah dari awal, seharusnya Sehun bukan kakaknya Baekhee saharusnya Baekhee tidak meninggalkan kita dan sudahlah…." Jaehyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya

"semua sudah berakhir sekarang, Sehun mencintai _hyung_ jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memisahkan kalian berdua lagipula kurasa _homosexual_ tidak terlalu buruk" ucap Jaehyun diiringi senyuman pada akhirnya

Luhan tersenyum mengusap rambut adiknya dengan sayang, Jaehyun benar! Tak ada alasan lagi untuk memisahkan dia dan Sehun semua terasa begitu ringan setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya sebagaimana adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi akhirnya bisa jujur kepadanya. Jaehyun sangat tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sang surya dengan angkuhnya naik kepermukaan langit dari tidur panjangnya dua belas jam yang lalu semua orang didalam rumah sakit tampak sibuk, dokter berkeliaran memeriksa pasien, pasien jalan-jalan, berbelanja, bermian, minum obat ya seperti rutinitas rumah sakit pada umumnya saja, Jaehyun merasa bosan didalam kamar karna yang dapat dia lihat didalam kamar adalah Hunhan yang sedang tertawa bersama, Hunhan yang sedang suap-suapan bersama, Hunhan yang bermesraan bersama menimbulkan perasaan iri yang cukup besar dalam dirinya kemudian semua itu mendorongnya untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan Hunhan tersebut dengan malas-malasan karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan.

Jaehyun berjalan sendirian menemukan sosok Taeyong berjalan dengan secangkir kopi ditangan nya seragamnya masih sama yaitu baju pasien rumah sakit serta surai _pink_ yang masih berantakan. Senyum cerah terpancar di wajah Jaehyun, bayangkan hanya dengan melihat Lee Taeyong saja hatinya sungguh bahagia apalagi jika dia bisa menjalin kasih bersama Taeyong seperti Sehun dan Luhan mungkin dunia ini akan menjadi milik Lu Jaehyun seutuhnya.

"Taeyong!"

Jaehyun melambaikan tangan dengan semangat agar Taeyong menyadari keberadaan nya, lelaki imut tersebut menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum tipis walau terkesan sedikit sombong tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa suka Lu Jaehyun terhadapnya

"selamat pagi~" sapa Jaehyun menampakkan senyum lima jarinya

"pagi Jae"

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"lumayan. Kau sendiri? Apa tidurmu nyeyak?"

"tentu saja"

 _Karna kau hadir didalam mimpiku semalam_

 _S_ ambung Jaehyun didalam hatinya, Lee Taeyong benar-benar membuat Jaehyun harus menelan bulat-bulat pahitnya karma.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya Karma? Kenapa begitu memalukan?_

"ngomong-ngomong Jae, kau sakit apa?"

"aku?"

"hm" Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan

"bukan, bukan aku yang sakit kakak ipar" Jaehyun memutar matanya setelah terjadi kesalahan disistem otaknya yang mengatakan bahwa si Oh Sehun adalah kakak iparnya

"kakak iparmu kenapa?"

"dia kecelakaan kemarin sore"

"Ouh yang itu, memang kudengar sepasang kekasih kecelakaan kemarin sore, apa kakak mu gay?"

Santai!

Itu santai sekali dibicarakan oleh Taeyong sukses membuat Jaehyun menganga mendengar penuturan tersebut, gampang sakali anak ini mengatakan hal yang masih tabu dikalangan masyarakat seperti itu atau mungkin memang Jaehyun yang selama ini terlalu tertutup dengan dunia semacam itu? Omong kosong! Jaehyun itu pintar tapi Taeyong?

"kenapa diam saja?" tanya Taeyong penasaran

"dari mana kau tau?"

"bukankah tadi aku mengatakan bahwa sepasang kekasih masuk kerumah sakit ini kemarin sore dan setelah aku lihat ternyata mereka sesama laki-laki jadi bisa disimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa mereka adalah _homosexual_ "

Jaehyun membuang nafas berat takut-takut jika Taeyong tidak menyukai hal semacamm itu padahal dia sudah duluan tertarik pada laki-laki ini

"hei, kenapa lesu begitu? Itu biasa saja kok Jae, disini saja orang belum biasa dengan yang seperti itu diluar sana banyak yang menganggap itu hal lazim"

"kau sendiri?"

"aku? aku adalah bagian dari mereka"

Bolehkah Jaehyun berteriak saat ini? Luar biasa!

"sungguh?"

"aku bisex, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa aku memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki"

DUAR!

Barusan petir menyambar kepala Jaehyun ditengah panas yang sedang membara tiba-tiba saja petir datang kemudian semua diguyur oleh hujan, semua tidak jelas. Sepertinya selain karma dia juga terkena kutukan, semua jadi semakin rumit saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya setelah seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat permainan Chanyeol semalam, kekasihnya bermain begitu semangat hingga lupa waktu bahkan sampai matahari sudah meninggi dengan kesadaran tipis Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menghajarnya habis-habisan walau dia sudah tidak kuat.

Tapi tidak apa-apa toh mereka sama-sama untung tadinya.

Dengan lelah tubuh kecilnya dia baringkan di sofa ruang tengah, memejamkan mata beberapa saat sampai dia merasa ketindihan sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Baekhyun pikir itu adalah hantu yang biasanya menindih orang ketika tidur tapi ketika dia membuka matanya yang dia temukan bukan nya hantu tapi pangeran yang masih segar dengan rambut basah diatas tubuhnya

"pagi sayang" sapa Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir kekasihnya

"pagi kepalamu! Ini sudah siang Chanyeol"

"tapi dengan melihatmu malam pun tetap terasa pagi sayang"

"pagi-pagi sudah merayu"

"memangnya salah ya?"

"tentu saja salah, rayuanmu tidak romantis"

"tapi sukses membuat wajahmu memerah sayang"

"sana ganti bajumu"

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh besar Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol malah memejamkan matanya memohon sebuah morning kiss dari kekasih mungilnya, Baekhyun itu mengerti dan sangat mencintai Chanyeolnya karna itu dengan sedikit lumatan dipagi hari Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"apa masih sakit sayang?"

"apanya?"

"lubangmu"

Baekhyun tersedak air minumnya ketika kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar begitu frontal di pagi hari, wajahnya merona dengan hebat membuat Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjainya

"maaf semalam aku sangat bersemangat"

"tidak apa-apa"

"kau mencoba menggodaku pagi ini?"

"Chanyeol~ apa semalam belum cukup"

"aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup jika itu berhubungan denganmu baek"

Baekhyun menyadari pakaian nya memang mengundang nafsu dipagi hari hanya menggunakan baju kaos abu-abu kebesaran milik Chanyeol tanpa menggunakan bawahan layaknya wanita penggoda

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak sampai keheningan diantara mereka terpecahkan karna suara ponsel yang bergetar diatas meja

"halo?"

" _Chanyeol, kau sudah tau berita tentang Sehun?"_

"Sehun kenapa?"

" _dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin sore bersamaku"_

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang seketika

"sekarang dia dirumah sakit mana?"

Sedikit tergesa-gesa tapi Chanyeol tetap memegangi Baekhyun ketika menuju rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat walau sudah dikatakan oleh Luhan bahwa keadaan nya baik-baik saja tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik Chanyeol tentu harus melihat bagaimana keadaan teman nya saat ini

"Chanyeol tenanglah"

Chanyeol teringat saat dimana dirinya kecelakaan saat itu rasanya sakit, untung saja Luhan baik-baik saja karna jika tidak Sehun tentu akan merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol dengan gusar menatap keluar jendela kemudian teringat satu hal, hal penting yang seharusnya dia tanyakan pada Baekhyun ketika dia bertemu dengan kekasih nya, hal yang dikatakan oleh Jisung bahwa Baekhyun bisa melihat arwah ketika orang lain sedang koma

Chanyeol menatap intens laki-laki didepan nya kemudian menghela nafas sebelum benar-benar menanyakan kebenaran selama ini

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah penasaran menunggu pertanyaan Chanyeol

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"sejak kapan kau meminta izin untuk bertanya padaku?"

"begini…umm Jisung.. apa kau"

"bicara yang jelas Chanyeol"

"sebenarnya kenapa kau datang disaat Baekhee pergi dan kenapa hingga saat ini aku masih belum mengingat siapa kau dikehidupanku sebelum koma?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekyun membeku, bukan nya dia ingin menyembunyikan dari Chanyeol hanya saja Baekhyun takut Chanyeol tidak akan percaya jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ini tidak logis bagaimana dia melihat jiwa manusia ketika sedang tidak berada didalam raganya

"K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba m-menanyakan nya?" Baekhyun gelagapan

"aku…aku dengar dari Jisung…"

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar mengingat sesuatu. Ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan Jisung juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama, Jisung melihat mereka bercinta dan itu teringat oleh Jisung sampai dia sadar bisa jadi saja karna Jisung anak kecil yang polos makanya bisa ingat, berbeda dengan Chanyeol

"jadi Jisung sudah mengatakan nya padamu?"

"hmm ya seperti itulah"

"apa…apa kau percaya?"

"aku merasakan nya Baek, aku bertanya hanya untuk memastikan dan mengetahui kejujuranmu padaku"

"kau… selama delapan belas tahun hidupku tak satupun orang seperti mu ada, disaat aku terpuruk kau selalu ada buatku Chanyeol, walau bukan Chanyeol yang asli walau hanya jiwa nya tapi aku sangat bahagia, ketika kau bangun semua terasa begitu indah tapi ketika kau bahkan tak mengingatku sama sekali…"

"aku tahu, pasti sangat menyakitkan. Maafkan aku sayang"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar menahan tangis, semua sudah jelas sekarang jadi apa lagi yang dikhawatirkan oleh Chanyeol sekarang? Jawaban nya adalah buku Baekhee

Semua sudah tertulis disana

Bagaimana dunia ini terasa begitu sempit dan kecil

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin member tahukan bahwa dia tetap bertahan walau Chanyeol tak mengingatnya adalah permintaan adiknya, adik kesayagan nya Byun Baekhee

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol memasuki kamar rawat Sehun menemukan sahabatnya dengan perban dikepala terlihat rapi dengan Luhan disampingnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega melangkah masuk menyapa sahabatnya

"hai kawan, bagaimana keadaanmu"

"jauh lebih baik"

"hai Sehun hai Luhan"

"hai Baek"

"bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol

"ceritanya panjang Chanyeol"

Disela pembicaraan mereka yang sedang mengasikkan seseorang masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah kusut dan masam, ingatlah orang yang menelan karma patah hati beberapa jam lalu telah kembali dari tempat _crush_ nya yang ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih

" _Hyung._ Ternyata jauth cinta itu sangat tidak menyenangkan"

Raut muka Jaehyun tampak sangat tersiksa

"Jaehyun!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya menemukan sosok yang beberapa minggu lalu dia temui, orang itu adalah orang yang memberikan buku Baekhee padanya

Ternyata adik Luhan

Adik ipar Sehun

Dunia memang sempit

"kau!"

"Chanyeol!"

Jaehyun memang tak tau sopan santun memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan nama saja padahal jelas sekali Chanyeol itu seumuran dengan Luhan tapi masa bodo dengan itu saat ini karna semua akan menjadi jelas ketika seharusnya buku itu dibaca oleh Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii^^ maaf chapter ini pendek ya? Maaf banget teman-teman**

 **Makasih buat yang udah sempatin baca, follow, favorite, apalagi review**

 **Tanpa dukungan kalian aku juga ngga aka nada semangat nulis, thank's teman-teman**

 **See you next chap**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Byun Baekhyun juga tidak pernah menyangka kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol, pria dengan deretan gigi yang rapi serta tinggi yang melampaui seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Chanyeol selalu berhasil menebarkan aura positif pada orang-orang disekitarnya, juga kegigihan Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol tidak gigih mengajaknya bicara mana mungkin Baekhyun mengacuhkan nya._

" _katakan! Sebenarnya kau melihatku bukan"_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam kembali memasuki rumah gelapnya tanpa mengganti baju langsung berbaring diatas ranjangnya menutup mata dengan satu tangan tanpa peduli pada sosok gila Park Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tak hentinya bicara._

" _namamu siapa? Ah Byun Baekhyun, kau itu manis hanya saja jarang tersenyum"_

 _Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas letih mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang tergolong sangat kurang ajar mengatakan dia manis sedangkan dia seorang lelaki_

" _aku tau sebenarnya kau mendengar apa yang aku katakana tapi kau pura-pura tidak tau bukan? Dasar tidak punya hati tidak kasihan apa padaku yang kesepian dan selalu bicara sendiri?"_

 _Baekhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya berusaha tertidur walau Chanyeol masih terus saja membual_

" _kalau saja yang bisa melihatku bukan kau tapi orang lain rasanya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, kau itu orang yang membosankan dan kesepian, lihat? Kamarmu semua berwarna gelap, lampu tidak pernah dihidupkan kau seperti vampire saja"_

 _Tidak!_

 _Jangan dengarkan Park Chanyeol sialan itu!_

 _Baekhyun masih mencoba tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol meraih earphone di dalam tasnya, menyumbat kedua telinganya tanpa menghidupkan musik, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai music hanya bergaya saja berharap Park Chanyeol akan berhenti dengan sendirinya tapi ternyata dia salah, hanya berhenti sekitaran dua menit Chanyeol kembali berbicara dengan volume yang lebih keras daripada tadi._

" _manusia sepertimu mungkin hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan kesunyian hati Baekhyun! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki teman, astaga kenapa harus kau yang bisa melihatku hah?"_

" _aku bisa gila!"_

" _berhentilah berpura-pura Baekhyun"_

" _kau tidak lelah hidup dalam kepura-puraan sepanjang hari?"_

" _namamu itu hampir sama dengan kekasihku kalian juga mirip tapi kelakuanmu berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhee"_

" _sudahlah lupakan aku akan diam"_

 _Tiga menit kemudian_

" _gila! Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri sementara kau tidur nyenyak memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh?"_

" _ketahuilah bahwa aku adalah pria yang romantis, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Baekhee"_

 _Semua semakin tidak nyambung tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika dia tidak mengganggu Baekhyun_

" _Baekhee itu—"_

" _HENTIKAN!"_

 _Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar bentakan tak terduga dari seseorang yang begitu manis didepan nya, Baekhyun menatap tajam dan sinis seakan menusuk tulang Park Chanyeol dengan sekali hentakan. Tapi Chanyeol mencoba bersikap tenang dengan mengatur kekagetan berlebihan yang terjadi barusan_

" _apa maumu?"_

"… _."_

 _Hanya kediaman yang Baekhyun dapatkan setelah hampir dua jam mendengar bualan panjang lebar dari Park Chanyeol sejak dari penjalanan pulang tadi. Sangat amat menjengkelkan tapi apa boleh buat tak ada pilihan selain kembali bertanya_

" _kutanya apa maumu Park?"_

" _aku-, aku hanya ingin… aku ingin kau mengajakku bicara, semua orang tidak menganggapku ada. Tidak bisakah kau menganggapku ada? Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku jadi setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian dan memiliki teman berbicara. Kumohon Baek"_

" _sudah, sekarang aku sudah bicara padamu, apa kau puas?"_

" _tidak! Aku ingin untuk seterusnya kau juga bicara padaku bukan hanya sekarang saja"_

" _memangnya apa untung nya bagimu berbicara denganku?"_

" _perasaanku tidak akan kesepian lagi Baekhyun, kumohon"_

" _aku baru tau bahwa hantu memiliki perasaan"_

" _aku bukan hantu!"_

" _lalu kau itu apa?"_

" _aku… aku Park Chanyeol"_

" _bisa gila aku jika terus bicara padamu"_

" _maaf"_

" _lupakan, aku mengantuk"_

" _hm"_

" _kita lanjutkan besok"_

 _Apa katanya barusan? Kita lanjutkan besok? Itu artiya besok Baekhyun akan kembali berbicara pada Chanyeol? Ini adalah kebahagiaan bagi seorang park Chanyeol. Sepanjang malam dihabiskan dengan ketidak sabaran dansenyuman konyol oleh Chanyeol, menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun akhirnya mau berbicara dengan nya walau dengan nada ketus penuh penekanan seperti tadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi hari ini Chanyeol begitu banyak diam setelah bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan mengetahui sebuah fakta baru bahwa Jaehyun adalah adiknya Luhan, Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian membuangnya seperti itu saja sejak tiga puluh menit belakangan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar darii bibirnya, mulai dari mereka keluar rumah sakit sampai sekarang diatas bus dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Chanyeol ditepi pantai karna ibunya sudah menempati sebuah rumah di kota bersama Jisung.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah bertanyanya pada Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak tau harus bicara apa setelah Chanyeol menghadap padanya

"kenapa sayang?"

"tidak"

"Jangan bohong Baekki~"

"Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun malu dipanggil Baekki diatas bus dengan penumpang sedikit menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian diatas bus walau sebagian tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu.

"kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau melamun?"

"apa aku melamun barusan?"

"iya"

"bukan apa-apa, hanya tidak menyangka kalau dunia ini ternyata sangat sempit"

" _jika kau tau bahwa aku kakaknya Baekhee semua akan semakin sempit yeol, hanya saja aku tak ingin membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Aku sudah nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang sekarang"_

"aku juga tidak menyangka"

"benarkah?"

"ya begitulah"

"ngomong-ngomong pemberhentian kita sudah dekat"

"aku lelah"

Baekhyun seketika menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol dengan nyaman seakan dia tak ingin beranjak dari sana, _ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan, Chanyeol-ku_ begitulah pikir Baekhyun sejak tadi. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling disayangi nya karna itu dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol nya ini.

"Baek?"

"panggil namaku dengan lengkap"

Baekhyun masih saja berpikir bahwa 'Baek' yang dipanggil oleh Chanyeol bukanlah dirinya, dia masih takut bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya sebagai orang lain. Ingatlah dia bukan Baekhee mantan kekasih Chanyeol, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyunee"

"iya?"

"kita turun"

"sudah sampai ya?"

"iya sayang"

"tapi aku mengantuk~"

"turun dulu, nanti bisa tidur sampai dirumah"

"tapi ngantuk sekali Chanie~"

"jadi mau disini saja sampai nanti diterminal bus?"

"tidak~"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah sedih layaknya _puppy_ menuai senyuman tampan dari sang kekasih, Chanyeol terlalu gemas dengan Baekhyun yang seperti itu, walah memelas penuh harapan membuatnya tak taga pada sosok mungil disampingnya

"jadi?"

"maukah kau menggendongku sampai kerumah setelah kita turun nanti?"

"tumben sekali kau minta digendong"

"Chanyeol kumohon, kurasa ini adalah permintaan _baby_ "

Wajahnya sememelas mungkin dihadapkan pada kekasih raksasanya, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menanggapi sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun

"kalaupun bukan _baby_ yang meminta aku akan tetap menggendongmu Baek"

"sungguh?"

"tentu saja, kau kan kekasihku"

Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar berdiri turun dari bus, sesampai diluar Chanyeol langsung menunduk didepan nya tapi entah kenapa sikap Baekhyun sungguh kekanakan sekarang ini,

"kurasa berjalan keliling pantai disore hari akan menyenangkan Chanie"

"tentu"

Baekhyun membuka kedua sepatunya dengan cepat, mengikat kedua begian tali kanan dan kiri hingga menyatu menampilkan dirinya tanpa sepatu dengan hati riang menyangkutkan dua sepatu tersebut dileher Chanyeol.

"apa-apaan?"

"nanti tangan Chanyeol kotor kalau sepatunya aku pakai"

"tapi baek—"

"Chanyeol tidak mau?"

Wajah Baekhyun menunduk sedih seakan ini adalah akhir dari segalanya, padahal langit sore itu sangat terang tanpa mendung jadi jika Baekhyun menangis semua keindahan langit ini akan hancur dan merusak suasana hati Chanyeol yang sudah mulai membaik saat ini untuk itu lelaki tinggi bermarga Park hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, memangnya sejak kapan dia bisa mengalah pada sosok didepan nya

"baiklah baiklah sayang, jangan menangis. Katanya kau mengantuk kan? Cepat naik dan kita akan sampai dirumah"

Chanyeol mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu penuh kelembutan memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya yang hampir menangis, ingat lah baru hampir dan belum menangis. Baekhyun mendongak mendapati kekasih besarnya memasang wajah memelas, Chanyeol pasti lelah mulai dari perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit kemudian kembali pulang kesini, pasti Chanyeol lelah sekali dan sekarang dia malah menangis memperburuk keadaan seperti saat ini. Baekhyun merasa bersalah seketika.

"Chanyeol…" suaranya bergetar

"iya sayang~" Chanyeol masih menjawab dengan penuh kesabaran

Dalam satu hentakan Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya kemudian menangis didada Chanyeol dipenuhi isakan memilukan menghasilkan kerutan kebingungan diwajah tampan Chanyeol namun kemudian berubah menjadi teduh dengan perlahan mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan ciuman yang menenangkan sampai tubuh dalam dekapannya berhenti bergetar

"Chanyeol maafkan aku"

"maaf untuk apa?"

"untuk semua sikap kekanakan yang aku lakukan"

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil sepasang sepatu yang tadinya ia gantungkan dileher Chanyeol tapi sitinggi menahan nya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan

"tidak apa-apa sayang"

"kau pasti kelelahan"

"tidak kok, tadi kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan mengitari pantai kan?"

"iya, makanya berikan sepatuku"

"tidak mau"

"lalu aku akan jalan tanpa sepatu? Begitu? Hks…"

Baekhyun kembali terisak, entah kenapa suasana hatinya mudah sekali tersinggung. Baekhyun kesal sekali ketika Chanyeol mempermainkan nya seperti ini, tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup keuda pipi Baekhyun yang semakin berisi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya spontan saja Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan merasakan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol menari diatas bibrnya, hisapan demi hisapan menenangkan perasaan nya yang tadi kacau serta sedih, Chanyeol memang selalu bisa membolak-balik hatinya.

Ciuman mereka terputus ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya diiringi dengan kekehan tampan khas Park Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dari wajah dekat, wajah penuh kebingungan Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh menggemaskan

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan

"hanya ingin tertawa saja"

"Chanyeol tampan"

Baekhyun tidak bohong, siapapun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol dalam spasi sedekat ini pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama, sebuah pahatan sempurna, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, mata yang indah serta bibir _kissable_ yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunia Baekhyun hanya saja telinganya terlalu lebar. Tapi dimata Baekhyun Chanyeol tetaplah yang paling tampan, tidak peduli orang lain mengatakan Zayn Malik adalah lelaki tertampan sedunia tapi Baekhyun akan tetap mengatakan Park Chanyeol adalah yang paling tampan

Chup

Satu ciuman mengagetkan Baekhyun diiringi wajah tersenyum Chanyeol, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum menyadari satu hal : mereka masih berada di halte bus, ini adalah tempat umum walau disore hari tidak begitu ramai orang-orang disini hanya ada dua orang siswi sekolah yang duduk diujung sana, salah satu diantara mereka melongo melihat dua lelaki saling berpagutan didepan mereka.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf bila hal yang mereka lakukan mengganggu ketenangan dua orang siswi sekolah menengah atas tersebut, dibalas anggukan kaku sang pelajar buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian nya pada ponsel yang dia kenakan.

"terimakasih Baekhyunie"

" _hng,_ kembalikan sepatuku Chan"

"kugendong saja ya"

"aku kan berat~"

"kata siapa?"

"aku merasa berat badanku bertambah belakangan Chan"

"tidak apa-apa sayang"

Punggung lebar Chanyeol adalah tempat Baekhyun melelapkan matanya saat ini, nyaman sekali sungguh apalagi aroma jantan yang menguak dari tubuh Chanyeol menenangkan perasaan nya

"apa aku berat?"

Bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun tidak berat saat ini, keadaan nya yang tengah berbada dua tidak mungkin tidak berat tapi demi kebahagiaan kekasihnya Chanyeol tersenyum mengatakan hal yang akan menyenangkan hati Baekhyun

"tidak kok, kau itu ringan sekali Baekhyunie"

"benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan"

"Hm. Kau ringan aku serasa membawa _cutton candy_ sekarang, serasa tidak ada beban"

Mereka berjalan sepanjang garis pantai sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol akan berhenti memperbaiki posisi gendongan Baekhyun diatas punggungnya. Ini terasa menyenangkan walau berat badan Baekhyun bertambah sekitar lima kilo bukan masalah bagi Chanyeol asal kekasihnya bisa tertawa dengan semua bualan cerewetnya..

"kau tau Chanlie exo?"

"iya"

"dia sangat tampan Chan"

"wow"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan respon sederhana karna tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan bahan pembicaraan Baekhyun barusan, siapa yang tampan? Chanlie exo? Pastilah dia lebih tampan tapi karna tidak mau merusak _mood_ Baekhyun lagi Chanyeol memberikan respon semacam kata 'wow' dengan datar

"kudengar dia memiliki kekasih"

"baguslah, itu artinya dia normal"

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"kekasihnya seorang pria Chanyeol, dia sama seperti kita"

"jadi seorang idol bisa juga menjadi gay?"

"kenapa tidak memangnya?"

"harusnya agensi yang menaungi mereka membatasi hal itu kan?"

"wah Chanie pintar sekali"

"aku hanya menebak Baek"

"tapi itu benar Chan, dia berpacaran dengan teman satu grup nya yang bernama Baixian"

"wah benarkah?"

"mereka berpacaran tanpa diketahui media"

"lalu bagaimana kau tau?"

"mereka berbeda, lebih dari sekedar sahabat"

"hn?" Chanyeol menoleh bingung kearah Baekhyun

"aku serius, mereka saling mencintai dan itu terlihat jelas dimata mereka masing-masing"

"jadi sekarang profesimu adalah cenayang?"

"bukan Chanyeol~"

"lalu?"

"cara menatap Chanlie pada Baixian sama dengan tatapan Chanyeol padaku"

"seperti apa?"

"dipenuhi cinta"

"bisa saja cinta si Chanlie bertepuk sebelah tangan Baek"

"dan tatapan Baixian pada Chanlie sama seperti tatapanku pada Chanyeol"

"seperti apa?"

"dipenuhi cinta"

"kau sangat menyukai mereka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol menghasilkan seulas senyuman dibibir tebal kekasih besar yang tengah menggendong tubuhnya

"baguslah, kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. Kuharap mereka bisa merasakan seperti yang kita rasakan. Bahagia"

"iya, berdoa saja Chanyeol"

"ya"

Keheningan mendera mereka, sepanjang perjalanan lampu jalanan sudah mulai menyala satu persatu mengiri perjalanan mereka, sang mentari sore yang tadinya berwarna orange kini sudah tenggelam dibalik awan menghadap keperaduan nya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan tenang menghembuskan nafas dileher Chanyeol

Mereka menikmati kebahagiaan masing-masing saat ini

"Chanyeol/Baekhyun" bersamaan

"kau duluan"

"tidak kau saja"

"kau saja Chanyeol"

"laki-laki harus mendahulukan wanita Baek"

"aku bukan wanita" sungut Baekhyun tak terima

"baiklah baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Chanyeol duluan pokoknya"

"aku suka kau seperti ini"

'seperti apa?"

"begitu manja padaku"

"hng, aku juga suka Chanyeol yang seperti ini"

"seperti apa?"

"yang sayang padaku"

"memangnya selama ini aku tidak menyayangimu?"

"hanya saja hari ini berbeda, Chanyeol memang benar-benar menyayangiku"

"tentu saja. Kau kan kekasihku"

"aku lebih menyayangi Chanyeol"

"kita saling memiliki"

"Chanyeol bisa menyanyi kan?"

"lumayan"

"bisa nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu?"

"lagu apa?"

"terserah saja"

" _love me like you do_?"

"kedengaran nya bagus"

"baiklah, dengarkan dengan baik"

 _ **You're the light**_

 _(kaulah cahayaku)_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata mendengar untaian melodi mulai keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, sebuah lagu yang terdengar memujanya. Ini menyenangkan!

 _ **You're the night**_

 _(kaulah malamku)_

 _ **You're the color of my blood**_

 _(kaulah warna darahku)_

 _ **You're the cure**_

 _(kaulah penyembuh)_

Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan satu baris dari lirik lagunya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjadi rasa sakit nya karna Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi penyembuh baginya. Sampai saat ini dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa Chanyeol meninggalkan baris tersebut, kembali menuai ribuan kupu-kupu didalam perutnya

 _ **You're the only thing I wanna touch**_

 _(kaulah satu satunya yang ingin kusentuh)_

 _ **Never knew that it could mean so much**_

 _(tak penah tau ini akan begitu berarti)_

Chanyeol berhenti bernyanyi kemudian dengan sekali hentakan membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya dibelakang menjadi didepan. Mereka saling berpandangan dibawah temaram lampu jalanan, saling tersenyum diantara deru ombak juga saling berbagi sentuhan diantara dingin nya malam

Lidah Chanyeol dengan lincahnya mengotak atik mulut Baekhyun, penerimaan yang baik karna sikecil hanya pasrah dengan membuka mulutnya mesarakan tangan kekasihnya mulai meremas-remas pantatnya dibelakang sana, tubuhnya kemudian disandarkan pada lampu jalanan dengan jelas Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan dengan sensual

"euugh" erasangan halus mulai keluar dari bibir manisnya

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka memandang kekasihnya dengan mata sayu

"aku…"

Baekhyun membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan ciuman yang lembut tanpa tuntutan, lumatan demi lumatan yang dia berikan sungguh membuai Chanyeol hingga beberapa menit tubuhnya terasa lunglai bersandari pada tiang listrik, ototnya serasa lemas jika Chanyeol terus saja menyentuhnya

"kita pulang"

Ujar Chanyeol membenarkan posisi kekasihnya, Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Chanyeol membuka matanya melirik jutaan bintang diatas langit, ini adalah hari terbaik yang ia miliki bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"ya sayang?"

"kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti seketika, dia bukan nya tidak mau menikahi Baekhyun hanya saja dia gugup untuk memulainya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol telah menyediakan sebuah cincin untuk Baekhyun jauh-jauh hari.

"minggu depan"

Jawabnya mantap

"sungguh?"

"tentu sayang"

"sebelum menikah, kita akan membuat _tattoo_ permanen di lengan kita"

" _tattoo?"_

"iya, tato jantung dan hati"

"baiklah, kedengaran nya menarik"

"hm"

Mereka kembali berjalan sepanjang garis pantai, hingga pada akhirnya sampai didepan rumah mereka. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang langsung mengambil posisi disebelahnya

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu"

Setelah mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta mereka terlelap satu sama lain dalam keadaan saling berpelukan tanpa ada yang berniat membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur, dengkuran halus mulai terdengar diantara nafas Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan beranjak mengambil sesuatu didalam laci nakas, memperlihatkan dua buah cincin yang kini tersemat dijari manis dan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baekhyunku yang cantik, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Suatu pertanyaan konyol yang membuatnya menertawakan diri sendiri setelah nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf update nya lama ya teman-teman, terimakasih yang masih menyempatkan diri membaca ff ku ini, tanpa dukungan kalian pasti aku ngga akan semangat buat nulis**

 **Maaf Chanpter ini pendek soalnya aku cuma berfokus pada Chanbaek di chapter ini**

 **Sebenarnya ini waktu nya mepet banget sih soalnya aku udah kelas XII jadi bakal banyak banget kegiatan dan minggu depan aku udah mulai belajar tambahan bakal makin lelet deh updatenya, jadi aku mau minta saran dari teman-teman yang baca ff aku**

 **Hiatus aja dulu abis UN baru balik lagi**

 **Update lebih lambat ngetik kapan sempat aja**

 **Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Harus nya aku gimana? Aku bener-bener ngga punya waktu buat update cepat teman teman**

 **Maaf**

 **Semoga Chanbaek tetap jaya ya teman teman^^**

 **See you next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mereka hanya dua anak kecil polos yang begitu ingin bersama, Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka akan ditinggal pergi oleh adiknya padahal mereka masih bercengkrama satu sama lain, ini terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Adiknya begitu tega, walau begitu setelah lewat beberapa tahun ketika Baekhyun memasuki Sekolah menengah atas dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan kesendirian sehari-hari tanpa Baekhee. Mungkin kini Baekhee sudah bahagia pikirnya._

 _Seperti biasa Baekhyun tidak pernah begitu semangat lagi sejak adiknya pergi bersama sang ayah, hampa tanpa penyemangat hidup itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun memasuki kawasan sekolahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sampai dirinya diampang oleh seseorang didepan kelas.._

" _Kau baru datang?"_

 _Tanya seorang teman sekelasnya yang bahkan selama ini tidak pernah menyapanya sama sekali, Baekhyun seperti anti sosial padahal wajahnya mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang periang tapi justru kebalikannya._

" _kenapa?"_

" _aku tidak salah, tadi seperti dirimu didepan gerbang tapi—" anak itu Nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapan nya tadi_

" _Ah ya ampun bodohnya aku. Kau itu kan seorang lelaki mana mungkin mengenakan rok"_

 _Seketika bola mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh anak sialan didepan nya saat ini, ia yakin benar bahwa itu pastilah Baekhee karna siapalagi didunia ini yang terlihat seperti dirinya terlebih itu seorang perempuan?_

" _kau lihat digerbang yang mana?"_

" _selatan kalau tidak salah"_

" _terimakasih"_

 _Kakinya berlari sekencang mungkin menyusuri jalan sekolah, dia sudah sangat rindu dengan adik nya namun yang ia langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan siswa yang tengah melihat seorang anak terjatuh dari lantai dua. Baekhyun seketika merinding membalik tubuhnya merasakan seseorang yang 'bukanlah manusia' menatapnya lama tanpa kedipan, tatapan itu jelas menyiratkan permintaan tolong tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya._

" _ **aku tau kau melihatku Byun"**_

" _ **tatap aku! aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Tak bisa kah?"**_

" _ **kumohon"**_

" _ **aku… hanya ingin kau mengantar suratku yang ada di tas sekolah pada loker nomor 260 setelah aku diantar kerumah sakit. Ini penting!"**_

" _kenapa aku harus menolong mu?"_

" _ **aku—"**_

" _aku benci berbicara dengan kalian yang bahkan bukan manusia!"_

" _ **AKU MANUSIA! AKU BAHKAN masih manusia beberapa menit yang lalu Byun Baekhyun. Kau tau? Hari ini aku berjanji menjawab perasaan seseorang"**_

" _lalu kenapa kau melompat dari atas situ jika kau berniat menjawab perasaan nya?"_

" _ **jika CCTV itu tidak rusak, maka kau akan tau bahwa aku didorong oleh orang lain"**_

" _terserah saja, aku lelah"_

 _Baekhyun benci kenyataan bahwa dia akan terlihat seperti orang gila jika terus berbicara dengan gadis itu, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan mereka tapi hatinya memang begiu lembut untuk tetap membantu gadis tadi menjawab perasaan seseorang yang disukainya,Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu. Barangkali jika Baekhyun membantu gadis ini sekarang akan mendatangkan keberuntungan dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun percaya bahwa kebaikan pasti dibalas dengan kebaikan pula_

 _ketika kakinya melangkah melewati melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi, karna beberapa siswa sudah kembali kekelas mereka Baekhyun berpapasan dengan seorang siswi yang menggunakan topi dan tunggu, apa ini?_

 _Lengan bajunya baru saja basah_

 _Gadis barusan_

 _Dia menangis!_

 _Tapi apa peduli Baekhyun, dia hanya harus mengambil surat tadi kemudian meletakkan nya didalam loker bernomor dua ratus enampuluh dan pergi menjalankan kembali aktivitas nya sehari-hari yang amat membosankan. Baekhyun lelah, sungguh! Tapi jika dia tidak menjalani semua ini maka semua akan terasa sia-sia_

.

.

.

Pasien bernama Oh Sehun masih dirawat dirumah sakit pasca kecelakaan nya beberapa hari lalu, tapi pasien bernama Lee Taeyong sudah pergi dari rumah sakit belum lama ini, sial sekali rasanya mengapa Jaehyun justru menghindari Taeyong sejak kejadian Taeyong memberi tau bahwa dia seorang _gay._ Jaehyun merasa terlalu bodoh menghindari Taeyong bahkan ketika anak itu akan berpamitan beberapa hari lalu Jaehyun jelas melihatnya di lorong rumah sakit tapi pria berkulit putih tersebut malah berbalik meninggalkan Taeyong berpura-pura kekamar mandi, berpura-pura tidak melihat Taeyong yang memanggilnya diujung sana.

Sekarang penyesalan benar-benar menggerogoti hatinya, merasa bodoh sekali bahkan sampai tak sadar bahwa dia begitu merindukan sosok dengan surai _pink_ tersebut. Jaehyun berguling-guling kekiri dan kekanan dengan kesal menghela nafas berkali-kali diatas ranjang kosong disebelah ranjang Sehun.

"kau kenapa huh?"

Jujur saja sedari tadi Sehun benar-benar terganggu oleh 'adik ipar sialan' yang terus saja bertingkah seakan dia adalah orang yang memiliki masalah paling berat di dunia ini, Jaehyun menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian membuang pandangan nya dengan kesal menghasilkan rotasi yang cukup tampan dimata Sehun, kesal pastinya melihat sikap tak sopan 'adik iparnya' tapi taka pa lah, kalau saja dia bukan adik Luhan pasti Sehun sudah sejak lama merencanakan pembunuhan untuknya, sayang sekali kekasihnya begitu menyayangi bocah tengik ini.

"kalau kau ada masalah sebaiknya kau selesaikan bukan nya malah berguling-guling ditempat tidur seperti itu"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa mengganggu?"

"tidak, hanya saja—"

"hanya saja?"

"apa kau tidak lelah berguling-guling kemudian menghembuskan nafas seperti orang yang dilanda stress berat selama hampir tiga jam?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"tentu saja urusanku, kau itu _adik ipar_ ku"

"cih! Menikah saja tidak dengan _hyung_ ku"

"bukan tidak tapi belum"

Jaehyun merasa kesal dengan Sehun hanya menghentakkan kakinya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya mengulas senyum tipis penuh makna, Sehun tau dan paham betul apa yang baru saja terjadi pada calon adik iparnya ini bahkan dia sudah lebi dulu merasakan hal itu pada Luhan, sekarang apa? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, toh dia tidak tahu sekarang Taeyong dimana atau sedang apa, jangankan alamat nomor ponsel saja dia tak punya.

Astaga!

Itu dia, nomor ponsel

Langkah kakinya berubah menjadi lari ketika menyadari satu fakta bahwa nomor ponsel Taeyong pasti terdaftar dirumah sakit ini.

"maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa membocorkan informasi mengenai pasien pada sembarangan orang" kata suster yang berjaga dibalik meja

"aku… aku bukan orang asing, aku teman nya"

"maaf tuan tapi tetap tidak bisa"

"kumohon suster, kau boleh menelpon dia jika kau tidak percaya padaku"

"maaf tuan, kami sedang—"

"APA SUSAHNYA KAU MENEMPON DIA SEKARANG HAH?"

Nafas Jaehyun memburu mengucapkan kata-kata bentakan pada suster didepan nya, sungguh kerinduan ini membuatnya gila. Lee Taeyong memang sialan meninggalkan nya setelah membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh didalam hatinya, teriakan nya barusan takayal membuat suster didepan nya kaget bukan main dengan marah memanggil _security_ guna mengusir Jaehyun si pemaksa.

" _Security…. Security… tolong orang ini mengganggu pekerjaanku_ "

Ujar suster tersebut dengan acuhnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Tubuh Jaehyun ditarik paksa keluar rumah sakit oleh dua orang _security_ menghasilkan kemarahan yang lebih besar dihati Jaehyun, kesal ditinggalkan Taeyong, pertanyaan nya ditolak suster dan sekarang apa? Diseret s _ecurity_? Hari yang buruk

"lepaskan, brengsek! Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit anak muda"

"kau pikir ini rumah sakit bapakmu hah?"

"apa kau ingin kuseret hingga ketepi jalan sana?"

S _ecurity_ bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya menghasilkan hembusan nafas kasar Jaehyun, dengan kasar Jaehyun menarik tangan nya berjalan menjauhi s _ecurity_ sialan tersebut, dia hanya tak ingin memberikan lebih banyak masalah untuk Luhan, tapi sungguh dia benci hari ini, kesialan berturut-turut datang padanya membuatnya harus duduk layaknya gembel frustasi didepan rumah sakit.

Sebuah kaki dengan khas pasien berhenti didepan matanya, Jaehyun yang tengah sibuk meremas-remas rambutnya mendongak mendapati wajah tampan kakak iparnya tersenyum lebar dari telinga ketelinga, Sehun berdiri disana dengan secarik kertas ditangan nya yang ia sodorkan pada Jaehyun, pada dasarnya anak ini memang tidak peka malah memutar matanya kembali meremas-remas rambutnya hingga tampak persis seperti orang gila ditepi jalan.

"kau mau atau tidak?" suara Sehun terdengar kesal

"apa!?"

"siapa tadi yang membentak suster rumah sakit hanya untuk mendapatkan ini hah? Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun meremas kertas tadi melemparnya dengan asal kekepala Jaehyun kemudian pergi membalikkan tubuhnya, bola mata siswa SMA itu melebar begitu menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Sehun adalah nomor ponsel Taeyong, iya dia! Lee Taeyong pujaan hatinya. Sehun baik sekali^^

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaehyun mencari kertas yang tadi dilempar Sehun padanya, disana tertera nama Lee Taeyong beserta nomor ponselnya, Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya dengan langkah seribu berlari mengejar Sehun guna memeluk pria tersebut.

"terimakasih _hyung_! Terimakasih banyak"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mengusap punggung Jaehyun layaknya sesame lelaki pada Jaehyun

"semoga beruntung Lu Jaehyun"

"iya! Tentu h _yung_ "

Begitulah, jika keburukan dibalas dengan kebaikan seiring waktu rasa benci akan lenyap dengan sendirinya seperti yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Jaehyun walau berjuta umpatan dan kutukan diberikan oleh Jaehyun padanya selama ini tapi Sehun membalasnya dengan sebuah kebaikan kecil yang begitu berharga buat Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membalik tubuhnya dengan girang sampai sebuah getaran didalam saku celana menghentikan langkahnya, ponselnya bordering dengan acuh lelaki putih tersebut mengangkatnya

"ya?"

"…."

"jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"….."

"ah itu, aku sedang ada urusan. Kurasa lain kali saja"

"…."

"baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang Seulgi-ah. Terimakasih ajakan nya"

"….."

"Hn, ya~ bye"

PIPP

Senyuman kembali mengambang diwajahnya ketika menyalin nomer ponsel yang diberikan oleh Sehun barusan, tapi sebelum dia menelpon Taeyong ada hal yang harus dia kerjakan lebih dulu. Sarapan! Sungguh perutnya tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata _puppy_ milik Baekhyun terbuka dengan malas-malasan dipagi hari, baru saja bangun Baekhyun malah memikirkan hal yang terjadi padanya kemarin sore, sore terbaik dalam hidupnya bersama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu sangat menyayanginya menimbulkan rona merah dipipi Baekhyun. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, berjalan keluar kamar masih setengah mengantuk. Apa Chanyeol pergi? Tapi kenapa tidak member tahunya jika Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun mulai resah sendiri gara-gara hal ini.

"Chanyeool~"

"….."

"kemana sih dia"

Dengan bibir mengerucut Baekhyun mendudukkan diri dikursi depan yang langsung mengarah kelaut, Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan angin membelai wajahnya rasa kesalnya berusan lenyap perlahan-lahan seiring irama angin.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirnya, sontak kedua mata _puppy_ nya terbelalak lebar kemudian sorotnya berubah cemberut mengetahui pelaku 'cium sembarangan dipagi hari' yang tak lain adalah kekasih tinggi kesayangan nya

"kemana saja kau hah?"

"maaf sayang, aku pergi membeli sarapan untuk kita"

"kenapa tidak membuatnya saja?"

"sedang tidak berminat, sesekali akan enak jika makan _sereal_ dipagi hari"

"memangnya aku anak sekolah"

"eits, memangnya hanya anak sekolah saja yang makan _sereal_?"

"tidak sih, aku hanya kesal ditinggal sendirian dipagi hari"

"maaf, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu karna kau tidurnya nyenyak sekali tadi"

"benarkah?"

"iya sayang"

"aku lapar~" rengek Baekhyun dengan manja mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol

"ayo sarapan"

Baekhyun memang manja, tapi sungguh Chanyeol menyukai sisi manja kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun selalu membuat senyuman Chanyeol mengambang penuh, seperti sekarang saja mereka masuk kedalam rumah dengan bergendongan layaknya koala tapi Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan semua itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"iya sayang?"

"nanti siang aku akan keluar sebentar, apa kau mau ikut?"

"kemana?"

"itu… ada yang harus aku beli"

"Hnn, sebenarnya aku sedang malas keluar rumah"

Astaga! Ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana

Chanyeol rencananya akan membelikan sebuah kalung untuk Baekhyun hari ini, sekalian untuk melamarnya besok. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya seraya menunduk menghindari tatapan kekasihnya

"kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

"entah"

"dasar aneh!" Baekhyun kembali kesal

"asataga sayang~ kenapa kau _sensitive_ sekali sih"

"lalu kenapa kau tersenyum hah?"

"aku tersenyum karna melihat kecatikanmu"

"bodoh!"

Baekhyun merona, dengan cepat menutup wajahnya yang ditatap penuh pemujian oleh kekasih besarnya, menghasilkan tawa terbahak-bahak dari sang kekasih melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun didepan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah sore tapi Jaehyun masih belum kunjung menekan nomor ponsel Taeyong entah kenapa rasa gugup tiba-tiba melanda dirinya saat ini, bagaimana jika Taeyong tidak mengenalnya? Bagaimana jika Taeyong ternyata marah padanya? Entahlah yang pasti dia gugup sekali saat ini.

Sementara ditempat lain, Chanyeol tergesa-gesa mengambil jaketnya kedalam kamar sebelum Baekhyun tidur tadi sebenarnya dia sudah meminta izin untuk pergi pada Baekhyun jadi tak ada salahnya jika dia pergi sementara Baekhyun tidur sekarang. Jadi semua akan lebih _complete_ ketika Baekhyun bangun dia sudah kembali berada dirumah

BUGH

Sesuatu terjatuh mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol, buku itu! Itu adalahh buku milik Baekhee yang dititipkan oleh adik Luhan padanya bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat membacanya hingga sekarang. Ah! Barangkali membacanya didalam bus nanti akan menyanangkan dengan sedikit nostalgia bersama mantan kekasih tersayangnya Oh Baekhee

Sebelum pergi Chanyeol menyempatkan sebuah kecupan dibibir kekasihnya, berjalan santai menuju halte bus mengambil posisi duduk dihalte yang cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang menunggu bus, Chanyeol membuka lembar demi lembar buku harian tersebut sampai menghasilkan sebuah kerutan dikeningnya ketika membaca buku harian tersebut.

 _27 november_

 _Ini bukan tentang bagaimana kau menilai orang lain tapi bagaimana kau mengerti orang lain, setiap kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh orang lain pasti memiliki sebuah alasan. Alasan baik ataupun buruk._

 _Hari ini kekasihku ulang tahun, tapi entah kenapa disaat aku merindukan dia aku juga merindukan orang lain, orang yang begitu sangat aku rindukan. Mungkinkah dia berpikir aku melupakan nya? Aku sangat menyayangi dia, bagaimana dia menjadi tempat dan sandaranku. Kini semua tugasnya digantikan oleh kekasihku. Park Chanyeol. Dia menggantikan semua tugas kakak ku, menjadi sandaran jika aku membutuhkan nya, menjadi penyemangat kala aku drop dan memberikan pelukan hangat ketika aku merindukan mereka. Aku merasa mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, kupikir jika mereka bertemu pastilah akan menyenangkan, mereka akan menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Kupikir sih begitu. Baekhyun Oppa, bogoshipyeo~_

Bagaikan ditembak petir disiang bolong, Chanyeol membeku mengetahui satu fakta yang mengisi ikiran nya selama ini.

Chanyeol memang bingung awalnya kenapa Baekhyun begitu mirip dengan Baekhee dan setelah semua ini Chanyeol mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi mengapa Baekhyun membohonginya?

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah member tahunya?

Mengapa dia diam saja?

Perasaan macam apa ini? Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu brengsek telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas adalah kakak dari Baekhee, bukan karna Chanyeol mencintai Baekhee tapi Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah, apa kata Baekhee jika tau tentang semua ini? Dia pasti kecewa besar pada Chanyeol.

Tidak! Ini semua tidak bisa diteruskan, tapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam pada Baekhyun menghasilkan denyut kesakitan dalam dirinya.

Jantungnya serasa diremas sekarang ini, dia kecewa, marah, tapi entah pada siapa

Takdir?

Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit. Pikirnya

Bahkan ketika bus yang dia tunggu sejak tadi datang Chanyeol memilih untuk tetap duduk berdiam diri dengan pandangan kosong, dia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar berlajan menaiki bus saat ini. Dia menunduk kembali merasakan sakit didada kirinya.

Hingga mentari membenamkan dirinya Chanyeol masih tetap duduk disana, dilain tempat Baekhyun mulai gelisah kekasihnya tak kunjung pulang sejak sore terlebih sekarang listriknya mati. Chanyeol bahkan tak mengangkat telpon darinya membuat kecemasan nya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan, Chanyeol itu takut gelap walau dia s _ame_ nya Baekhyun tapi dia takut gelap. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tentang nafasnya yang tidak beraturan ketika berada dalam kegelapan.

"astaga Chanyeol kau dimana~"

"angkat Chanyeol! Angkat"

Pada akhirnya simungil memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya keluar rumah. Dengan pakaian hangat Baekhyun keluar disertai kecemasan tentang keadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat ini, tapi semua kecemasan nya berakhir dengan kekecewaan melihat sesuatu dibawah gelapnya halte bus.

Disana…

Kekasihnya tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang wanita

Baekhyun tak tahu siapa wanita itu dan Baekhyun juga tak ingin tahu siapa wanita yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya, walau gelap Baekhyun sangat tahu itu CHANYEOL, itu Chanyeol-nya. Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak melawan ketika dipeluk oleh wanita lain, pikiran Baekhyun kacau dengan semua kecemasan yang berujung menyakitkan ini. Ingin dia berlari mendorong wanita itu, atau memilih kembali kerumah dengan air mata berceceran. Langkahnya terseok-seok menuju rumah diiringi isakan sepanjang jalan.

"hks…kenapa rasanya sangat sakit"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hayoooo siapa kemarin yang minta konflik? Itu udah ada konfliknya_

 _Sebenarnya aku ngga begitu feel bikin ini jadi baper sendirikan kalau ada konfilk (halah goblok namanya juga cerita ray ya pasti ada konflik) ya tapi balik lagi sih sama jiwa shipper yang engga bisa lihat otp-nya tersiksa haha. Oke see you next chapter yaw_

 _Oh iya hampir lupa, ray ngucapin makasih buat_ _ **Youee**_ _yag udah review jawab pertanyaan Ray di chapter sebelumnya buat update lebih lambat asal engga siap UN, makasih banget buat respon nya ya sayang *kiss you (jijik ray) haha kebiasaan gue mah_

 _Cbhs ada wattpad ngga? Tolong dong follow wattpad aku~_

 _ryhandacbhs_

 _Ntar aku polbek ko^^_

 _Sekian dulu ya byeeeee_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **BAEK2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang terlintas dibenak Baekhyun untuk tidak jatuh cinta sama sekali, jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan bukan hanya ketika kau merasakan nya secara langsung tapi dengan melihat orang yang jatuh cinta merasakan sakit saja maka akan terasa bagaimana sakitnya jatuh cinta. Kita bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, sakit, sesak dan air mata.

Lantas apa gunanya hidup tanpa cinta? Bukankah cinta yang member warna dalam kehidupan? Entahlah, bisa kalian lihat hidup Byun Baekhyun sebelum dia bertemu Chanyeol, kosong dan tak bersemangat bagaimanapun Chanyeol memberika banyak perubahan yang berarti dalam hidup Baekhyun walau sebenanrnya Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti dengan semua itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki ramping seorang gadis dipinggir pantai tampak begitu semangat, oke ini adalah hari pertama liburan Seulgi dan teman-teman nya dimulai mungkin pantai adalah tempat yang biasa tapi cukup menyenangkan karna liburan ini dilakukan bersama teman-teman nya.

"Seulgi-ah?" panggil salah seorang teman nya yang paling tinggi diantara mereka

"Huh?"

"bagaimana jika kita ber _camping_ saja ditepi pantai ini? Kita sewa tenda saja"

"sebenarnya itu akan lebih terasa dari pada harus menyewa hotel"

"aku hanya akan mengikut kalian saja" sahut Seulgi masih bersemangat

"baiklah kalau begitu kita pesan dulu tendanya"

"Hmm"

Terdengar menyenangkan melakukan _camping_ ditepi pantai, belum pernah dicoba karna itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencobanya. Melihat mentari terbenam diujung sana sangatlah menyeangkan sementara yang lain memasang tenda ia berencana untuk pergi ketoko terdekat untuk membeli camilan malam mereka.

"Joohyun e _onni_ apa kau mau ikut?"

"kemana?"

"ketoko, aku ingin membeli camilan untuk kita"

"baiklah, hanya berdua?"

"siapa lagi yang mau ikut?"

"kurasa tidak ada, anak-anak sibuk dengan tenda dan barang-barang mereka"

Kedua wanita tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju toko, jalanan tampak lebih gelap daripada biasanya membuat mereka tak nyaman satu sama lain. Ini terasa sedikit menyeramkan.

"rambutmu terlihat seperti wanita yang menjadi hantu Jepang, Seulgi"

"kenapa?"

"ponimu jelek, membuat suasana gelap ini semakin mengerikan"

"biarkan saja, yang penting aku tetap cantik"

"percaya diri sekali ya"

"eh?"

Seulgi menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang diujung sana, meringkuk ketakutan dan dia mengenal pria tersebut, pria tinggi dengan senyum lebar dari telinga ketelinga serta mata bulat dan gigi rapi yang indah. Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang sempat mengisi hatinya walau hanya sebentar saja, walau bagaimanapun Seulgi tetap menganggap Chanyeol seperti kakaknya sendiri, yang dia lihat sekarang menyentak hatinya. Kenapa Chanyeol merinkuk dengan memeluk kedua lutut seperti itu di halte bus? Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Terlebih dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"kenapa berhen—Yakk Seulgi! Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Kakinya melangkah cepat memastikan apa itu benar-benar Chanyeol atau bukan, dia memang khawatir karna itulah dia berlari menemui Chanyeol tanpa peduli Joohyun meneriakinya dengan kesal dibelakang sana.

"Chanyeol _oppa!_ "

Nafas Chanyeol tampak tak beraturan menimbulkan bunyi sepergi ' _ngik….ngik…_ ' dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, apa mungkin Chanyeol itu takut gelap? Entahlah pikiran Seulgi sendiri kalap dan bingung bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Chanyeol saat ini yang terlihat seperti seorang ketakutan atau mungkin Chanyeol beru saja melihat hantu? Karna itukah dia ketakutan? Tidak! Mustahil! Hantu itu tidak ada teriaknya dalam hati.

Seulgi masih kebingungan memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol sampai tubuhnya digeser kemudian mematung melihat apa yang dilakukan Joohyun, kakak kelas perempuan nya memeluk Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap surai abu-abu pria tersebut dengan penuh perasaan menenangkan kemudian bergumam tak jelas mengatakan hal seperti,

"tidak apa-apa, aku disini" atau semacamnya

Nafas Chanyeol yang tadinya tidak beraturan kini mulai stabil dengan sendirinya tak adalagi suara seperti ' _ngik…ngik…'_ terdengar disela nafasnya, membuat perasaan Seulgi menjadi lebih lega.

Mata nya masih memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Joohyun sampai menangkap sosok lelaki dengan penuh airmata menatap mereka disebrang jalan sana, itu Baekhyun. Kekasih Chanyeol dan Seulgi tak ingin semua ini bertambah rumit dia hanya tak ingin hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi renggang. Air mata Baekhyun barusan menjelaskan bahwa ada rasa kekecewaan disana. Semua ini salah paham!

" _Eonni!_ "

"Huh?" Joohyun beralih menatapnya

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluknya?"

"tadi itu kau panik sekali, uh Chanyeol-ssi maafkan aku" Joohyun merenggangkan tubuhnya menjauhkan Chanyeol yang bersandar didinding halte, nafasnya sudah beraturan

"kau tau dia kenapa?"

"dia takut gelap, sepertinya ini semacam fobia. Kau tau Lami juga sering mengalami hal ini dirumah salah satu caraku mengobati itu dengan memeluknya"

"benarkah? Um te-terimakasih"

"bukan masalah"

"C-chanyeol _oppa_ "

"Hng?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan nya

Lampu yang tadinya mati mulai mengerjap beberapa kali sampai benar-benar hidup denga cahaya yang terang membuat kekuatan Chanyeol perlahan memulih.

"apa masih sakit?"

"tidak, terimakasih"

"syukurlah"

Seulgi tampak kaku sekali sekarang, dia memikirkan Baekhyun tapi dia jua takut untuk bertanya situasi ini teramat sangat membinngungkan baginya.

"aku ingin pulang" serak Chanyeol mulai bangkit

"apa kau kuat?"

"Hng, sekali lagi terimakasih"

"bukan masalah _oppa_ anggap saja ini balas budiku pernah kau tolong dulu"

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"ya?"

"kenapa kau sendirian disini? Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu?"

"Umm itu… aku takut kegelapan, tadi saat aku sedang duduk tiba-tiba saja lampunya mati"

"apa ini pertama kalinya?"

" _Eonni,_ kenapa banyak sekali bertanya?" Seulgi merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja berdiri

"taka pa Seulgi-ah, sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini memang yang pertama. Dulu ibuku juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku mengalaminya, pelukan itu menenangkan"

"jika hal seperti itu terjadi lagi jangan sampai kau sendirian. Hal seperti itu memang sepele tapi jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat akan menajadi berbahaya"

"yak au benar umm—"

"Bae Joohyun, kau bisa memanggilku Joohyun"

"ya Joohyun-ssi, apa kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter?"

"haha tidak kok!" Joohyun tertawa hambar kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "aku hanya tau sedikit soal itu"

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Seulgi-ah, Joohyun-ssi"

"berhati-hatilah"

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol kedua wanita tersebut masih berdiri disana dengan pikiran masing-masing, Seulgi masih mengkhawatirkan kekasih Chanyeol, apa dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini atau diam adalah pilihan terbaik? Joohyun beralih menatapnya dengan kerutan didahi.

"ada apa?"

"bukan apa-apa" jawab Seulgi terkaget

"apa dia seorang _gay_?"

"Hah?"

Mata sipitnya menatap tak percaya pada Joohyun, bagaimana bisa wanita itu tau dengan orientasi seksual Chanyeol sementara mereka bertemu kurang dari satu jam. Apa Joohyun seorang peramal? Ini mengejutkan sekali.

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"kau tau Seulgi? Jika dia pria normal dia akan balas memelukku atau bahkan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini juga mungkin dia akan terangsang dengan ini semua karna tadi wajahnya tepat berada didadaku tapi nyatanya dia bahkan bereaksi seakan-akan yang dia lalui hanyalah hal yang tak menarik"

"Umm… kau benar dia itu se—"

"sudah kuduga! Aku memang calon psikolog yang handal!" senang Joohyun

Dia langsung melangkah dengan riang menuju toko yang tadi mereka akan kunjungi sementara Seulgi kembali terkaget dengan tingkah laku Joohyun, dia itu pintar dan kekanakan dirinya masih tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang seperti Joohyun bisa mendapatkan kekasih tinggi dan tampan seperti Kris Wu.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungilnya yang meringkuk dibalik selimut tampak bergetar dan naik turun, Baekhyun masih menangis entah kenapa dia merasa dikhianati oleh kekasihnya. Wanita tadi memang terlihat berparas cantik dan lemah lembut, apa mungkin dia adalah selingkuhan Chanyeol? Bodohnya wanita itu sampai mau menjadi yang kedua ataukah Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah mengakui dia sebagai seorang kekasih? Sial! Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Baekhyun kembali terisak karna memang satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis.

Dia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Chanyeol, sekarang dia merasa seperti tercabik-cabik dipukul oleh kenyataan bahwa nyatanya Chanyeol masih menyukai wanita. Jadi apa maksudnya selama ini? Untuk apa dia menjadi kurus selama tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Untuk apa dia mengungkapkan semua kata cintanya pada Baekhyun? Dan yang paling penting untuk apa mereka berbagi tubuh satu sama lain jika didalamnya tidak ada perasaan.

Baekhyun masih terisak dengan kerasnya didalam selimut sampai telinganya menangkap sesuatu seperti pintu yang dibuka. Baekhyun membuka selimutnya turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan, sebenarnya dia belum sanggup bertemu Chanyeol.

Sementara diluar sana Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun, dia sendiri juga rasanya belum siap bertemu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak masuk kedalam kamar, bahkan dia tidak membuka pintu kamarnya dengan semua rasa lelah ditubuhnya Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu kamar, rasa bersalah teramat kuat dia rasakan pada Baekhyun dan Baekhee kenapa dia begitu jahat setelah mengencani adiknya beralih dengan mengajak nikah kakaknya. Benar-benar brengsek!

"C-chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil namanya nyaris seperti bisikan dibelakang pintu kamarnya, dia sendiri juga enggan membuka pintu kamar tersebut

Hingga akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya memejamkan mata, kelihatan seperti drama klasik yang saling menyakiti tapi kenyataan nya memang seperti itu. Mereka hanya sama-sama belum siap dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam berbintang seperti sekarang cocok sekali untuk menemaki kegalauan hati Jaehyun dia berulang kali menghela nafas kemudian membuangnya, hanya itu yang dia lakukan sejak tadi ditemani segelas minuman didepan nya. Seumur hidup Jaehyun belum pernah minum s _oju_ tapi setelah melihat di dalam televise orang-orang merasa lebih ringan setelah meminum ini Jaehyun dengan iseng juga mencobanya, didalam kepalanya masih teringat dengan jelas ucapan Taeyong.

" _aku bisex, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa aku memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki"_

"sialan!" umpat Jaehyun memukul angin didepan nya

Disebelah botol s _oju n_ ya masih ada kertas dengan nomor ponsel Lee Taeyong yang belum dia sentuh sama sekali, batin nya berperang didalam sana

Telpon?

Tidak!

Telpon?

Tidak!

Telpon?

Tidak!

Telpon! Persetan dengan dia memiliki kekasih atau tidak

Suara nada sambung terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaehyun entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup sekali saat akan berbicara dengan orang yang selama beberapa hari belakangan cukup membuat hatinya seperti diremas, sial! Lee Taeyong memiliki sejuta pesona menggairahkan dengan rambut pink nya tersebut.

" _hallo?"_ terdengar sapaan seseorang disebrang sana

"H-hallo?"

" _maaf ini siapa?"_

"Taeyong?"

" _Uh?"_ yang disebrang sana terdengar bingung namun sesaat setelah keheningan

" _Jaehyun?"_

"huh? Bagaimana kau tau?"

" _hanya kau yang memanggil namaku seperti itu"_

"eh? Bukankah itu memang namamu?"

" _benar, tapi semua kenalanku memanggiku dengan panggilan Tiway"_

"cih! Apa-apaan itu"

" _hei jangan marah, itu artinya kau special bukan?"_

Jaehyun memerah beberapa saat, ayolah! Jaehyun itu seharusnya menjadi dominan bukan submissive

"kau tidak memberi tahuku nama panggilanmu yang itu"

" _aku sengaja"_

"sengaja kenapa?"

" _agar saat kau menelpon aku tau bahwa kau adalah Jaehyun, entah kenapa aku merasa kita adalah takdir"_

"wow"

" _hanya wow? Tak ada respon lain?"_

"lalu kau ingin aku merespon seperti apa? Seperti sebuah tangisan atau jeritan?"

" _tidak juga, setidaknya kau mungkin akan menggodaku"_

"aku tidak hobby menggoda kekasih orang Tae"

" _cocok kan, aku juga tidak memiliki kekasih"_

"hei, jangan begitu kasihan kekasihmu kalau tidak kau anggap seperti itu"

" _aku jujur Jaehyun, kenapa bisa kau beranggapan aku memiliki seorang kekasih"_

"kau sendiri yang mengatakan nya di rumah sakit"

" _benarkah? Aku lupa hehe"_ terdengar kekehan disebrang sana

"jadi kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

" _dulunya ada, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bersamaku"_

"kenapa?"

" _dia… kau tau? Tak banyak yang mau bertahan dengan seorang yang penyakitan sepertiku kurasa terlalu lama dirumah sakit membuatnya tak nyaman karna jarang bertemu dia menemukan yang lain nya"_

"ka-kau tidak berbohong kan?"

" _aku tidak terlalu suka berbohong, apalagi jika kebohongan tersebut sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagiku tapi aku pernah berbohong"_

"wow"

" _wow lagi?"_

"aku hanya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, tapi apa kau merindukanku?"

" _Umm, lumayan. Mau melepas rindumu?"_

"besok di xxx café jam dua siang"

" _sure"_

Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa reaksi yang harus dia berikan sekarang ini, luar biasa! Ternyta tuhan masih berpihak padanya dengan mengembalikan Taeyong padanya. Ingin rasanya dia melompat dan berteriak pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia akan segera memiliki lelaki bersurai pink tersebut.

Setelah sambungan nya terputus Jaehyun dengan cepat memencet nomor pada ponselnya, Sehun _hyung_

" _hallo jae—"_

"hyung!" suara Sehun langsung terpotong teriakan keras dari Jaehyun

" _ada apa?"_

"mau kutraktir mie hitam? Aku akan kesana sekarang"

" _malam-malam begini?"_

"tunggu saja!"

.

.

.

.

"jadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja mentraktirku seakan kita ini akrab Jaehyun-ssi?"

"eh? Panggilan macam apa itu"

"aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kau menaruh racun dalam mie milikku"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas menghentikan acara makan nya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan datar tak lama tangan nya bergerak cepat menyendok mie yang belum tersentuh oleh Sehun dan memakan nya.

" _see?_ Aku tidak mati jadi sebaiknya habiskan traktiran ku sebelum Luhan _hyung d_ atang menghabisiku karna memberimu makanan cepat saji"

"aku hanya curiga, tapi karna kau benar belum mati maka akan kumakan ini sekarang"

Dengan semangat Sehun membuka mulut memakan mie pemberian calon adik iparnya, menyenangkan memang memakan makanan gratis ketika perutmu kosong ditengah malam.

.

.

.

.

Masih ragu!

Tapi entahlah sejak dia bangun bahkan belum mendengar pergerakan dibalik pintu selain deruan nafas yang terdengar lirih, apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Baekhyun berpikir keras untuk membuka pintu atau tidak, apa dia harus tetap didalam sampai Chanyeol masuk kesini dan menjelaskan semuaya atau dia harus keluar menghadapi apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol diluar sana?

Pada akhirnya egonya mengalah dan membuka pintu dengan cepat tapi yang dia dapati adalah benturan sebuah kepala dikakinya, Chanyeol rupanya masih tidur walau waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan pagi. Baekhyun ingin berteriak marah tapi kemudian amarahnya padam mendengar lenguhan dari lelaki didepan nya.

"euugh" Chanyeol mengeliat tak nyaman perlahan membuka mata sayunya

"Baekhyun…" serak nya

Baekhyun hanya membuang muka berjongkok didepan Chanyeol membantu yang lebih tinggi untuk duduk dengan benar, Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu menghela dan membuang nafas nya dengan berat dia nampak kesakitan menimbulkan kecemasan tak beralasan dihati Baekhyun, tangan lentiknya terjulur menyentuh kepala lelaki besarnya.

"astaga Chanyeol! Kau panas"

Baekhyun terkaget bukan main merasakan kepala Chanyeol yang begitu panas tangan nya serasa terbakar ketika memegangi kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang dirasa Baekhyun seperti ejekan.

"kenapa tersenyum hah?"

"galak sekali kekasihku ini" ucap Chanyeol lemah dengan suara masih serak

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol beridiri memapahnya keatas ranjang kemudian menyelimuti nya, tubuhnya duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tampak tak nyaman karna demam nya. Baekhyun luluh, Chanyeol sedang sakit walau hatinya masih sakit mengingat kejadian semalam tapi Chanyeol sudah pulang saja dia rasanya lega.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan poni Chanyeol yang menutup matanya mengusap dengan pelan rambut bayi besar didepan nya, Chanyeol nya yang dia cintai ini benar-benar mengacaukan perasaan nya.

"kenapa pulang telat?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kelembutan

"maaf"

"kenapa juga tidak masuk kamar?"

"maaf"

"berhenti meminta maaf Chanyeol dan jawab pertanyaan ku"

"sakit Baekhyun" adu Chanyeol memelas

"apa yang sakit?" Baekhyun kembali melunak mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol

"kepalaku"

"tunggu disini ya, aku buatkan sarapan"

Tangan nya dicekat oleh Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan sudah berbaring bersama Chanyeol diatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun ingin menolak kemudian pergi tapi Chanyeol masih saja lebih kuat darinya.

"seperti ini dulu, kumohon" pinta Chanyeol dengan lembut

"C-Chanyeol?"

"hng?"

"apa kau,… ugh bukan apa-apa. Tidurlah"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya melayang menuju alam mimpi bersama Chanyeol, semalam memang sebagian dia habiskan dengan menangis membuatnya mengantuk jadi tak ada salahnya dia tidur bersama Chanyeol, mari lupakan masalah semalam untuk saat ini karna Chanyeol masih bersamanya.

Dengkuran halus disebelahnya membuat mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka menatap paras lelaki bagai malaikat disampingnya, Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata merasakan hatinya kembali menghangat, dia memang membutuhkan Baekhyun-nya.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa diguncang pelan oleh seseorang, Chanyeol membuka matanya menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis didepan nya lelaki tinggi tersebut membalas senyuman nya kemudian mendapatkan kecupan kecil dibibir tebalnya.

"bangunlah, sudah siang kau belum makan sejak pagi kan?"

"hng, jam berapa sekarang Baekhyunee?"

"jam satu siang, kau itu tidurnya nyenyak sekali"

"maaf"

"kenapa minta maaf? Karna kau tertidur nyenyak? Seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang bagus"

Baekhyun menuntun kekasihnya untuk duduk diruang makan kemudian menghidangkan sepiring nasi dan semangkuk sup didepan Chanyeol, lelaki bermarga Park tersebut menghabiskan makanan nya dengan cepat seakan masakan Baekhyun adalah yang paling enak didunia ini.

"Baekhyun?"

"hum?" baekhyun menoleh duduk disampingnya

"maaf"

"sudahlah lupakan"

"kau tahu aku meminta maaf untuk apa?"

"untuk semalam kau berpelukan dengan selingkuhanmu itu?"

Mata Chanyeol nyaris keluar karna kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun, selingkuhan? Siapa yang Baekhyun maksud? Joohyun? Astaga demi tuhan!

"maksudmu yang—"

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu setelah kau sendiri yang mengungkitnya Chanyeol"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa sakit

"kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan Baek"

"lalu apa? Kenapa kau berpelukan dengan seorang wanita ditempat gelap seperti itu?"

"berpelukan kau bilang? Kau sebut berpelukan saat aku sama sekali tak merangkul wanita itu?"

"lalu itu semua apa Chanyeol!?"

"pelankan suaramu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam menciutkan emosi Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah berapi-api

"maaf sayang" Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua tangan nya diketiak Baekhyun mengangkat lelaki ringan tersebut dalam pangkuan nya. Baekhyun masih membuang muka enggan menatap kekasihnya

"maafkan aku ya"

"jadi kau memang benar berselingkuh?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut

"mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

"huh?" baekhyun menatap bingung kemudian mengangguk lucu

"kau ingat aku takut gelap?"

"fobia mu?"

"semalam itu kambuh dan seseorang datang membantuku saat kambuh penenangan dari seseorang memang cara cepat mengobatinya sayang"

"lalu siapa dia?"

"Joohyun, teman nya Seulgi"

"lain kali aku yang akan memelukmu Chanie"

"tentu, kau adalah kekasihku. Memang sudah seharusnya"

"maaf sudah kekanakan"

"maaf juga sudah menjadi brengsek"

"eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku… aku merasa benar-benar menjadi bajingan Baek"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya

"kenapa?"

"aku mengencani adikmu setelah itu aku mengajakmu menikah, bukankah itu sangat brengsek?"

"C-chanyeol?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika tapi kemudian tangan nya bergerak melingkari leher Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat diiringi elusan lembut dibelakang kepala bayi raksasa kesayangan nya.

"tidak Chanyeol, kau lelaki terbaik yang aku kenal"

"maafkan aku Baek"

"kau adalah Chanyeol kesayanganku, jadi jangan pernah merasa seperti bajingan, maafkan aku! maaf aku tidak member tahumu bahwa aku adalah kakak nya Baekhee, tapi sepintar apapun aku menyembunyikan nya ternyata tuhan punya cara sendiri agar kau mengetahuinya. Maaf"

"aku juga minta maaf Baekhyun"

"tak apa, semua sudah berakhir kekhawatiranku selama ini sudah berakhir sekarang"

"mau menciumku?"

"s _ure babe_ "

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya mencium lembut kekasihnya, ternyata kekhawatiran nya selama ini sudah berakhir Chanyeol memang sedikit tertekan dengan kenyataan ini tapi semua terasa sangat ringan setelah mereka sama-sama jujur menekan kuat keegoisan dan rasa gengsi.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang, mereka berjalan menuju kamar masih dalam keadaan bertautan Baekhyun pikir mereka akan berakhir dengan sex seperti biasanya tapi ternyata dia salah, Chanyeol memisahkan tautan mereka kemudian mendudukkan nya diatas nakas, tangan nya mengambil sesuatu didalam laci meja mengeluarkan nya tepat didepan Baekhyun.

'Umm… mungkin ini tidak romantis tapi maukah kau menikah denganku Park Baekhyun?"

Blank

Semua pikirann nya menjadi kosong seketika, apa dia baru saja dilamar? Astaga! Baekhyun merasa panas menjalar keseluruh sisi pipinya dengan kaku mengangguk meneteskan air matanya.

"aku malu~" rengek nya menutup kedua mata dengan tangan

"manisnya istriku…"

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir penuh calon istrinya, ini semua belum berakhir karna sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menjadi orang tua

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku selesai _pra-_ UNBK makanya bisa ngelanjutin yang kegantung ini. Gaje ya? ngga suka sama endig nya?

Apa ada yang mau lihat dedek Chanhyun lahir dulu?

Apa stop sampai Chanbaek lamaran aja? Hehe

Saranghaee cbhs kesayangan


	13. END

**The Last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kursinya bergetar seiring dengan getaran kakinya saat ini, Baekhyun benar-benar gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sumpah ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya setelah minggu lalu Chanyeol berjanji menikahinya nyatanya apa yang dikatakan anak itu tak pernah main-main. Dan sekarang hari yang benar-benar dia tunggu akhirnya terjadi juga.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang mendapati ibu mertua dan ibunya berdiri dengan senyuman manis mengarah padanya, juga Jisung yang kini mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi s _ilver,_ senyum Baekhyun mengambang kala kepalanya dengan lembut diusap oleh mama Park.

"terimakasih Baekhyun, mulai sekarang panggil aku ibu. Mengerti?"

"aku akan punya dua ibu"

"apa Jisung juga boleh memanggil Nyonya Byun dengan sebutan _eomma_?"

"tentu saja boleh Jisungie"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum mengusap kepala Jisung dengan sayang, tentu sebentar lagi Jisung akan menjadi anak nya juga, mereka saling melempar senyum sampai ibu Baekhyun kembali buka suara.

"apa kau gugup sayang?"

"sangat!"

"tidak perlu gugup, santai saja cukup pikirkan suamimu yang tampan itu"

"e _ommaa~_ " Baekhyun merengek ketika digoda oleh ibunya sendiri

Baekhyun mengenakan setelan jas putih sama dengan Chanyeol, tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka mengenakan gaun karna nyatanya walau Baekhyun adalah _submissive_ dia tetap memiliki belalai diselangkangan nya. Akan sangat memalukan jika dia mengenakan gaun dihari pernikahan nya.

Baekhyun benar-benar gugup ketika mereka berdua mengucapkan janji, Chanyeol mengucapkan nya dengan lantang membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya menghangat, Baekhyun mengulum senyum nya kemudian saat giliran nya tiba dia juga mengucapkan janji sama kerasnya dengan Chanyeol.

Ketika saat ciuman didepan umum mereka lakukan Baekhyun malu bukan main karnanya kemesraan mereka akan dipertontonkan didepan orang banyak secara langsung berpasang-pasang mata akan melihat mereka,

"kau gugup sayang?" bisik Chanyeol didepan bibirnya

Dibalas anggukan kaku dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol dan ketika itulahh semuanya dimulai dia merasakannya, merasakan bibir tebal kekasihnya meraup penuh bibirnya membuatnya terbuai dan mengikuti alur permainan bibir Chanyeol tepuk tangan begitu meriah dihadiahkan kepada mereka menghasilkan senyuman indah keduanya ditengah acara ciuman mereka. Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol menerima semua yang dilakukan sang dominan padanya sampai terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan untuk kedua kalinya barulah mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan canggung.

"aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun"

"aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara mereka sangat ramai didatangi orang-orang beberapa mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka apalagi pasangan Hunhan yang begitu antusias ketika Baekhyun melempar bunga beruntung sekali Luhan mendapatkan nya kemudian langsung berencana menikah dengan Sehun secepatnya,, tak hanya itu Jaehyun yang dulu nya sangat membenci _homosexual_ datang ke acara mereka menggandeng seorang lelaki manis layaknya _Barbie Ken_ bernama Taeyong.

Tangan nya masih digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum tak ingin melepaskan semua ini rasanya sangat bahagia mereka telah resmi saling memiliki sekarang. Diujung sana Baekhyun melihat dua orang wanita dengan seorang gadis kecil berjalan bersama mereka, Baekhyun tau siapa mereka tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_ , selamat atas pernikahanmu. Baekhyun-ssi juga selamat"

"terimakasih Selgi-ah"

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggil suamiku dengan sebutan _Oppa_?"

"kenapa?"

"aku tak suka" sungut Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya

"paggil aku Chanyeol saja Seulgi"

"huh?" Seulgi sempat kaget karna bagaimanapun Chanyeol lebih tua dari padanya tapi melihat Chanyeol yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun akhirnya dia mengalah

"baiklah"

"Joohyun-ssi juga datang?"

"hm, selamat atas pernikahanmu Chanyeol-ssi"

"ah siapa ini manis sekali~?" sapa Baekhyun pada seorang anak kecil yang pergi bersama Seulgi dan Joohyun

"Bae Soo Kyung, dia adikku tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Lami"

"Lami cantik" puji Baekhyun sumringah

"kakak juga"

"kalau begitu silahkan nikmati acaranya Seulgi dan Joohyun"

"dengan senang hati"

Sepeninggalan dua wanita tadi Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan pehun cinta miliknya, membuat yang lebih muda merasa resah karna wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"hei, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol memegangi tangan nya

"apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Chanie?"

"iya sayang"

"apa? Ada apa memangnya?"

"kau terlalu cantik sampai mataku tidak bisa berpaling dari wajahmu"

"ya ampun gombal sekali"

"aku hanya begitu padamu ngomong-ngomong"

"iya aku tau"

"yang barusan"

"apa?"

"orang itu yang disangka selingkuhanku oleh kekasihku minggu lalu"

"Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun merengek main-main ketika Chanyeol mengatakan nya, dia malu ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan sangat mudah seakan mengejeknya, jemari Baekhyun bermain-main didada bidang kekasihnya menuliskan sesuatu disana yang Chanyeol sangat kenal dengan bacaan tersebut dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup kepala kekasihnya.

" _Nado Saranghae"_ Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun merona karnanya dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada Chanyeol, dia tak mau wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus ini dilihat oleh Chanyeol-nya.

"Taeyongie, kau lihat? Suatu hari kita yang akan seperti itu" ucap Jaehyun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya

"Lami-ah, kalau sudah besar kita menikah seperti Chan _hyung d_ an Baek _hyung_ juga ya~"

"Jisungie mau menikahi Lami?"

"iya~"

"kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"apa Lami mau berciuman dengan Jisung? Chan _hyung_ bilang ciuman dilakukan oleh orang yang akan menikah"

"Lami mau"

mereka telah saling mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai intruksi dari orang dewasa hadir, Jaehyun dan Taeyong segera menghentikan mereka sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada anak dibawah umur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya serasa remuk seusai acara siang tadi, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya memejamkan mata melepaskan penatnya sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Chanyeol tengah menindihnya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"bukankah setelah resepsi akan ada malam pertama sayang"

"aku lelah Chanie~"

"aku juga, tapi itu tradisi"

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya tau itu tradisi atau bukan yang jelas dia menginginkan Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dibawah nya malam ini. Baekhyun dengan ragu melingkarkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol dia hanya takut jika tradisi tersebut tidak dilakukan dia akan kehilangan Chanyeol nantinya.

"euugh Chanyeolh~"

"aaah B-baek"

Chanyeol dengan semangat masih menghajar kekasihnya tak peduli penampilan Baekhyun yang sungguh berantakan dengan keadaan _full naked_ dibawahnya, mendesah kenikmatan meremas rambutnya yang dipenuhi keringat, mereka melewati malam yang panjang bersama-sama samai ejakulasi bersamaan menyemburkan semen yang satu mengenai perut Chanyeol dan yang satu memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka takutkan sekarang, mereka saling memiliki dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka satu sama lain.

Baekhee benar, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik  
Itulah sebabnya mengapa adiknya begitu ingin dia menjaga Chanyeol, ingin dia menjadi milik Chanyeol karna Baekhee tau Chanyeol tak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun dan mereka telah ditakdirkan bersama

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang kini berbaring mengatur nafas pasca ejakulasi diatasnya tak peduli dengan berat tubuh Chanyeol yang menimpanya, Baekhyun tetap mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

"Hm?"

"terimakasih" ujar Baekhyun begitu tulus

"untuk?"

"terimakasih telah memilihku"

Chanyeol lantas beranjak dari posisinya menatap wajah Baekhyun sekilas kemudian memampangkan senyum lebarnya mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"aku juga, terimakasih telah menerimaku"

"aku—"

"aku—"

Mereka bicara bersamaan kemudian tersenyum,

"kau duluan"

"tidak kau saja"

"ucapkan sama-sama, bagaimana?"

"oke"

"kupikir ini adalah takdir"

"kupikir ini yang dinamakan takdir"

Mereka mengucapkan nya bersamaan melempar senyum sampai akhirnya Chanyeol kembali membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun dengan nyaman.

"kau milikku Park Baekhyun"

"aku milikmu, selamanya"

 **END**

 _ **Oke ini beneran END hehe, makasih buat semuaya yang selama ini udah ngikutin ff BAEK2 dari awal sampai akhir.**_

 _ **Makasih banget udah sempatin baca ff ku ini**_

 _ **Makasih buat semua dukungan nya, respon kalian adalah semangat buat aku serius deh :")**_

 _Sebelum nya aku mau tanya, ada ngga yang penasaran kenapa reaksi Baekhee itu biasa-biasa aja waktu kecelakaan ketemu Baekhyun?_

 _Itu karna Baekhee udah tau kalau Baekhyun bisa lihat hal-hal semacam itu jadi dia biasa aja. Ingat kan waktu ada kejadian didepan sekolah Baekhyun terus ada teman minta tolong sama dia buat nitip surat? Waktu itu kan Baekhyun ketemu cewek nangis sebenarnya itu Baekhee dia kaget waktu tau Baekhyun ngomong sendiri makanya dia nangis ketemu Baekhyun disekolah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **EPILOG**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kecilnya terus meremas rambut lelaki didepan nya dengan kasar, Baekhyun menahan semua kesakitan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya perutnya akan meledak, beberapa jam yang lalu ketuban nya pecah membuat Baekhyun harus dilarikan kerumah sakit awalnya Chanyeol tidak diizinkan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tapi Baekhyun meraung-raung mengaku anaknya tidak akan lahir jika Chanyeol tidak berada bersamanya saat itu juga.

Ketika lelaki tinggi bermarga Park itu masuk dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang ia dapatkan sungguh mengejutkan karna kedua tangan istrinya menjambaki rambutnya sampai rasanya akan tercabut semua dari kulit kepalanya.

"astaga! Park Chanyeol! Ini semua karna ulahmu"

"maaf kan aku sayang, maafkan aku"

"aaaah sakiiiiiit!" lengking Baekhyun memekakkan seisi ruangan

Seiringan dengan itu tangisan seorang bayi pecah membuat Chanyeol lega sekaligus terharu, Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya juga air matanya yang tak henti mengalir dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk istri mungilnya.

"terimakasih telah lahir kedunia ini sebagai Park Baekhyun yang sangat aku cintai dan terimakasih telah melahirkan Park Chanhyun anak kita yang sangat aku sayangi" ujar Chanyeol yang tak ayal menimbulkan tangisan lebih kencang sang _submissive._

Dia Park Chanhyun dengan mata bulat seperti Chanyeol dan senyuman indah seperti Baekhyun

Buah hati kesayangan mereka.

 _ **20 Juli 2017 – 6 Desember 2017**_


End file.
